Array of Consequences
by JoyfulMusic
Summary: Alphonse is assumed dead. Two years later Ed gets married. When Al is found Ed tries to restore his armor but something goes wrong. What will the consequences of this new array cost Edward? EdXOC !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

WARNING: This fanfiction is not finished yet! I know how it ends I just haven't gotten around to typing it up. I'm hoping your kind reviews will get me to finish it.

Update: Due to the kind reviews I've started working on this story once more and hope to finish it soon!

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Laughing, the new Mrs. Elric walked into the lavish bedroom of the large suite. A king-sized canopy bed with fluffy pillows was situated in the middle of one wall, the shades on the windows to the left were drawn. Moving to the Victorian loveseat at the right of the bathroom door, she laid her bathrobe in her suitcase.

"Darling we've got to get packed." She said, still smiling broadly. Her long black hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders. Feeling a pair of arms wrapping around her, she laughed again. "Edward, we don't have time for your nonsense. The cab is already downstairs."

Kissing her neck, Ed moaned. "Don't you think we should stay an extra week? We only get one honeymoon after all." He frowned as she loosened his grip around her waist. Sighing, he gave up in defeat. It was true that he had to go back to work, but he didn't really care to. The past week had been nice, no reports, and no Colonel Mustang. Just him and Zenobia. It had been perfect heaven.

"You know we can't stay any longer. You've got a ton of paperwork to do back at the office. Besides I've got to arrange all the stuff in our apartment." She shook her head before turning to him with a smile. He was sitting on the bed giving her a longing look that was hard to resist. "We can't Edward, you know that."

Holding his automail hand out to her, he sighed as she took it. Pulling her close he gave her a wistful smile. "Yeah I know, but if only…" Standing, his lips found hers, breaking off his sentence. He hadn't grown a lot since his teenage years, but it was enough so that she didn't tower over him too much.

Moving away, she gave him a devilish grin, her hazel eyes sparkling. "We'll have that nice new apartment all to ourselves when you're off work." She reminded, her fingers stroking his jaw soothingly. Her movements suggested she might be about to give in to his pleading but there was a knock at the door. "That's probably the cab driver wondering if we're ready yet."

Moving through the doorway into the sitting room, Zenobia shook her head. In all truth she didn't want to leave either. But the fact remained that her husband had to get back to work. She made her way to the large entryway. Opening it she was surprised by who she saw. "Why, Colonel Mustang! What are you doing here?"

Taking off his cap, Roy walked into the room with a look of apology on his face. Behind him, was Lieutenant Hawkeye, with the usual emotionless expression that she always wore while on duty. "I'm sorry to bother you like this ma'am." He started as the door was closed behind them. "But we have located Alphonse."

"Alphonse?" Noba echoed, taking in a long breath. "But how can that be? I thought… Edward said he was dead. That he'd been killed two years ago." Shaking her head she turned to gaze at her husband, who was standing in the bedroom doorway, shock written all over his face. "Darling, they've found…"

"Al." The alchemist completed, hope lighting up his eyes. "I don't understand though. The explosion… I thought for sure he was a goner." Walking into the room he glanced at his wife. She nodded without his having to ask for her approval. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Smiling, Noba nodded again. "Yes I'll be fine. You go and get your brother. I'll be waiting at home for you two." Hugging him briefly, she gave him a light peck on the lips. "I'll get the guest room set up for him. Don't worry about anything except getting him back, alright?"

Ed's fingers trailed through her hair caressingly before turning to Colonel Mustang with that old wide grin he'd had as a teenager. "Come on, you can explain everything to me in the car!" With a glance to Hawkeye he added, "Can you help Noba finish getting things together? We were almost done."

When Roy nodded, Riza saluted. "Yes sir." As the two alchemists left the room she turned to her friend with a sigh. "I suppose by _we_ he meant that _you_ were almost done packing." Both women laughed. They knew the Fullmetal Alchemist was somewhat like the colonel in the fact that he put things off.

"Of course. You know Ed, always wanting extra vacation time." She shook her head, leading the way back into the bedroom. Picking up a few clothes that had been on the floor, she ventured to ask about the situation, knowing full well it could be classified. "What's happened exactly? Is Al alright?"

Folding a few shirts and packing them into a bag, Riza nodded. "The seal containing his soul was found in a field a few miles from where the explosion had occurred. It seems that was where the piece of metal landed after it came back to earth." Sighing heavily, she continued, "The first thing he asked was how his brother was."

Frowning, Noba turned to the lieutenant. "So did you tell him? About mine and Edward's marriage I mean." She cringed when the other woman hesitantly shook her head. "I guess Edward will have to tell him. It's not like he won't find out. He'll be staying with us after all."

Glancing over her shoulder, Riza frowned. "The colonel had suggested that it would be easier if things were broken to him gradually. He's already lost two years of his life. Seeing his brother after that long will be something they'll both have to deal with. It's been said that they could…"

"Stay in the dorms?" Zenobia completed, shifting to close the suitcase she'd been packing. "I don't see how that would help things. Keeping secrets from him would probably be a bad idea. But I suppose it'll be up to Edward." Sighing slightly, she lifted her luggage. "Let's get this stuff downstairs. There's a cab waiting."

* * *

><p>After everything had been loaded the two women went their separate ways. The young wife would pay the cab driver extra to help get the bags into the apartment. Everything would work out just fine. At least that was what she was hoping, although it didn't seem like things would go very smoothly.<p>

Newlyweds, she had heard, always had it hard. But adding Alphonse into the equation would make things even more difficult. It wasn't that she was upset at his being found, quite the contrary. She was glad he'd been located, and that he and Edward would be reunited.

The only problem was that Ed was now a married man. The great Fullmetal Alchemist had been working behind a desk since going back after his brother's supposed death. They had planned on settling down and raising a family, doing all the things normal married couples do.

But having Alphonse back would lead to the search for the elusive Philosophers Stone. She couldn't hold Ed back from the quest he'd given up on two years prior. Zenobia loved her husband with all her heart. She was willing to do anything to make him happy. Even when he'd asked her to give up her job she hadn't fought him. But this would mean spending weeks, possibly months apart, and she loved him enough to endure anything.

* * *

><p>Looking around the apartment she sighed heavily. It seemed so cold and empty. Standing at the front door she peered into the living room. A few boxes were still sitting around, waiting to be unpacked. The couch and coffee table were already situated in front of the fireplace. <em>'We'll need a recliner for Alphonse.'<em> She noted, as she passed the couch to lay her purse on the dining table.

Peering over the bar into the kitchen to her left, she scowled at the dirty dishes. Hadn't Edward agreed to wash those last week? Regardless, there they were from the wedding shower. Shaking her head she bypassed the mess, turning to walk down the hallway next to it.

Passing the first bedroom on her left, she was pleased that he had at least remembered to unpack his things in there. Walking to the next room she opened the door and scowled. It was full of boxes of books Ed had insisted he needed. Every one of them was about alchemy and of little use to her.

Before they knew Al would be staying with them she hadn't minded having a guest/study room. Now however, changes would have to be made. She simply couldn't ask her new brother-in-law to share a room with Ed's home office. That meant the books would have to go on shelves in the living room.

The good news was that her old single bed had already been moved in and sat in the far corner beside the window. She'd have to locate the bedclothes for it. They'd bought new ones for their queen-size un-slept-in bed. Unfortunately those wouldn't do for this one.

Sighing again, she turned from the room to glance in the door directly across from it. The bathroom had been completed just in time. The manager had been in the process of remodeling it when they asked to rent the place. Luckily it was done the day before they moved their stuff in.

Going back into the guest room, Noba picked up a box and began moving them one by one into the living room. She'd have to simply stack them for the moment since Ed had decided to put off making shelves until after their honeymoon. While rearranging she found herself thinking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The day was just beginning to end. Across Central streetlights were starting to flicker on. The cool of the night had already settled into place, and people who were caught without their jackets quickly hurried home. Shops were closing, so that the sound of bells on doors could be heard as owners locked up.

In a dismal alleyway a lone man sat hunkered over in despair. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to be, and no one to meet. For the first time in his life, he was truly alone. The weight of that knowledge weighed heavily on him, both physically and mentally.

Upon seeing such a bleak sight, one passerby stopped. Pulling her own coat tighter around her shoulders, she approached the disheveled man. "Excuse me sir, are you alright?" Patiently she waited, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Raising his head slowly, the man peered at her through glazed eyes. "Gone." Was all he managed to say. That one word held so much meaning that it would be hard to explain to a stranger. Yet the tone in his voice made its significance evident. He waited for her to turn from him, as all others had, thinking he was on drugs or a drunkard.

A light smile passed over her lips sympathetically. Holding out a hand, she beckoned him to take it. "There's a storm coming tonight. It's supposed to be a bad one. So why not come and stay with me, at least until it blows over?" When he didn't speak she added, "I'm Zenobia."

Still staring at this strange lady, the man didn't move. "Edward." He huffed, yet he didn't stir from his seat on the ground. His eyes watched her as she gave a long sigh before shifting to sit next to him. _'What is she doing?' _He wondered, thinking perhaps she was the crazy one, instead of him.

Drawing her knees up to her chest and tugging her long jean skirt down around them, she glanced over at him. "You know," She started, her gaze watching the darkening sky. "it's going to get awfully cold out here. Don't you think we should get back to my place before the rain gets here?"

Frowning, Ed found he couldn't take his eyes off this insane woman. She was obviously in her early twenties, and didn't seem to have much sense. Here she was, a lone woman, sitting next to a complete stranger in a dark alley. Insanity was the only plausible explanation he could come up with. When she trembled, he managed to find his voice, "Why don't you go on home Ze… Zeb… Zenb… whatever your name is."

Shaking her head, she frowned. "It's Zenobia. I guess you can call me Noba, most people do. And I'll go home when you agree to come with me. So why don't you save us both getting sick, and come on?" She gave him another warm smile and, holding out a hand, added, "So what do you say? I left the heater on so it should be warmed up by now."

Not quite knowing why, Edward took her hand and stood. Slowly he followed her out of the darkness onto the lamp-lit sidewalk. Her long dark hair swayed in the breeze as she walked ahead of him. The light shimmered off of it as they passed between the shadows along their way to a set of apartment buildings.

Going up the cold metal steps, Noba was careful not to allow her heals to touch until they made it to the second floor, saving the echo of clinging. Fumbling in her pocket she retrieved a set of keys. Placing them in the lock of the door to the right, she clinched her teeth, willing it to work. After a short time, it did.

As they entered, her guest noticed that it was indeed a great deal warmer and they had made it just in time. As she closed the door the wind outside picked up, heralding the incoming storm. Looking around the little entryway, he saw an opening to his left that went into a small kitchen.

Following his hostess down a short hall into the living room, Ed frowned. "Why did you ask me to come here? You don't know me." Sighing heavily, he crossed his arms as she tossed her purse beside the couch and strolled back to the kitchen. When she returned with a loaf of bread and a package of ham, he insisted, "Why would you do something like that?"

Shrugging, Noba took a seat on the couch and placed the food on the coffee table in front of her. "I don't know. I just felt that I needed to so I did, that's all." Going back to preparing the sandwiches she smiled up at him. "You can sit down you know. I promise I don't bite."

Cautiously he took a seat. When she offered him a sandwich he accepted it. "That's not much of an answer. People don't just do things." Taking a bite, he watched as a smile crossed over her lips, as if she found him amusing in some way he couldn't understand.

"Don't they?" She queried aloud, placing the top slice of bread on her own meal. When he scowled, she giggled, causing his frown to deepen. "I'm sorry, it's just that well… sometimes I just do things on a whim. And besides it's not everyday I get to help out someone as famous as the great Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Again his scowl deepened. He'd turned in his watch after the accident. An explosion in an old warehouse had caught him off guard and cost him the only family he'd had left. "I'm not working for the state anymore." He huffed, as if it were common knowledge, although it was not.

"Sorry." Zenobia apologized in a hushed voice. "I didn't realize." She studied him for a moment before asking, "So is that why you've been in the alley for the past few days? I've seen you there as I went to and from work. What happened? If you don't mind my asking that is."

Sighing, her guest shook his head in despair. "My brother died." Pain dripped from the words like acid, burning into his very soul. "I screwed up and he had to pay the price. What kind of an idiot lets something like that happen to his little brother, huh? What kind of a jerk…" A sob racked through him, forcing him to quit speaking. Dropping his food, he held his hands to his face.

Sitting down her own sandwich, Noba wrapped her arms around his shaking form. Silently she prayed that God would help to ease his pain. Why had she asked at all? Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? No, instead she had recklessly reopened a fresh wound.

But somehow the warmth of her arms around him made things seem just a little more bearable. That night, for the first time in a long while, he slept peacefully. His dreams were untroubled, but only because he had none.

Peering into the guestroom during the night, Noba felt a twinge of guilt for having caused him to remember so much pain. And yet at the same time the crying seemed to release some of the anguish he'd kept locked inside, thus helping him to begin healing.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks he would cry until the well had run dry. However the guilt that burdened him would never be completely removed. Yet as the months passed, it seemed to ease somewhat, giving him the strength he needed to move on.<p>

Going back to work for the military had seemed like a good idea. He moved back into the dorms, although he refused to have a roommate. Still, it had been good for him to overcome that hurdle. Working behind a desk meant that he could stay in Central, close to Noba.

Slowly their relationship evolved from friendship into love. After a year of dating Edward would ask Zenobia to become his bride. She had accepted, and four months later they were wed, surrounded by friends and people Ed knew through the military. Now, on the last day of their honeymoon, they had received word that Al was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Walking into Colonel Mustang's office felt almost like déjà vu. Ed had made it a point to avoid coming here since returning to the military. Although he still worked under the colonel, he was seldom forced to report in this office. It had been part of the deal for his coming back.

"Al?" He called hopefully before seeing it. On the desk, carefully placed in a glass case, was a small piece of metal. Although somewhat intriguing with its design, it would seem insignificant to anyone who didn't know what it was. Of course the object was worth so much to him.

"Brother?" An almost trembling voice came from the blood seal. Without ears to hear, or lips to speak, this supposedly inanimate object could do both. He sounded so small and helpless. However that was understandable considering he'd spent a whole two years alone with only his thoughts and surrounding sounds for comfort. "Brother, is it really you?"

"Yeah Al, it's me." Tears welled up in his eyes as the alchemist gently lifted the case from the desk. "Are you alright? You don't feel hurt or anything, do you?" Though Alphonse could feel no physical pain both brothers realized the question was directed toward the state of his soul.

"No. I'm fine. Just…" Pausing, he chose his words with great care. He didn't want to do anything that would make this meeting a sad one. He had long since given up hope it would ever occur, and now that it had, he had to know, "Brother… What happened exactly? Why didn't you find me?"

Edward could feel the full weight of his guilt. He was the older sibling. His duty was to protect Alphonse, but once again, he had failed. Now he was thankful Roy'd had the good sense to leave them alone. "Oh Al, I looked. I swear I did. But Mustang said you were a few miles from where it happened. I'm so sorry."

Noting the depth of remorse that laced the older Elric's voice, Alphonse reassured, "It's alright Brother. It's just that… Well, I was afraid that something had happened to you. I thought that maybe the explosion had killed you. You weren't hurt too bad… were you Brother?"

Shaking his head, Edward dried his eyes before the tears even had a chance to fall. "No, I didn't get hurt too badly. But hey, let's talk about all that some other time, alright? I've got to get you fixed up. Mustang got some stuff for me to use to make you a new body. Okay?"

"Right." Al confirmed in a cheerful voice. His sibling was alive and that was all that really mattered to him. And now, he believed that things could go back to the way they always had been. The Fullmetal Alchemist searching for the philosopher's stone, accompanied by his younger, yet taller, brother.

* * *

><p>The colonel had made arrangements for the Elrics to stay in one of the dorm rooms. He'd also had an ample amount of metal hauled in for Alphonse's repairs. He'd already suggested to Ed that his marriage would be something that would have to be broken gently to Al.<p>

Once in the dorm Edward shoved the couch and table out of the way, making enough space for a new alchemic array he had designed himself. He wanted to be sure that he didn't do anything to damage the blood seal. This way he wouldn't have to touch it, and couldn't accidently harm Alphonse.

"Alright Al, are you ready?" He questioned enthusiastically. Thoughts of having to inform his sibling of Zenobia were far from his mind. All that mattered then and there was getting a new suit of armor built. There would be plenty of time to explain things later.

"Yeah!" Alphonse answered from his spot atop the pile of metal in the middle of the array. He had faith in his brother and they were alone so that when he saw him for the first time in two years, he wouldn't have to worry about onlookers. The first thing he wanted, though he wouldn't be able to feel it, was a hug.

Clapping his hands together, Edward allowed the energy to course through his body like an electrical surge. Placing his palms on the lines, he felt the flow of power rush from him into the array. It was something he'd become accustom to since the first time he'd done so, years earlier.

But then something went terribly wrong. Something more was being taken from him than just the usual energy. Clenching his teeth, the alchemist tried to restrain the pull, although it was futile to do so. The more he resisted the more it tugged until he felt himself letting go completely.

Screaming out, he thought of his brother Alphonse who would possibly be trapped forever in that armor, or worse, as a fragment. He thought of how he would be leaving him alone forever. There would be no one to care for Al after his death. No one would be able to repair him when he needed it.

Then he remembered his young bride, smiling in her wedding gown as they stood before the preacher. There in the honeymoon suite, she had smiled so softly before kissing the place where his automail connected with his body, proving that it didn't bother her as he had worried. And finally, as she willingly let him leave her to find his brother. A warm smile, telling him that she would be waiting.

* * *

><p>Sitting up, Alphonse found that the room had filled with smoke. "Brother?" he called out anxiously. Raising a hand to his chest he coughed. The smoke that surrounded him had made its way into his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Coughing again, he felt as though his throat were sore.<p>

_'Wait… it shouldn't hurt.' _Looking down at his hand, Al was surprised to find that it was flesh. Touching his cheek proved that he could indeed feel. It was like a miracle "Brother?" He questioned again, cautiously since he hadn't received an answer upon his first call.

Looking down at himself, he didn't recognize the shirt or even the pants, but the jacket was unmistakable. It was red, the same color as the blood that was now coursing through his veins. Placing his left hand behind his head, he froze, feeling the long braid beneath his fingers.

"Al?" The hollow voice that called to him should have been his own. "What happened?" It questioned worriedly. Alphonse shook slightly as awareness began to sink in. "What's going on?" The voice trembled, low enough that it could have been speaking to itself.

Slowly, standing on two wobbly legs, Alphonse made his way to the middle of the room. There, sitting in the middle of the array was the suit of armor that he'd been trapped in for so long. "Brother?" Al questioned, jumping slightly when the helmet turned to look at him.

"Something went wrong." Edward told him from within the suit. Seeing his own face looking back at him, the elder became even more unsettled. "Something went very wrong." He repeated, shaking his head solemnly.


	4. Chapter 4

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"You've got rice in your hair." Edward told his new bride as they rode in the back of the cab toward the grand hotel where they'd be spending their honeymoon. Picking a piece out, he held it up to her and smiled. "See." When she frowned he laughed before pulling her into a kiss.

Backing away she shook her head, trying to dust the remainders of their departure from her black tresses. "Oh sure, you can laugh about it. It's all that hairspray Winry used. It's making the stuff stick!" Pouting, she gave up the losing battle. "It wouldn't be so funny if it had gotten into your automail now would it?"

Giving a fake frown, Ed touched his shoulder. In truth he was already worried about what she would think of his physical scars. Somehow he'd managed to keep them hidden over the past two years. Now however, there would be no getting around her seeing them. "Well I doubt it would've hurt but I might have needed repairs."

Kissing his cheek gently Noba laughed. "As it is you'll have to wait until I'm done washing my hair before we do anything. I hate the feeling that stuff gives me. It's like wearing a helmet of hair!" Still smiling, she laid her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in her own.

"So dinner will have to wait then? I suppose the restaurant will hold our table for us seeing as how it's an emergency." He put an arm around her shoulders and laid his head on hers. Doing so, he found that he didn't like her wearing all that hairspray any more than she did.

Sighing slightly, Zenobia closed her eyes. It was finally done. After such a long wait she had finally found the love of her life and gotten married. Her mother would have been so proud. _'I suppose someday I'll be a mother too. But I hope we'll be able to be at our child's wedding.' _

Like Edward's mother, hers had died, although it had been when Noba was a teenager rather than a child. She had never known her father. Unlike Ed's, her parents had never married, or even intended to. That had left her to walk down the isle alone, with no one to give her away.

Roy had offered but seemed an unlikely candidate for the job. She had gone without a father figure her whole life, there was no reason for anyone to give her away. Riza had been her maid of honor, with Winry and Mrs. Hughes filling the other slots. Elisia was proud to be a flower girl, along with a few other girls that were children of people they knew through the military.

Now, with her new husband at her side, Zenobia felt secure. Finally she had someone she could call family. And Winry had told that she would be the same as a sister-in-law from now on. Although Ed thought of her in that way, it wasn't quite the same as the way Al would have been an in-law.

When the car rolled to a stop she was jolted from her thoughts. Peering out the window, she was surprised to see just how big the hotel was. This week had been paid for by Roy as his wedding gift. Of course he'd said meals would be up to them, considering how much Ed could eat. Nevertheless, it was quite a grand gift.

Walking into the front lobby Edward saw a waterfall cascading by the elevators. People were going to and fro, doing various things, but none of that mattered to him. Colonel Mustang had already given him the key and the bellboy was seeing to their luggage. All he had to do was find their room.

The alchemist guided his wife to the elevator. Getting inside he told the operator which floor. Then, when they had arrived, he led the way to their room. It was the honeymoon suite, the best in town, or so Roy said. Opening the double doors Ed found that he would have to agree.

The front room contained a table for two with a set of candles and a lacy tablecloth. There was a couch that looked like something from the Victorian age. A set of windows looked out over the city. Two double doors led into another spacious room containing a large canopy bed and Victorian loveseat. The opening beside that went into the bathroom with both a shower and a heart shaped bathtub.

Smiling, Ed turned to his bride who was in awe of the place. "You wanna get in that shower before we go out to eat?" He closed the door behind her, kissing her neck gently. "Or we could just eat here if you'd rather do that. I can always cancel that reservation you know."

Glancing at him, Noba grinned. "We'll discuss eating arrangements after this junk is outta my hair." She started for the bathroom but turned back when she heard a knock at the door. "That should be the bellboy with our bags. See to it while I take a quick shower, ok honey?"

"Alright." Ed sighed, turning back to the door. Opening it he allowed for their luggage to be brought in. Fishing in his pocket he found a sufficient enough tip. After the worker had left he turned to one of his bride's suitcases. Digging through it, he found one of her outfits that he liked.

Walking up to the bathroom door, he knocked lightly. "Noba, I've got you something else to wear after you get out alright?" He called through the door, then waited for an answer. He could hear the running water and was afraid she hadn't heard him. Opening the door slightly, he called again, "I've got you another dress out, so you won't have to wear your gown to dinner."

Opening the foggy glass door she poked her head out and looked at him. "Alright, just set it there on the counter. I won't be but a minute." Closing the door again she sighed. Whatever brand of hairspray Winry had used was a good one, although Zenobia was beginning to wish that it hadn't been.

Walking back into the bedroom, Ed pulled off his suit jacket. If she got to change, then so did he. Tuxedos were fine part of the time, but not if he didn't have to wear them. Pulling off the white shirt, he caught a glimpse of himself in the freestanding full-length mirror. Touching the place where metal met flesh, he scowled.

People tended to find it grotesque. Where Winry saw it as a marvel most women shied away from it. _'Maybe I should have let her see it before we got married.' _He thought solemnly, although he knew why he hadn't. It was because he didn't want to lose her. But now it seemed like a cruel thing to do, marrying her before she had seen the extent of what his mistakes had cost him.

He was too engrossed in thought to realize that Noba had come out of the bathroom. Wearing the somewhat revealing dress he'd picked out, she made her way to stand behind him. Smiling at his reflection she could see that he was waiting for her reaction. Wrapping her arms around him and leaning over, she gently pressed her lips against both metal and skin.

Bringing his automail hand up to stroke her cheek, he allowed the relief to flood over him like a welcoming rain. When she laid her head against his cold metal shoulder he could see the love in her eyes. It didn't matter what he'd done in the past, or what he looked like now. All that mattered was that they were together.

"Weren't you going to get dressed so we could make that reservation?" She queried, shifting so that she could kiss his neck. Her wet hair hung over her shoulder, brushing against his back. She smiled when he didn't answer and found he was still gazing in the mirror. "Well?"

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he gave her a slight smirk. "Why don't we call for room service instead? Eat here, just the two of us." When she loosened her hold on him, he turned and looped his arms around her waist. He did so to look into her eyes rather than at her reflection. "Would that be alright, my beautiful bride?"

Kissing the juncture once more, she grinned. "That would be perfect." She cooed, pressing her lips against his momentarily. "Although I'm surprised you don't want to show me off. After all, weren't the guys at the office saying that I'm your trophy wife?"

Shaking his head, Edward's grip around her tightened. His golden eyes glowed with passion. "I don't want to share you with anyone." Pulling her into a kiss, he felt as though his whole world were right there in his arms. She was all he needed, from that moment until the day he died.


	5. Chapter 5

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It had been a week since Zenobia had come home from her honeymoon. The house was rearranged. She'd bought and installed bookshelves rather than waiting on her husband. Ed had planed on using alchemy to create them, but hadn't gotten around to doing so before the wedding.

The fire was raging in the hearth, giving the room a warm glow. Curled up on the couch with a magazine, Noba tried to read, but her mind simply refused to focus. Too many other things seemed to call her away from the page before her.

She was trying to be patient with her husband because she knew that he and Alphonse would need time to catch up on things. But Edward hadn't so much as called to let her know how things had gone. That was what had her aggravated. At the hotel Riza had said Roy thought it best not to tell Al about the marriage quickly. But this was becoming ridiculous!

Still, she tried to stay cheerful so that when the two Elrics did show up she could greet them with a smile. However she did plan on giving Ed a piece of her mind after they were alone. If their marriage was going to work out he would have to learn to send word of how he was during trips away from home.

When the doorbell rang, Noba jumped up from her seat and rushed to answer it. Edward had left in such a hurry that he had forgotten his key. As a precautionary measure she had always made sure to keep the door locked when she was alone. Especially since he had warned her to do so several times.

She found herself almost giddy with excitement at seeing him again. First she'd kiss him, later she'd bother to be mad. Pulling the door open quickly, her brown eyes sparkled like that of most new brides. But finding an unknown military man on her stoop caused her to falter.

He seemed very young, but wore the same uniform that all the military personnel wore. Even Ed had taken up wearing them now that he worked in the offices. "Hello Mrs. Elric, Colonel Mustang asked me to bring this for you to sign." Smiling, he handed her a folder attached to a clipboard along with a pen. "Then I'm to return it to him."

Taking it, she opened the envelope worriedly. "I don't understand. My husband is the one who…" Reading over the paperwork brought an understanding to her mind and then anger to her eyes. "You're to return this directly to Colonel Mustang himself? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, quite sure." The officer affirmed, hearing the change in the woman's tone and seeing it in her face. Shifting uneasily, he cleared his throat, waiting for her next move. When she simply stared down at the paper, he added, "So if you'd just sign it for me, I'll get it back to him right away."

Still holding the clipboard, her eyes moved up to meet his with a glare that turned his blood to ice. "Oh no my dear sir, you are not going to take this signed back to the colonel. You are going to take me back to Colonel Mustang himself, right now."

Although she wasn't even in the military, the man saluted. She had the attitude of a superior, whether she held a position or not. Not only that, but this woman was too much like Hawkeye for him. Instead he would simply do as commanded rather than risk possible injury.

* * *

><p>During the drive to meet with Mustang, Zenobia read over the document in her hand. Flipping through the pages only made things worse. Upon seeing Ed's signature she was both angered and hurt. It crushed her, but she knew his handwriting too well to believe it a forgery. How on earth could he sign such a paper?<p>

Didn't he know that something like this would hurt her? He hadn't had the decency to call or write over the past week and yet he could send this to her doorstep thinking that she would willingly sign without an explanation. How could he possibly be so cruel?

Once inside the building she allowed the anger to take over completely. Zenobia walked down the halls at a pace that hardly allowed the young male officer to stay at her side. It was obvious she knew exactly where she was going and so he finally gave up on leading the way.

She'd passed down these halls many times before. Once had been to try and talk Roy into coaxing Edward back to work. Naturally she'd made him think it was his idea, just as his lieutenant had suggested. In the end everything had gone rather well, landing Ed a desk job in Central.

Many other times had simply been to meet Riza for lunch so they could discuss the men in their lives and how to go about dealing with them. They'd become close friends and the older woman had helped her through many issues with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

This however was going to be no social visit. Her friend had not bothered to warn her about this new development. Because the document had passed through the office she knew the lieutenant had to have known about it. After all, Roy was notorious for losing paperwork. The fact that this one had not escaped him made her even more irritated.

"Where's Mustang?" Zenobia demanded, glaring at the lower officers in the front office. Each seemed to pale considerably as her eyes passed over them one by one. She was so much like Hawkeye it was scary. The only difference being that she didn't have a gun, did she?

Coming into the room, Riza gazed at the devastation her peer had caused. It was apparent that none of the soldiers were in any position to speak. "He's in his office, but I'm afraid the Colonel is busy with paperwork at this time. If you could…"

Turning to her friend, Noba allowed her eyes to soften, though only just a fraction. "So in other words he's not doing anything." Striding past the lieutenant, she opened the door, walked in, and closed it again. She allowed it to click gently shut before peering at the back of the office chair behind the desk.

Regaining its full fury, her gaze bore into the back of his head, causing Roy to flinch involuntarily. Her voice ground out the words slowly, allowing them to cut as deeply as possible. "You better have one damn good reason for sending me these."

He turned just in time to watch her throw the folder he'd sent, down in front of him. Placing his elbows on the desk, the colonel folded his hands together and put his chin on them, forcing himself to give an easy smile. "Mrs. Elric, it's so good to see you again. I trust you've been well."

Placing her hands opposite of Mustang, Noba shifted so that she was looking down on him. By her scowl it was obvious that she wanted to do so much more than merely lecture him. "Don't give me that Roy. Why are you sending me divorce papers? And why did my husband sign them?"

Holding his hands up, as if showing he was unarmed, the officer began to explain, "Please understand that this is all in your best interest. Fullmetal thought sending them through this office would be easier than giving them to you himself." Roy's tone was that of someone trying to regain control.

"Find then, tell me where my husband is and I'll ring his neck instead of yours." When the colonel shook his head it infuriated her. Through clenched teeth she threatened, "Roy I swear, if you don't tell me what's going on with Edward right now, you'll be begging Hawkeye to shoot you."

"Alright." He agreed, helplessly feeling his courage drain. He could deal with killers, mass murderers, even face off with Scar. Yet when it came to those two women his resolve and nerve crumbled. Leaning back, he let out a long sigh "Sit down and I'll explain everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Elrics had spent the week in the same dorm room where the switch had taken place. It had become their new home. Ed had already explained things to Al who hadn't been upset by the marriage, as Mustang had supposed. Instead he was happy for his brother, or rather would have been.

Things were different now though. Everything had to be thought through all over again. Ed realized rather quickly that he couldn't ask his young bride to deal with such a situation. He wanted her to be happy, even if that meant he would no longer be a part of her life.

That very afternoon they were sitting in a small room that was part of the library. They were at a table covered with books and papers, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. From what they could tell it had something to do with the new design used in the array.

Ed was pouring over a book, trying to find out how the difference could have made things work out so unexpectedly. He wasn't sure that it could be reversed, wasn't sure he was willing to force Al into the suit again, even if it meant giving up his own body. His back was to the door so that he didn't see when it opened, but he definitely heard when it closed.

Both men turned to look up at the furious woman. Zenobia glanced momentarily toward Al, blanching slightly before pulling her eyes from him to glare at Edward. She kept her gaze locked on him as she made her way toward the end of the table. "I thought you'd have better sense than this Edward Elric."

With that she threw the papers down in front of him. "Did you really think that you could just cut me out of the picture so easily? That I wouldn't come asking questions? That I'd just sign this ridiculous document without any sort of explanation? Were you even thinking Edward?"

He glanced toward Alphonse and realized she must already know the worst. "I was trying to protect you." He admitted with a sigh. Turning his gaze back toward her he added, "Now that you know, you should be able to understand why I did it." The hurt that came into her eyes was staggering.

"You thought… you thought that because you…" She could feel the hot tears coming into her eyes. Her fists clenched tightly. Turning toward Al, she trembled. "I realize that you don't know me but I happen love your brother dearly. I realize you're not him, that you're not my husband. "

When Edward started to say something she held a hand out toward him. "No, I can't speak to you. I'm too mad at you to speak to you." Pausing a moment, she continued, "Alphonse all I needed was an explanation. Now that I have one I can deal with this as well as you or your brother."

Turning back to her husband, she clenched her jaw momentarily. "What I can't deal with is my husband running off and leaving me! Honestly Edward, you've had a week to call me! Why couldn't you just pick up the phone? Why did you have to send those papers?"

Reaching out a hand toward her he paused, looking at the gauntlet before dropping it back to the table. "My voice…" He began, "You wouldn't have known it was me. If I had come home you would have thought I was Alphonse. I'm not the man you married Noba. That's why I sent the papers."

Pointing a finger towards the younger Elric, she demanded, "Is he the man I married then? The one with the blond hair and golden eyes?" Looking at her in-law, she knelt beside him and questioned in a softer tone, "Are you the one that stood at the alter with me? The one who proposed? Are you my husband?"

Alphonse said nothing, his brow furrowed. When he didn't answer she gave him a sympathetic smile. "No, of course you're not." She murmured, touching his arm lightly. Standing again, Zenobia turned to the armor. "And what about you? Did you propose to and wed me?"

Dropping his head, Edward felt defeated. "Yes." He affirmed. "I did, but can you really stand to be with me now?" He felt a pang when his brother blanched at his words. Quickly he tried to rephrase his meaning, "Can you look at Alphonse and not see me sitting there?"

Looking at the younger man, she frowned before turning back to her husband. "You expect Mustang to know the difference. You expect the other military people to see it. You probably even assume Winry will be able to cope. Yet you think that I can't learn to handle it?"

Al finally found his voice, "You and Brother have something more than what he and all the others have." He explained, swallowing hard at the thought of using his brother's voice to tell her such a thing. "I can't… won't act the same towards you as he did. With the others, it will be less of a change."

Her frown deepened as she considered his words. Sighing heavily, she looked at Edward. "I know that things will be difficult. I'm not saying this will be easy, it won't. But I'd rather face these changes than lose you completely." Gently she reached out to lay a hand on his. "I want my husband, for better or worse."

He stared at her hand for a long moment before returning her gaze. "I'm sorry I sent those papers. But I still think it would be best if we…" He searched for the right words, noting that her lips were already tightening into a thin line. "If Al and I were to stay in the dorms until this is resolved."

Instantly the anger returned to her eyes but almost as quickly it was smothered. "Fine." Jerking her hand away, she moved to the door. "If that's the way you want it Edward, then so be it." And with that she exited, leaving both men to stare dumbfounded after her. Neither moved to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It was late that evening when the Elric brothers finally headed toward their dorm room. "Brother," Al was saying, "Do you really think you should have just let her walk away like that? I mean it was obvious that she wanted you to go home with her. Shouldn't you at least call?"

"No Al." Edward sighed, finally reaching their door. "I don't even sound like myself so how would a phone call…" He paused as the door swung open before he'd even placed his key in the lock. Standing before him was his wife, dressed in a set of pajamas, her face stern.

"If you two are going to be so late getting home you should send word." Noba informed, moving from the doorway to stretch out on the couch. Picking up a book she'd obviously been reading she added, "Supper's on the coffee table Al. I hope you don't mind cold hamburger. I expected you earlier."

Closing the door behind them, Alphonse glanced around the room. Apparently she'd been busy. Photos of herself and Edward hung on the walls. Even a few of the siblings from several years back. His brother's blanket had been changed out for a handmade quilt and a pile of pillows.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Edward questioned, also having taken in the changes his wife had made. "These dorms are for single military personnel only, no families allowed." How had she even gotten into the room without a key or use of alchemy?

Taking a sip of tea, she glanced toward him. "Actually the military has already made allowances for family members." Sitting her book aside, she moved to sit up straight. "In the past they allowed Al to stay here with you. Now however it is you who are staying with Al."

When both men gawked, she gave a sly smile. "According to military documents," She slipped a hand behind the couch cushion, producing a manila folder from it. "the Fullmetal Alchemist is short," She tossed the folder onto the table, ignoring her husband's obvious fuming. "with long blond hair and golden eyes. His right arm and left leg are automail."

Glancing at her in-law, she stated matter-of-factly. "You have become the Fullmetal Alchemist. _You_ are now the dog of the military." When neither man moved, she lounged again. "And so because Edward is no longer in the military there is no breach of protocol for his wife to stay with him. Because, this is Al's room not his."

With clenched fists, the elder of the two men informed, "I don't care what that stupid document says, I am still Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. This room is still in my name and because of that I can't move my wife in with me. These dorms are for single personnel only!"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked, "Who carries the pocket watch?" Both men seemed to blanch. Without seeming to realize it Alphonse moved his hand into his pocket, pulling out the object in question. A smirk crossed her face. "Only an alchemist of the state is allowed to wear one of those. Besides, I've already consulted Roy on the matter."

"You went to Mustang?" Edward bellowed. He was boiling mad now. She had gone behind his back to talk to the colonel. Somehow she had managed to persuade him into giving her a key. "You can't stay here." He informed sternly. "This is the _men's_ dormitory!"

Picking up her book again, she shrugged. "I'll go home when my husband does. Until then you get the couch because that bed isn't big enough for two." Flipping a page she smiled to herself. It had been hard work convincing the colonel she was technically in the right.

Taking the cold hamburger, Alphonse murmured, "I'm going to the cafeteria to eat." And with that he went out into the hallway. However instead of moving toward the dining area he stayed close enough to just make out what would transpire. At least he hoped he'd be able to hear.

When the door closed Edward moved to stand behind the sofa, staring down at his wife. Pulling the book from her hands caused her to frown. "Under the guide lines that you have set, you realize that Al would now be considered your husband? Is that really what you believe?"

Smiling sadly she reached up to touch his cheek. "Darling you are my husband. I married Edward Elric, not the Fullmetal Alchemist." As she leaned forward he bowed enough for her to kiss his steel cheek. "Besides, you left me no other option. I simply can't live without you. I love you."

Inside he seemed to glow. She had finally said it to him. For the first time in this form he heard the words that he thought he'd never hear again. "I love you too. But you can't stay here." When she started to protest he held a finger to her lips. "We'll go home tomorrow. I can't have my wife being the only woman in these dorms. It's too dangerous."

Noba laughed, her eyes beaming. "You always were the jealous sort Edward Elric." When he moved to sit on the couch she allowed it, leaning against his side. "Now then, may I have my book back?" She queried, reaching toward the novel she hadn't really been paying much attention to.

When he returned it, she actually began reading. Luckily she'd chosen a book she'd already read, so she wasn't spoiling a new novel for herself. An hour hadn't even passed before Alphonse came back into the room, pausing when he saw the contented smile on his new sister's face.

"I'm kinda tired." He informed, retrieving a pair of sleeping shorts from his chestier drawers. When she yawned in reply he assumed that she was too. Moving into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him before getting ready for bed. He had heard what she said, and was relieved. _'At least she doesn't think of me like that. This is awkward enough.'_

Stretching, Zenobia yawned again, then groaned as her husband rubbed her back. "Oh that feels good." She smiled, enjoying the pampering. Perhaps she had been bullheaded throughout the day. But at least she had her husband back, even if he didn't look or sound like himself.

"You better get in bed too." He considered aloud as he quit rubbing her sore muscles. When she began to pout, he chuckled. "It's late, and we've all had a very long day. Besides," He added, "tomorrow is moving day. You'll need to rest up so we can get all this stuff back to the apartment."

Her pout faded but she didn't smile. Instead she gave him a rather odd, concerned look. "You don't really have to sleep on the couch Edward." She admitted, curling to sit on her legs. "I mean, I don't mind if you want the bed. That way you'll have plenty of room. I know how much you toss and turn."

The room took on a quiet air that hung there for a while. "I can't sleep." He almost whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "In this body… I don't need to rest." When her brow furrowed he added, "It's alright really. I don't get tired so it's not as if it's…"

He paused when she raised up, placing a hand on his cheek. "Oh darling, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kissing what should have been his lips, she soothed, "When we get home, you'll sleep with me though right? Alphonse at least laid down at night, or else why have two beds?"

He considered her request but decided not to pursue the conversation just then. Instead he simply stroked her hair. "It'll be alright." He informed, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her into the air. Moving to his bed he slipped her underneath the covers. "Good night." He breathed.

"Night." She echoed, snuggling down and closing her eyes. But instead of sleeping she listened. Listened, as Alphonse entered the room and climbed into his own bed. Listened to the click of the light switch as it was turned off. And finally, listened as her husband settle onto the couch.

Turning so she could see him better, she noticed that he was actually sitting up with a book in his hand. Noba watched as he turned the pages in the dim light that shown in from a nearby streetlamp. She waited until Al's breathing changed, proof that he'd fallen fast asleep. Only then did she make her move.

Ever so quietly she slid off the bed. Tucking a pillow under her arm, she looped the cover around the other. As gently as she could, she glided across the floor to stand beside the couch. When her husband glanced up and saw her, she put a finger to her lips then pointed toward Alphonse.

Ed could feel himself smiling as she placed the pillow on his lap, then curled up on the rest of the couch. He helped her adjust the covers and when she smiled, he sighed. Placing a finger on his immovable lips, he then moved it to hers. Her smile softened as she stroked his arm.

When she closed her eyes, he draped his arm over her. Edward completely forgot his book as he sat watching her fall asleep. He had missed her, more than he'd been willing to admit to anyone. Now, although the circumstances still seemed insurmountable, he felt at peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

AN: I have to say thanks to: Ed'.Kitten, ChibiUchiha723, and DinRose!

Ya'll have given the the motivation to keep working on this story! When I started posting I had 19 chapters done. (Was 20 but two ended up being combined) Now I've got 21 and I've figured out how to end it! I mean I knew what happened but hadn't visualized how. And I have to visualize it before I can write it.

So THANK YOU!

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

It wasn't until the next morning that Zenobia realized just how difficult the situation had become. With her eyes still closed, she smiled, hearing her husband's voice. Then a cold metal hand, different from the automail she'd come to know, brushed her face, and she remembered.

She was glad she'd remembered in time to open her eyes and grin at Edward, a new strange Edward. Her chest hurt as she glanced across and caught sight of what should have been her husband. _'No, that's Alphonse, my brother-in-law.'_ She warned herself sternly.

"Morning beautiful." A voice murmured. A voice she wouldn't have known twenty-four hours earlier. She stretched, receiving the same massage she'd gotten the night before. And when she groaned this new voice laughed. "You must be stiff. You stayed curled up in a knot all night."

Nodding, she sat up, keeping her eyes away from her in-law. "Morning." She murmured, leaning forward to kiss the same cold metal cheek she'd kissed the night before. Stretching again, she stood and headed for the bathroom. When the door closed her smile faded.

This was not going to be as easy as she'd thought. The lips of her husband, and the arms she'd longed to run into, were now off limits. Knowing that she couldn't hold herself together, she called through the closed door, "I'm gonna take a shower!" With that Noba turned on the water to cover the sound of her tears.

* * *

><p>By the time she was done showering the tears had run dry. She'd be able to blame her red face on the hot water. Pulling her wet hair back into a ponytail she breathed slowly, willing herself to be calm and natural. Her husband needed her; this was no time for weakness.<p>

Managing an easy smile, she exited the bathroom but quickly found her husband's body nowhere in sight. _'His body…'_ What a strange thought. No, she'd have to think of it as Alphonse. It was still living and breathing, though it was not her husband. She couldn't forget that, not even for a moment.

"Where's Al?" She questioned, finding Edward taking pictures off the walls and placing them gently into her suitcase. Judging from the looks of things, her clothes were already packed away and ready to go.

"He's gone to the library to do some more research." When his wife frowned toward the other bed, he sighed, "Al thinks it might be better to stay here…" Her eyes locked on him and he added quickly, "By himself… Since as you pointed out, '_he_' is now the state alchemist."

Noba was chewing on her bottom lip. She hadn't thought they'd be willing to split up. Then, feeling the atmosphere surrounding Edward, she realized they didn't want to. He was trying desperately to please her, although the decision pained him. "Does everybody know? About the switch I mean."

Turning, Ed took a seat on the bed, surprised when she came to stand before him, looping her arms around his neck, "This is all top secret. If people knew this was even possible there's no telling what the repercussions would be. The personnel in Mustang's office know, and of course Winry will find out eventually but…"

"But this is all hush hush?" She finished with a soft sigh. Noba leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips before she finally concluded. "It wouldn't look good if the Fullmetal Couple kept separate homes. Especially if his little brother was to move in with his wife."

Putting his arms around her waist, he cringed. 'Fullmetal Couple' that was what the newspapers had dubbed them as soon as the engagement had been announced. The media exposure had been extensive. Everyone thought he had been sent away on assignment after their honeymoon. Now, a charade would have to be kept up.

"I know this isn't easy on you." He began, seeing the pain in her eyes that she hid so well. No one, not even Riza, would have noticed it. But he did, and her happy facade pained him. She shouldn't have to pretend, at least not with him. "I don't want you to hide the truth from me. From the others, sure, but not from me."

Instantly her face fell. She'd tried so hard. What was it that had given her away? "I'm sorry Edward." Again she bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. He wanted the truth, but she wasn't sure she could handle voicing it. Instead she backtracked, "Alphonse will have to live with us. It's the only plausible solution."

He could feel himself scowling. Giving her a quick but gentle shake, he insisted, "I don't care about that right now! I don't care if people think you're cheating on me!" He was shocked when she slapped his cheek. Although he hadn't really felt it, it stung. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Zenobia was biting her lip again, so he continued, "I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want to make sure that you're going to be alright. If this is going to break you then I'll insist we go ahead with the divorce."

"You do and I'll break you!" Suddenly all her unease was gone. She was mad again and moving out of his grasp. "And it'll be a lot easier to do now that you're made outta metal!" Turning her back on him she fumed for only a second before she realized what she'd said.

When she looked at him again he sat with his head down, shoulders slumped. Rushing back, she knelt before him. "Oh Edward I didn't mean that! But why do you have to be so stupid?" Looking up into his face, tears lined her eyes. "Don't you understand? Losing _you_ would break me!"

With a gentle gauntlet, he wiped the tears away before pulling her up into an embrace. He silently vowed then and there to never threaten her with divorce again. If it were to happen, she would be the one to make that decision, and he hoped she never would.


	9. Chapter 9

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The next day around lunch time Noba was home alone when the phone rang. She considered just letting it ring when she realized that Ed might want her to come to the office to have lunch with them. "Elric residence." She answered in the most upbeat voice she could muster.

"You sound much better today." Riza mused. "I saw Edward when he arrived for work and he told me what happened. I must say I'm very impressed with how you handled the colonel in my absence. I wish I could have been there to see it in person. The office is still buzzing about it."

"I'm not so sure I should forgive you." Zenobia groused, irritated with herself for already considering it. "After all you could have warned me about what was going on. I was suspicious about your suddenly busy schedule last week. Couldn't face me in person hm?"

"Now now," Riza consoled. She always took a different manner with her young friend than she did with her coworkers. She was more comfortable and open. "I did everything I could short of shooting Edward to try and stop him. But it's not as if I ever really believed that anything would come of it."

Noba scoffed so she continued, "I know you too well for that. And since he wouldn't come to you I figured the next best thing would be for you to find out on your own. Besides I was under orders not to breathe a word. If we had've continued our luncheons you would have known something was up."

"Well maybe that would've been better." The younger woman considered. "But why are you calling me now? You must know that I'm not very happy with you. Out of all the paperwork that gets lost why couldn't it have been those?" She insisted, her heart clenching in pain.

"It was in your best interest that you receive them as quickly as possible in order to get it over with." Riza stated plainly. "And as to why I'm calling today…" There was a pause before she began again in a lower voice, "Edward wanted me to. He's very worried about you Noba."

The young bride slumped against the wall. "Why couldn't he have been worried about me two days ago?" Then she added sternly, "Besides I'm still not sure I forgive you yet. You're supposed to be my eyes and ears when Edward's at work."

With a sigh, the elder explained again, "I was under strict orders. Orders come before friendship. But look, can you forgive me in the next fifteen minutes? I've reserved a table at that new restaurant just off Second Street. They opened during your honeymoon and I've been waiting on you so we could check it out."

Noba knew exactly which one she was referring to and had been disappointed when her friend couldn't get off to go sooner. "Fine but you're paying." When Hawkeye laughed she hung up the phone. Grabbing her jacket and keys she headed for the door, a smile already on her lips.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to have some normalcy." Zenobia said, stirring her soda with a straw. Looking into the liquid, she gave a low sigh. She'd ordered the chicken, a very normal dish for her to choose. Something that she wasn't very adept at cooking so she tended to get it only while out to eat.<p>

Riza watched the younger woman very closely. She could tell something was troubling her friend, something beyond the obvious situation. She wasn't sure if it was something they could speak about in public or not but she gave a vague, "So, how did things go yesterday?"

Frowning, Noba kept her eyes on her glass. "He didn't want to share a bed with me at all. Said that I would get too cold." Groaning, she leaned into the palm of her hand. "I get that he can't sleep but that doesn't mean I don't want him nearby. Maybe that's being selfish but I've missed him so much."

"No," The elder contended, "it's not being selfish. He's your husband. I'd be more worried about it if you didn't want him around. The fact that you do says a lot. Especially now." Folding her hands in front of her she gave a reassuring smile, "He sounded so proud of how you've handled this."

That gave the young bride some hope. She'd been afraid that she had pushed too hard, too soon. "I wish he'd make it easier on me and just be himself. I know it can't be like it was…" Her lips turned downward again thinking of what they'd lost, "But he's still here, we haven't lost each other completely."

"Make him remember what he was like around Alphonse before." Riza suggested. "He wasn't standoffish with him. They even sparred from what I can remember. You've got to let him know that he isn't going to break you with a simple touch. He's just not sure of his own strength yet."

Nodding thoughtfully, Noba realized that Hawkeye was right. In his current form he couldn't feel how gentle or rough he was being. He couldn't feel her, although she could almost swear she had felt his breath after he'd finally consented to holding her in his arms last night.

"He wasn't very sure of himself when we first met either." She mused, thinking back to that nervous man on their first date. "He was so worried about his automail and what I'd think of it. Do you know he tried to keep it covered most of the time we were dating?" She laughed softly.

Her eyes became softer as she thought of their wedding day. "He seemed so scared to show me his scars. I guess he was afraid they'd make me uncomfortable. He was surprised when he found out I had a huge scar from surgery." Glancing up, she informed, "I had my gallbladder removed as a teen. The surgery wasn't as precise then as it is now."

Nodding, Riza thought of her own battle marred skin. "It's funny the things we try to keep hidden." Just then their food arrived and the conversation turned to lighter, more uplifting topics. By the end of their meal both where in a much better frame of mind, and parted as good a friends as ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

AN: I'm afraid I've been a bit too busy and stressed to work on the story lately. Glad I have a few chapters buffer between what's posted and where I actually am in the writing.

Oh and, please review! :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Zenobia stared miserably out her bedroom window toward the park across the street, her arms crossed over her chest. It had been an awkward few days to say the least. Alphonse was shy around her, and tried to avoid contact with her altogether. However in such a small apartment it was next to impossible.

Edward had become cautious ever since she'd poked herself on his spikes. He'd quit wearing them after that, but seemed worried about what other damage the suit might inflict. He continually mentioned the cold weather, and how close proximity was not in her best interest. Still she greeted him every evening with a kiss and insisted he lie with her at least until she'd fallen asleep.

Today however was worse, because she'd received a phone call from the local newspaper. Apparently Edward had agreed to a public interview sometime before the wedding. Now the media wanted to confirm a good time for the meeting. She'd told them Saturday, in the very park she was now looking at.

Biting her lip, she cringed as she heard the front door open. She could hear her husband calling to her but made no move toward his new voice. Hearing him come in and pause behind her, she frowned. Couldn't he at least bring himself to hold her in her current state of distress?

With a sigh, she turned to him, arms still crossed. "The guy from the newspaper called. He wanted to know when we were available for the public conference _you _agreed to." Her frown deepened as he groaned and took a seat on the bed. Moving to stand before him she added, "I told him Saturday at Central Park. It'll be early afternoon."

Reaching out, he pulled her down into his lap, momentarily forgetting his cold metal body. "I'm sorry. With everything that's happened I completely forgot. But why did you agree to it at all? Couldn't you have given some excuse?"

Noba glowered at her husband. "We're supposed to be pretending everything is normal remember? The media didn't know about Al's… disappearance. So they aren't aware of his being found again. What was I supposed to say Edward? Oh I'm sorry my husband is suddenly too busy to deal with you! Besides all this media mess is Mustang's fault!"

Nodding, the alchemist massaged her shoulders which were obviously tense. He silently cursed the colonel for ever interfering in their private life. "Alright, I guess the only thing to do is have Al pretend to be me." He paused when her brow furrowed. "You two will have to work together to make it look as natural as possible."

Groaning, Zenobia leaned against her husband. Closing her eyes she imagined she could feel his warmth. She sighed as his massage ended and he wrapped his arms affectionately around her. After a few moments she whispered, "I love you Edward. Welcome home."

He could feel the smile tugging at his lips. "I love you too Noba." He breathed in response, moving to place an unfeeling kiss atop her head. How he wished he could really feel it. To have her lips move in time with his once more. Would they ever have another chance?

* * *

><p>"So we have to pretend to be the happy newlyweds?" They could all hear the concern in his voice. He sat with his head down at the now empty dining room table. He was glad they hadn't had this discussion earlier or he wouldn't have had any appetite for supper.<p>

Leaning back, Noba felt sorry for her in-law. This wasn't something either of them were prepared for. "I realize this won't be easy for you Al. And I wish there was some other way but Mustang started all this." Irritation seeped into her voice. "He thought it would be good publicity for the military if people saw that the 'alchemist of the people' had found happiness."

Sighing, Edward explained further, "I sort of dropped off radar for a while. People were starting to think that allowing me to join the military at such a young age had been poor judgment on the part of the government. So when I asked Noba to marry me, Roy thought it was his chance to show the public how well adjusted I'd become."

Zenobia laid a hand on her husband's arm, looking up at him lovingly. "And you have…" She gave a noncommittal laugh, "All things considered I think you've done very well." Turning back to Al, who was now watching them, she added, "I think you've both handled things beautifully."

With a sigh, Alphonse nodded. "But this will be different. I'll have to look, act, and talk like Brother. I know how he used to be but…" Glancing between them again, he admitted, "I don't know how Brother has been around you Noba. We're going to have to practice…" He paused, swallowing hard, "A lot."

Frowning deeply, she realized just how right he was. They hardly even spoke to one another unless Ed was around. And during those times they never touched. She thought back to all the times she laid her head lovely on her fiancé's shoulder during interviews. How happy she'd been to just be close to him.

It was different with Alphonse. With Al she had to keep her distance, afraid of forgetting even for a moment that it wasn't her husband. However, when she looked into his eyes she could see the difference, the fear, the unease, the lack of love they once held. "Yes." She finally affirmed. "We're going to have to do a lot of practicing."

Edward shifted at this. He had always been so jealous when Noba was close to any other man. Even having Roy alone with her, especially Roy, made him uncomfortable, and extremely defensive. Pushing back his chair, he cleared his throat before voicing his concern, "Maybe I should leave…"

"No!" Both his brother and wife were standing in an instant. They glanced at one another, each turning red at having spoken so rashly. Their heads turned away, looking at nothing as they sat back down. It was Noba who added, "I don't think that would be a very good idea Edward."

Reluctantly taking his seat, the alchemist nodded. Shifting uncomfortably, he finally suggested, "It might help if you two at least started sitting next to each other." They glanced at him, then at the chair that kept them on opposite sides of the table.

When Zenobia slipped her hand over her husband's Al took the hint and moved to sit opposite his brother. With a resigned sigh, Noba then hesitantly took the hand of her in-law. It was awkward, holding both men's hands, but she absolutely refused to release that of her husband.

Edward was amazed at how jealous even such an innocent gesture could make him. It shouldn't have surprised him though. No matter how uncomfortable Alphonse looked sitting there, holding Noba's hand, he could feel it, and Ed could not. With pain in his heart, he pulled away from his wife's grip.

Instantly she turned to pout at him, but he held firm, placing his gauntlets on his knees under the tabletop. It took him a moment to realize that she remedied this by slipping her foot from her shoe and rubbing it against his leg. Though he shouldn't have been able to feel it, somehow he knew what she had done.

Turning from him, she gave her in-law an uneasy smile and began chatting about the weather. Al soon picked up on the conversation and compared it to previous winters he had spent traveling the countryside with his brother. Soon he was smiling, telling her about some of the happier adventures they'd had years ago.

Noba was genuinely intrigued because she'd never heard most of them. Soon they were laughing like old friends, and Al began asking about the more recent events in his brother's life. She blushed politely, skipping over most of the depressing or embarrassing details.

Edward leaned back, listening, but supplying no input of his own. He did realize that though the two seemed to becoming more at ease with one other, Zenobia's foot kept rubbing against his leg. When he tried to move it, she readjusted to keep contact, throwing him a guarded glance.

Listening to the two of them chatter on about the facts of his past, he was content. Somehow, his wife and his brother would become like family. Though the jealousy had subsided, his hand still longed to feel her, really feel her. Then her ankle gave a little twirl, and inwardly he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Author's Note: Problem, I seem to have lost momentum in my writing. :( REVIEW! I NEED MOTIVATION! Seriously. I know what's gonna happen I just can't make myself take the time to write it. So PLEASE, if you want this story to have an ending, review! If I wait too long I'll forget the ending again!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Edward stared out the window toward an unseasonably warm day at the park. The stage had been set up close enough so that he could see everything. And with the radio turned on he was able to hear as his sibling gave the answers he'd been supplied during rehearsal.

The alchemist flexed his hand continuously. He knew Al couldn't fully feel the grip she had on his automail hand, but he envied him all the same. Alphonse was the one to show off _his_ new bride to the world. Alphonse was the one standing there, smiling before the cameras as photos were taken.

Zenobia looked natural standing there beside her brother-in-law. She smiled beautifully, and laughed at the right moments. Her dark eyes sparkled towards the crowd as she recounted her and her husband's first date. This had all been recorded before but the papers never seemed to tire of it.

Then, just when it was almost over, just when they would head off toward the meal that had been planned for afterward, someone asked for it. "Would the Fullmetal Couple please give us a kiss for the camera?" Everyone began cheering, getting their cameras ready.

Her smile stayed in place. Al was stumbling with several uh's and um's before she took control of the situation. Everyone knew the Fullmetal Couple had never completely refused such a request before, though they had tried to early on. "Well I suppose we should have expected that." She laughed, and the crowd laughed with her.

Without giving her 'husband' a chance to refuse, she took firm hold of his shoulders, gazing at him momentarily. Alphonse relaxed in her grasp, putting his arms around her just before she moved her hands behind his head. With closed eyes, their lips met to the cheers of everyone in the crowd.

Pulling the curtains closed, Edward moved to shut the radio off. He'd only intended to turn the switch but ended up shoving it from the table, sending it flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Hardly noticing the damage, he moved to slump onto their queen-size bed.

_'Alphonse…'_ His mind growled. He tried not to think of his wife, who had looked so happy standing on that stage. She had turned such a loving gaze on Al that it made his non-existent stomach churn. And Al, slipping his arms so easily, so naturally, around her waist.

Before he knew it, Ed's fist came down, breaking through the bedside table. The lamp atop it fell over, shattering as it hit the ground. The alchemist stared at it for a long moment. He'd been betrayed so thoroughly. Zenobia could be happy without him, could be happy with Alphonse as her husband.

Just then he heard the front door slam. Glancing up, he watched as Noba rushed though the hallway. Standing, he made it to the bedroom doorway just as a noise came from the bathroom. Rushing to the closed door he knocked, but the only answer was the same sound, coming from his sick wife.

As he opened the door he was distressed to see her kneeling over the toilet bowl. Her face whiter than he'd ever seen it. Quickly he moved to hold her hair back for her. Once she was done he wet a washrag and handed it to her. She nodded gratefully, wiping her face with the damp cloth.

Moving back, she leaned against the wall, unsure if she should try standing. "Don't… tell… Al…" She panted, bringing a hand to her forehead. The whole room was spinning so she closed her eyes. Listening, she heard as Edward took a seat beside her before laying his cool gauntlet on her cheek.

Removing her own hand, she leaned into his touch. He waited until her breathing was back to normal before he questioned, "What happened? It looked like everything went as well as we could have expected."

Opening her eyes, she gave him a pointed look before closing them again. "Yeah sure, everything went fine until someone decided they wanted a photo op." She felt her stomach heave again and she moved back into place incase any of her breakfast had survived the first round.

Leaning over her, Edward admonished himself for ever thinking that she had betrayed him. When she relaxed again he noted, "But it couldn't have been this bad." The glare she gave made him flinch. "It was my lips after all. And I don't think I've ever caused anything like this before… Have I?"

Groaning, Noba wanted to smack her husband but thought better of it. She felt bad enough without having an injured hand as well. "It was your lips Edward but it wasn't you! It was…" She shivered. Standing, she grabbed the toothpaste and brush, and began trying vigorously to get the taste out of her mouth.

Watching her, Ed felt a satisfied smile slip over his lips, and was grateful she couldn't see it. He'd been so jealous of his younger brother. So upset with how their bodies seemed to naturally fit together. But it had all been an act. He couldn't imagine Noba making herself sick on his account.

As he rose he gazed at her in the mirror. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth was full of foam as she continued her harsh brushing. Her black hair was disheveled, though it had been perfect only minutes earlier. "What about the luncheon? Weren't you supposed to go there with Al?"

Spitting, she rinsed out her mouth before answering. "I was…" She turned to look at him straight on. "But I didn't figure I could last through that." Frowning and folding her arms across her chest, she pointed out, "I barely made it back here in time! What would _that_ have looked like to the press?"

He could have laughed at how unbelievably beautiful she looked in that moment. Hair flying, lip puckered, brow furrowed, and arms crossed. She looked like an angry kitten. "I meant what excuse did you give? You didn't just take off running across the street did you?"

Scoffing, she moved past him toward the kitchen. "Of course not! After going through all that to try and look normal…" She shivered. "I wouldn't have ruined it! If I was going to do that I would've done so at the start." Browsing the icebox she explained, "I told them I had urgent business to attend to and thanked them for understanding. Then I took off running."

Edward laughed, certain she hadn't actually dashed off at such a rate. "So you just left poor Al there all alone?" He quit laughing when she glared at him. "There's more soda under the counter if that's what you're looking for. You drank the last cold one this morning."

Closing the icebox, Noba retrieved what she was after. Not bothering with ice, she moved to the living room where she took a seat on the couch. After he'd taken his place beside her, she admitted, "I'll have to apologize to him for that. But I didn't know what else to do. Please don't tell him I got sick." She begged, suddenly sincere. "He'd be so upset."

Nodding, Edward put an arm around his wife and wondered how much longer she'd be able to keep up the facade. "No I don't think that would be a good idea." He paused a moment when he realized, "Especially since it was his first kiss."

Groaning, Zenobia leaned against her husband, trying very hard to disappear. No wonder Alphonse had been so hesitant. It hadn't only been that he would be kissing his sister-in-law, but that it would be his very first kiss! "I hadn't even thought of that. He must be very disappointed."

The alchemist shifted to look down at his wife, perplexed for a moment. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "I wonder if he is…" When she gazed back at him, he smothered the once more rising jealousy. "I only meant that I wouldn't have been."

Frowning, she noted, "No of course not. You're my husband, he's my…" She groaned again, louder this time, leaning away from him and into the pillows of the couch. "Can we not talk about this?" She asked in a muffled voice, refusing to lift her face from the cushions.

Pulling her back to his chest, he chuckled. "Alright then," He soothed, comforted when she rested her cheek against his chest. "Someone else from the newspaper called and asked when we would be available for a one-on-one interview. I explained that the couple needed some time to get adjusted to married life before doing anymore interviews."

Closing her eyes Noba willed the rest of the world away. "You know if this goes on much longer Al and I are going to have to get a divorce." She smiled when her husband chuckled. Looking up at him, she sobered. "Seriously though, if this continues on for… well for years… it wouldn't be right on him."

Gently rubbing her back, Ed sighed. He knew what she meant. Alphonse was being forced to play the part of a married man. Unable to pursue even an innocent relationship. The alchemist stiffened at the thought of his brother finding someone though. The thought of those lips against anyone's other than Noba's… It was unthinkable. "We'll see." He finally admitted.


	12. Chapter 12

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Author's Note: I've written two chapters today! Thanks to my reviewers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

It was well after midnight before the front door finally opened and Alphonse came sneaking in. Edward rose from his place on the couch to greet him but sat back down when his sibling motioned for him to do so. The younger man looked extremely pale and drawn. "Where have you been Al? We've been worried."

"Worried..." The blond breathed, taking a seat beside the suit he'd been in for so long. Leaning back against the cushions, he closed his eyes. "I couldn't face her." He rested a moment before continuing. "She was so strong out there Brother… I was so scared and then…"

His jaw set, unable to continue for several moments. "I want to try and switch back Brother. I can't keep doing this. I can't… I can't…" He faltered before deciding to move on. "She's so strong Brother. I can see why you love her. This," He gestured to each of them, "isn't right."

Edward remained motionless for several minutes. "Noba mentioned that maybe there should be a divorce after all. Just for the papers though. As she put it, 'Maybe Al and I should get a divorce.'" He gave a half laugh and shrugged. "That would be less dangerous."

"But it wouldn't solve anything!" Alphonse insisted, surprised by his own forwardness, but ceasing the opportunity. "It isn't just about what it looks like to other people Brother. It's about you and her. She wants you! I could feel it in her while we were standing there. She wanted me to be you so badly!"

"I did." Noba admitted, causing both men to glance toward where she stood in the doorway, a robe pulled tightly around herself to keep warm. "The whole time… there at the end… I kept telling myself it was Edward. That it was his lips, his arms… But you can't lie to yourself like that and expect to get away with it."

Shivering, she moved to sit on the coffee table, perching between the two brothers so she had a clear view of both. "I wanted it to be Edward up there with me. But Al it wouldn't have mattered what form he was in. If he had been able to stand there in this armor I would have been fine. So no, you're not going to try and switch places again."

Hanging his head so as not to meet her gaze, Alphonse sighed. "You don't understand. At the meal everyone kept going on about how wonderful my wife was. About what a lucky man I am to have found you… How it's so obvious we were meant to be together. I wanted to tell them it wasn't me. That it was Brother who was the lucky one. But I couldn't."

Edward noticed how Zenobia's shoulders seemed to slump. How her eyes took on such sad longing. She had felt so guilty about leaving Alphonse to face those people alone. "Al," He murmured but found no words to follow it. Instead he simply laid a hand on his sibling's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Alphonse." When the brothers glanced at her, her head was down, but they could hear her voice quaver. "I shouldn't have left you alone like that. I thought…" She fell silent for only a moment. "I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry Al. Please forgive me."

Shock was painted all over the young man's face. Slowly his mouth formed a thin line. Gently he placed his hand under her chin, raising her face to look at him. "No, I know why you did. I can't blame you. Someone offered for me to go with you but I didn't. That was my decision."

For a moment she felt relieved, but then a shadow passed over her eyes. "Alphonse, no matter what happens you and Edward are not going to try and recreate that array." When he moved to speak, she stopped him. "I haven't lost my husband completely. If he were to… to die in an attempt, I don't know what I'd do."

Nodding, Alphonse finally understood. It wasn't that she was afraid that it wouldn't work, she was afraid of losing Ed for good. He could understand that. The thought of losing his brother again was horrifying. It would certainly be far worse than their current situation, especially if Al survived in his brother's body.

Relaxing, Noba sighed, "By the way Winry called. She's going to be in town for some automail convention next week so she'll be staying here. And before you ask, no, I did not tell her what's happened. I figured since this is classified it's better to tell her in person."

Alphonse couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips, he'd missed the mechanic. However it was obvious that Edward was less pleased. "She's gonna be mad that she hasn't already been told." He warned, having already had a chance to think it through. "And she'll probably want to do some maintenance on that arm and leg."

Al glanced down at the covered automail. He didn't seem to be having any difficulties with it. But then again what did he know? It wasn't like he'd ever had to deal with automail himself. He didn't know how it was supposed to feel. "Is there something wrong with it Brother?"

The alchemist scowled inwardly when his bride chuckled softly. The younger man looked between them before settling his gaze back on his elder. "It might have gotten some rice in it after the wedding." The frown was evident in Ed's tone. "Someone thought it might be funny to throw some at me."

"You said it wouldn't hurt your automail!" Noba retorted, still laughing. "Besides it's your own fault for making fun of me. Going on about how I hadn't got all the rice washed outta my hair." She turned to her in-law, eyes glowing, "So I ordered some uncooked rice from the hotel kitchen and caught him when he wasn't looking."

"Winry found out and had a fit." Ed groaned. "She gave us both a lecture over the phone about what delicate and precise machinery automail is. It took Noba over an hour with the tweezers to get out all we could find. But Winry probably thinks we missed some." He huffed again.

Moving to sit in her husband's lap, she chided, "Such a big baby aren't you? Afraid of a little rice." Stroking his chin, she rested her head on his chest plate. "Poor little alchemist, you have so much trouble with the women in your life. You can't even handle Riza."

"I've been meaning to ask about that." Alphonse murmured, gaining the couple's attention. "You meet her at the office fairly often to go out to lunch. Was she how you met Brother?" He noted the change in the air and was suddenly sorry he'd asked. "I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's alright Al." Ed reassured, shifting Zenobia so that she could easily see both of them. "I wasn't in the military when we met. After you…" He paused, sighing. "After I thought you had died I was kinda messed up. I turned in my watch and began just wandering around. After a month or so I ended up back here…"

"I found him sitting all alone just before a huge storm." Noba recalled, looking only at Ed, afraid to glance at her brother-in-law. Stroking her husband's cheek she mused, "I took him in, like a lost puppy." She smiled when Ed grunted. "Riza found me when she was looking for him. She's the one that helped me get him back into the military."

"She's also the one that told you I was worth all the trouble." Edward added, stroking her cheek in turn. "If you hadn't have found me I might not have been here when Al was located." He added, and she pressed a gentle kiss against his cold hard lips.

Blushing, Alphonse faked a yawn. When Noba noticed him, she too blushed, turning her gaze away quickly. "I guess I'm gonna get some sleep." Standing, he moved to the hallway entry before turning back and asking, "Do you know what day Winry will get here?"

Lifting his wife into his arms and standing, Edward felt himself frown. "She should be here Monday. It was only going to be an overnight thing but considering what's happened… there's no telling how long she'll want to stay." When his brother nodded and left he whispered, "Ready for bed?"

Blinking slowly, his wife smiled. "More than ready. But you're still in trouble for breaking the radio and table." Moving her hand to his lips to stop his rebuttal she added, "I know you fixed both, and the lamp but you're still in trouble. But you're in luck, I'm too tired to argue about it."

He chucked when she snuggled into his arms. How she managed to look so comfortable in a cradle of metal was beyond him. But he didn't ask. She seemed content to lay with her head on his arm for most of the night, and he continued to let her, though it was getting colder.

_'Soon though,' _he thought, _'she'll have to admit this armor is too cold to share a bed with.' _He sighed at that. Edward didn't ever want to let her go, because even in his current state, he could almost feel the warmth that radiated from her. From her, and no one else.


	13. Chapter 13

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: I just finished writing Chapter 24! I'm starting to think finishing this is going to take more chapters than I originally thought. But hey, I'm working on it again! *dances*

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The next morning when she woke up Noba was surprised to find Edward still holding her. She smiled as she stretched, reaching behind her to rub his cheek. "This is nice." She mused, tucking herself closer to him as he shifted, his warmth surrounding her entirely.

"I've missed you." He whispered, his breath hot against her ear as he placed a passionate kiss against her neck. A gasp slipped past her lips as his arms tightened around her. She turned, meeting his lips with her own, taking in his warmth, his scent, his touch.

Then her eyes opened again, and she was alone. The bed beside her was painfully empty and the room depressingly cold. Letting out a long moan she shoved Ed's pillow over her head. She wanted to scream, angry at having such a wonderful dream, what should have been her reality, ripped away from her.

"Are you alright?" She stilled, this voice was not the one from her dream, but it was that of her husband. When she didn't move, Edward took a seat beside her. "It's still early Noba. You don't have to get up yet." Taking the pillow from her, he examined her frustrated expression.

She was pouting, looking very much like a disgruntled teenager. When she made a grab for the pillow he held it just out of her reach, amused with how she leapt at it. "You'll smother yourself if you fall asleep with it over your head." He warned when she finally retrieved it from him.

Then suddenly she was somber, her eyes pleading, "Lay with me?" She begged, placing a hand on his chest. She hadn't meant to cry, didn't even realize the tears were forming until they began to fall. "Please?" She asked, her voice trembling.

With a nod, Edward moved to hold her. She was trembling and his heart broke. Somehow, waking up without him there had caused this pain, and it made him feel guilty. "I'm sorry." He soothed, stroking her hair gently as the tears continued to dampen her cheeks.

"It's not your fault." She murmured, her head lying on his arm. When had she become so weak? She could hear him softly humming a relaxing tune and she closed her eyes. "I don't mean to be so troublesome." She explained, wrapping both arms around his as he laid it over her.

"You're not." He comforted, continuing to hum the tune he'd often heard his mother singing. Then he added in a quiet voice, "I only got up to make sure the heat was still on. I didn't think you'd wake up while I was gone."

Noba was alert then. He'd stayed with her this whole time? Judging from the window the sun was just coming up. She'd only ever asked him to stay with her until she'd fallen asleep. "You must have been very bored." She noted, "It can't be all that interesting, listening to me snore."

Giving a chuckle, Edward pulled her closer. Cold or not, she needed him. "Actually you're very interesting when you sleep." When she gave a questioning noise he explained, "You talk in your sleep. I guess I never noticed it before because I always fell asleep first. I usually don't get up until Al does."

Turning over to face him, Zenobia was astonished. "I still talk in my sleep?" She groaned, tucking herself closer to his armor. What had she dreamt about since he'd come home? What could she have possibly said to him? "What do I talk about and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Laughing again, Ed smoothed his wife's hair once more. So she had known she talked in her sleep. "Oh we had a long discussion about how you wanted a unicorn for your birthday." He paused, "Although I think you might have thought you were talking to your mother. You were very adamant."

Huffing, she shifted to look him in the eye. He knew that wasn't what she had wanted to hear about. Inwardly frowning, he admitted, "You've mentioned me… and Al…" The couple became very silent before he finally concluded, "It doesn't mean anything. They're just dreams."

"Just dreams?" She retorted, turning her face away, ashamed of… well she didn't know of what, but she was certain she should be. When he gently pulled her chin toward him, she insisted, "What did I say and how did I say it Edward? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sighing, he slackened his grasp. "I didn't tell you because I knew it would upset you." Adding silently to himself, _'And I didn't want you to make me sleep on the couch.'_ When she didn't respond, he confessed, "I like to hear your voice at night. It makes it less lonely."

"Awe." She smiled, her hand slipping to his cheek. Noba had never considered just how lonely the nights might be for him. After all, he could easily read or tend to paperwork, all the things he did when she was awake. Yet somehow, it seemed, those things weren't enough to console him.

"You've never said anything you wouldn't normally. Mostly just the moans you keep hidden from everyone else. It's things you'd tell me anyway." Taking in the warmth of her eyes, he insisted, "It's nothing you would be ashamed of. And I love just listening to you breathe."

That was enough to earn him a kiss, a kiss both of them could feel. Exhaling slowly Noba kept her eyes closed, feeling the warmth that wasn't there. Could he feel it too? "If I ever say anything, anything at all, that upsets you, you'll let me know right? You won't hide it from me?"

Sitting up, he laid her back on the bed, musing about how her hair fanned out around her head like a dark halo. "You've mentioned an array." A troubled look passed over her brown eyes. "I don't know exactly what you meant by that. But like I said it's just a dream Noba, nothing to worry about."

"But it upsets you?" She sat up as he nodded. "I can't help what I dream Edward." With a sigh she admitted, "But I curse the stupid thing you came up with. I can't help but think how much easier things would have been if you hadn't tried it. Not just for us, but for Al too."

Nodding, Ed had to agree. His brother had been quite traumatized by the whole experience. Having a body was one thing, having his sibling's body was another. "Al and I have been looking into whether or not we could switch back using that same array." Instantly he felt her hot gaze on him.

"We have to try something Noba." He tried to explain. "We can't leave things the way they are. I'm worried that if we tried to use the philosopher's stone now that I might end up in his body, his real body." He was surprised by how well his wife took that bit of knowledge.

"Ok so it would be weird, but you'd both be flesh and blood." She cut him off when he tried to argue. "It would be easier to get used to if you were both human." Immediately she was sorry for her choice in words. He was already turning from her. "Oh Edward, I didn't mean it like that!"

Grasping for him she just missed as he stood, falling to the bed instead. Scrambling she caught up with him just as he headed out the front door. Without a thought to her attire or the weather she rushed after him, his long legs easily outdistancing her. "Edward!" She screamed, running to catch up, the cold wind cutting though her nightshirt.

Pausing at the corner he glanced back, shocked when he saw her, still trying desperately to catch up. She was trembling violently, her bare feet making slapping noises against the sidewalk, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." She managed, once she'd caught up, her breath lifting like smoke from her lips.

They stood there in silence facing one another for a moment before someone across the street gave a whistle of satisfaction. Edward stiffened, but his wife made no move to admonish the man. Instead she simply stood there in her short nightshirt, shivering, her eyes locked on her husband.

Finally realizing that some of the tears on her face were beginning to come from the sky, he scooped her into his arms. She gave a short gasp of pain as the cold of his metal touched her skin. However she hugged against him tightly as he carried her back to the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I realize there seems to be a lot of drama in this fanfic. I'm sorry, but if there wasn't enough drama I wouldn't keep myself interested enough to keep working on it. So in a way it's a good thing. No drama, no story. Right?


	14. Chapter 14

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Edward cursed himself for not having gotten her back into the house sooner. Why had he even been stupid enough to walk away in the first place? She had been bundled up in front of the fire for over an hour and still she trembled. Handing her a third cup of hot cocoa, he frowned inwardly. He would have to say something, she was still fighting back tears.

Taking a sip of the cocoa she sighed. He had never seen her look so broken in all the time that he'd known her. Even when she had confronted him over the divorce papers, she hadn't looked defeated. Now, it was as if she had been judge, jury, and her very own executioner.

"I know what you meant." He finally murmured, but she didn't turn her gaze from the flames. Gently rubbing her back through the quilt he continued, "I know that you've… we've lost a lot…" He didn't know how to continue. That was why they'd sat in silence for the past hour.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, holding onto her mug like a lifeline. And after a long silence added, "The doctor confirmed it Friday. I wasn't sure because I hadn't had the morning sickness but apparently not everyone does." Her voice was detached, her eyes vacant. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you."

Edward sat motionless. He didn't know how to process what she was saying. It wasn't until she sneezed that he snapped out of the daze. "You shouldn't have been running like that." He admonished, pulling her up into his arms, pressing the cold lips of his helmet against her head.

"I couldn't lose you." She cried, dropping the forgotten cocoa to the floor. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it Edward." Kissing him, she felt the pain in her chest deepen. "I only meant I wanted to have you where you could feel me! So you would want this baby! So you would want me!"

Her sobs made his own heart bleed. "Please Noba… please stop." He begged, holding her to him as tightly as he dared. "I do want you Noba, I've always wanted you. And I want this baby. Oh Noba please…" Still she continued to cry out, un-consoled by his pleas.

Alphonse watched the scene in horror. He had heard as the door slammed, watched as she'd raced after his brother. He was sickened to hear the desperation in her cries. _'I have to find a way to fix this.'_ He thought, _'I have to give her back her husband, no matter what.'_

* * *

><p>Hours later the brothers sat silent at the dining room table. They looked at nothing, certainly not at each other. They could hear the doctor speaking to his patient in hushed tones. It wasn't until Noba called out, "Edward." that Ed rose and went to stand in the doorway to their room.<p>

"Not you, she wants her husband." The grey haired physician scolded. When Al entered he began explaining, "Ah, your wife is very sick Mr. Elric." He failed to notice how uneasy the blond was. "I can't give her much in her condition. But what I did give her is safe and should make her sleep. I want you to keep her warm, well fed, and don't let her get dehydrated." He warned.

Alphonse nodded, moving to her side like a good husband would. Her eyes were glassy, and her cheeks rosy with fever. She reached for his hand then scowled momentarily, blinking as if to clear her vision. "Al?"

"No, it's Edward." Alphonse responded, hushed, but urgent. He gave her a pleading glace, trying to make her understand. As he sat down on the bed beside her, he took her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. She was hot to the touch, and still frowning warily at him.

"Ed?" When he nodded her face softened completely. "Oh Ed, I've missed you so much." She murmured, caressing his cheek with her free hand. This was no charade, in her delirious state she obviously believed him. "I'm so sorry I forgot. It's been so long." She sighed, closing her eyes.

Leaning forward, Al placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. The doctor was still watching and gave a sort of cough. "I don't want you getting too close." The elderly physician explained. "Can't have you getting sick and giving it back to her, and as for you young man…"

He turned to face Edward. "I don't want you going near her while you're wearing that armor. It's too cold and you'll just make things worse. Besides," he added, "if all three of you wind up sick there'll be no one here to care for the others. You'll all end up in the hospital and it's full enough this season." With that he found his way out, murmuring about youngins not knowing how to take care of themselves.

After the door closed Alphonse moved, grateful that his sister-in-law had fallen asleep. "Brother?" He questioned warily. They both glanced at the woman's sleeping form. Though she appeared a bit rosier than usual, she seemed peaceful, as if none of the past few weeks had really happened.

"You heard what the doctor said Al. I can't get near her." Sighing, he felt once more the gaping hole in his chest. "As long as she's delirious let her think you're me. I don't want to do anything that will upset her." Turning from the room, he went to the kitchen to put on a pot of soup.

Following slowly, Alphonse felt lost. "She can't still be against us using that symbol again…" When the elder glanced at him, he insisted, "Now that she's going to have a baby everything's changed. She's going to need you now more than ever Brother. We have to…"

"No." Edward cut him off. "Last night, before she told me about the baby, she made it clear she didn't want us to try that again. And she's right Al. We couldn't have predicted this kind of outcome last time. There's no way of knowing what might happen if we used it again. We'll have to think of something else."

Suddenly the phone rang, and Al moved to pick up the receiver. "Hello?" It sounded more like a question than a greeting. But quickly his face lit up. "Oh yes that sounds perfect… No I'm not upset. Hurry and get here and I'll explain." Hanging up he was still smiling.

Turning to meet his sibling's questioning glance, Alphonse informed. "Winry decided to come a day early, she just arrived." He watched as Ed shifted uncomfortably. "Brother, neither of us knows how to take care of a sick person. Winry does! She'll be able to help!"


	15. Chapter 15

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: Sorry, what with the storms and having company, I forgot to post. So you'll get two chapters this time! Oh, and Happy Easter!

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Edward sat on a stool beside Zenobia. He wanted so badly to take her hand in his but he heeded the doctor's warning and kept his distance. She looked so peaceful, her black hair strewn across her pillow like rivers of silk. The redness in her cheeks had gone down and she was breathing more easily.

He could hear Alphonse in the living room, speaking with Winry and Hawkeye. When Riza had heard of her friend's illness she'd rushed straight over. Al had been the one to explain things to them. Ed wouldn't, couldn't, leave his wife… and child, he realized proudly.

Winry came into the room quietly, frowning at Ed before placing a hand on the ill woman's forehead. Noba blinked at the touch. "Winry?" She questioned, then glanced toward her husband. "Winry who is he? Why is he here?" Then she scowled. "Where's Edward?"

The alchemist blanched, and the hole in his chest deepened. _'She's ill.'_ He lectured himself, rising and moving to the doorway. "A…" He stopped himself. "Edward, she wants you." He called to his sibling, who was still sitting at the dining table, speaking to the lieutenant.

Alphonse nodded solemnly before he rose and made his way slowly to his brother's room. Inhaling deeply, he moved to stand beside his sister-in-law. Giving her the most sincere smile he could muster, he asked, "How are you feeling Noba? Do you think you could eat some soup?"

Reaching out to him, Zenobia pulled him gently to his knees beside the bed so that she could see him clearly. She smiled lovingly, pushing her fingers though his hair. "I'm fine." She whispered softly. "What kind of soup is it?" Wrinkling her nose, she added, "Not chicken noodle?"

He laughed lightly. His sibling had told him of her hatred for the stuff. "It's potato soup with cheese. You like that right?" When she nodded he turned to Winry, "Can you get her some? Brother can show you where it's at." He explained, swallowing hard as a delicate hand touched his chest.

Blushing deeply as she tried to entice him closer, he moved to sit on the stool instead. "The doctor said no close contact." He informed, earning him a pout. "It's so that I don't get sick too." She nodded reluctantly before simply taking his hand in hers, rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

* * *

><p>Edward took a seat at the dining room table after helping Winry find what she needed. He cringed when he saw Hawkeye staring at him. At least she didn't know Noba's being sick was his fault. If she did, there was no telling what she'd do. So he said nothing, unsure of what he should say, if anything.<p>

"You know she loves you very much." Riza commented, watching the alchemist closely. "No matter what happens know that it's you she wants beside her." He scoffed and she shot him a glare. "It was your name she was calling, not Al's. If you had told her who you were you'd be the one in there right now instead of him."

"Not likely." Edward contended, earning him yet another glare, this one more intense than the first. Shaking his head he noted, "She wouldn't have believed me. She knows what her husband looks like and I don't fit the profile. She didn't even know who I was!"

"That's because she's sick Edward." Riza scolded. "You are her husband whether you look like it or not. I know what happened yesterday at the press conference." He was obviously shocked. "We talk Edward. Do you think we sit silently through lunch? We knew it was a possibility. Just the idea of it made her sick. You don't know how guilty she felt about what she would be putting you through."

"About what she would be putting _me_ through?" The alchemist echoed unbelievingly. He had assumed she felt guilty because of what Alphonse would be forced to go through. Had she known that he would be watching from the window? Had she… "Did she see me that day?"

"She didn't have to Ed." The woman shook her head, clearly displeased. "She knew you'd be watching, that's why she chose that location. Noba didn't want to try and hide anything from you but she knew Alphonse wouldn't be able to stand it if you were in the crowd. Honestly, are you so naive?"

Just then a wrench collided with the back of his helmet, nearly denting it. "That," Winry smoldered, "was for not telling me sooner!" Taking a seat, she glared at him. "Honestly Ed what were you thinking? Why didn't you just tell her it was you? Al's in there so nervous he's trembling."

Edward hung his head. He was definitely outnumbered, but he couldn't just leave the room. There was nowhere to go unless he hid in Al's bedroom and he was certain they wouldn't allow that. "I guess I just haven't been thinking." He admitted reluctantly, answering both women's questions.

"Well she's asleep for the moment." Winry said, relaxing her tight muscles. "She ate the soup without a problem but fell asleep holding Al's hand. I told him not to leave in case she wakes up again." Sighing deeply, she added, "I'm going to get myself something to eat. Do you want anything lieutenant?"

Riza shook her head so the younger woman rose without another word. She was about to say something when Noba began screaming, "Winry! Winry!" All three of them rushed into the bedroom to find Zenobia cowering away from a very pale Alphonse. "Winry!" She wailed again.

"I'm here! I'm here!" The mechanic insisted, taking firm hold of her patient's shoulders. "Noba look at me!" She ordered, troubled by the terrified look in those dark eyes. They were full of unfathomable fear.

"That's not Ed!" Noba screamed, pointing an accusing finger toward the blond man who was now pressing himself firmly against the wall. "He's not Ed! Where's Ed?" Looking around the room franticly, she saw her friend. "Riza, where's Ed? I want Ed!" Urgency laced her voice.

Taking command, the older woman glared at the two men. "Out!" She ordered, pointing toward the door. They followed her instructions without question. Then pushing Winry aside, she spoke gently to Noba, "If you want Edward then you must calm down and listen to me very carefully."

Nodding, Zenobia stilled her cries, and slowly regulated her breathing. "Alright," Riza explained softly, "Edward's different now. He's been…" She thought momentarily, "sick. So he doesn't want you to see him." When the girl began to object, she shushed her. "That means that you have to promise to keep your eyes closed."

Again Noba nodded. "You have to keep them closed the whole time or Edward will have to leave again, understand?" When the young woman closed her eyes Riza called for the alchemist. After he'd moved to the stool she added, "Since he's sick he can only hold your hand." With that she laid her friend's hand in his waiting gauntlet.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sick." His wife whispered, grasping hold of his rather large hand with both of hers. Though it felt odd she didn't mention it. "Do you think you should be laying down though? I'll be alright if you need to."

Ed started to answer but Hawkeye shook her head furiously. "He can't talk Noba. He's lost his voice." 'Lost', it seemed to be an appropriate word. "Winry and I are going to be in the living room. If you need anything call for one of us. But remember, don't open your eyes."

Sighing, Zenobia gave an, "Alright." She knew her friend too well to think it was a bluff that Edward would be taken away. Instead she turned her attention back to her husband. "My poor baby, I didn't know you were sick too." She smiled warmly when she felt his other hand slip around hers. "How 'bout I tell you a story to make you feel better?"

Giving her palm a gentle squeeze Edward allowed her to spin a tale for him. It didn't make much sense but the sound of her voice was comforting. The fact that she was lulling herself back to sleep with her fantasy was of no consequence. She'd known him, or at least trusted Riza enough to believe it was him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later when she awoke she didn't scream at the sight of him. Instead she smiled and wrinkled her nose. "Edward," She giggled, "you must be awfully sick. You look funny." Then she sighed, closing her eyes again, "Or maybe I'm sick and I look funny."<p>

Reaching out to stroke her hair as she slipped once more into unconsciousness, the alchemist said nothing. His chest felt as if it were glowing with warmth. She had truly known him.


	16. Chapter 16

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

It was early the next morning before she opened her eyes again. Riza had long since gone home, and Al was sleeping on the couch, having insisted that Winry take his bed. She blinked twice before seeing her husband sitting there on the stool. The room was still dark and she could hardly make him out.

"I gotta go." She whispered, moaning as she sat up, and then frowning at her weak legs. Silently Ed moved to take her into his arms and carry her to the bathroom. Once he sat her on wobbly legs beside the sink she pointed to the door, "Out." She was so insistent that he complied.

He waited after hearing the flush, for the sound of water flowing from the hydrant to stop. When he realized the sound had changed, becoming that of the shower, he opened the door. "What are you doing?" He questioned as she stood there, still clothed, one bare foot in the tub, a hand on the wall to steady herself.

Noba frowned at him. "Gonna take a shower." She complained, as if it were obvious. "An keep'n my clothes on so incase Al comes in." She started to get further into the streaming water when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "'N don't tell him cuz I don't much like 'im."

Leaning over, Ed turned off the faucet, having noted her slurred speech. Wrapping his disgruntled wife in a large towel, because she had managed to get somewhat wet, he explained, "You're sick. You don't need to take a shower, you need to get in bed. And of course you like Al."

Pouting as he carried her back to their room she groaned, "Am not stick!" When he placed her on the bed and tried to cover her she pushed against the blankets. "An no I don't like him cuz he looks too much like you, an you don't, an he don't like me no how."

He could feel himself smirk. She hardly ever became quite this incoherent while ill. He knew she didn't mean any of it. Last time she had complained for an hour about his hair before moving on to the length of his nose. "It's not Al's fault he looks like me." He soothed, trying once more to tuck her in. "And he really cares about you. Besides, why wouldn't he?"

Freeing herself from the covers and getting to her knees she shook a finger in her husband's face. "He don't like me cuz he looks like you but ain't an he wants ta be." Pausing, she scowled, "You ain't thinking clear Ed. I tink you might be sick or stumthin. Ya need to go ta bed."

"Alright." The alchemist conceded, moving to lie on his side of the mattress. "Will you lay down with me?" Edward asked, opening his arms, beckoning her to him. He was relieved when she snuggled in next to him without objection. Her last comment about Al concerned him, but he quickly reminded himself it was only the fever talking. "Let's get some sleep." He whispered.

"Kay." Zenobia yawned before adding, "I guess he's alright… for not being you." When her husband chuckled she relaxed, closing her eyes. His soft humming soon sent her back to sleep, a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Her fever's gone down." Winry announced with a sigh to the brothers. Sitting back on the stool, she frowned at Ed. "I still don't think you should be laying in bed with her though. The doctor said…" She paused when Noba's face wrinkled and she began stretching.<p>

Yawning slightly, she felt a pair of cool metal arms embrace her. Grinning she blinked momentarily before her eyes had a chance to focus. With a blush she realized they weren't alone. "Oh." She murmured, squirming further down into the covers before turning over. "Edward why are they in our bedroom?" She whispered.

"You've been sick." He informed softly, smoothing the back of her hair soothingly. "Winry was just checking your temperature and Al was worried." When she buried her face under his chest he asked the others, "Can you give us some privacy?" Once the door closed he nudged his wife gently, "All better?"

Slowly peeking around the room, she sighed. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she smiled down at his reclining figure. Her eyes must still have been cloudy because for a moment she could just make out his peaceful expression. Placing a hand on his chest she said, "I was afraid something was wrong."

Inwardly frowning, Ed sat up, rubbing her back gently. "Something was wrong Noba, you were sick." When she threw him a disbelieving glance he insisted, "You were feverous. We had to talk the doctor into making a house call. You still look pale. Maybe you should lay back down."

Her eyes were wide as he placed a gauntlet on her forehead. "Doctor?" She gasped. When he nodded she began to quiver. "Oh no." She breathed, pieces quickly falling together in her mind. "He didn't give me anything… Did he?" Jumping from the bed and rushing to the closet she demanded, "What did he give me and how much? I need to know exactly Ed!"

Pulling her from her frantic search for clothes he tried to calm her. "It's ok. He didn't give you much of anything." When her brow remained furrowed, he conceded, "I told him you were pregnant before he had a chance to do anything Noba. Don't worry, he didn't hurt the baby."

She paused, holding very still in her husband's embrace. Had she told him about the baby? She certainly didn't remember it if she had. But how else would he have known? "Edward…" Zenobia began slowly. "How do you know about the baby?"

Pulling her back towards the bed, he sat her gently on his knee. He was both concerned and relieved at her loss of memory. There was most of that night he wished he could go back and erase from his own mind. If she'd forgotten, perhaps it was for the best. "You told me about it yourself, Saturday night."

His wife pouted, obviously displeased. "I wanted to wait and tell you when it was just the two of us cuddled up in front of the fire." He frowned at that. They had been sitting alone in front of the fire. Then suddenly her eyes turned pleading, "You are happy about it, aren't you? I was so happy when I found out."

Smiling to himself, Edward cupped her cheek in his hand. "Very happy." He admitted. The alchemist was amazed by how quickly her face lit up before she pulled him into a kiss. Her lips were so soft he could almost feel them. When she backed away he asked, "Was I the first person you told? Or did you tell Hawkeye?"

Shaking her head, she seemed to beam with excitement. "I didn't tell anyone! Not a soul! I wanted you to be the very first! And you are happy aren't you? I wanted you to be so happy!" When he nodded she squealed, looping her arms around his neck, "You're going to be a daddy!"

_'Daddy…'_ The word sounded so foreign to him. Perhaps it was because his own father had walked out on his mother. But looking into his wife's face he realized that she too had lacked a father figure. Still, he could certainly think of a more joyful term. "And you're going to be a mommy."

Noba seemed to thrill at that, as if she'd never even realized it. Soon she was jabbering on about clothes, names, diapers, cribs, and anything else that came to mind. Edward scarcely had a chance to interject his thoughts before she'd moved on to another. In that first joyous hour, neither considered the complexity of the situation.


	17. Chapter 17

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: SORRY! I got sick. And my brain has shut down… I need serious motivation too get this story done. _

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"She sounds happy." Winry mused, moving from listening at the closed door, to sit at the dinning table with Alphonse. He sat with his hands grasping his cup of coffee, staring down into it as if he could find answers within its dark pool. "I think you might be worrying a little soon Al."

"How can you say that?" He questioned, glancing up at her, pain evident in his eyes. "Brother is about to become a father and he won't even be able to feel his child." Peering down at the mug again, he sighed, "I know what it's like Winry, to not be able to feel the ones you love. It's not right. He shouldn't miss out with his own child."

Nodding thoughtfully, she blew across her own cup. "But you said you didn't know how to change back. Besides it's not like she's going to have the baby any minute Al. You've still got more than eight months to figure things out. Surely by then…" She paused when she grasped how many years the brothers had spent trying to get his body back.

Al was watching her then, knowing that she'd just realized what he knew from the moment he heard his sister-in-law make her announcement. There was no guarantee they would have any more options before the child arrived. He didn't even want to consider going to the doctor appointments with her, playing the part of expectant father.

"If we didn't have to keep up this charade it would help." Alphonse considered, glancing momentarily at his automail hand. He was growing weary of hearing his brother's voice when he spoke. Tired of looking in the mirror and seeing Edward staring back at him. Mostly he was weary of the shielded look in Noba's eyes every time she so much as glanced at him. He felt certain she wasn't like that with anyone else.

He thought of how hard she'd tried to accept him. It was obvious she wanted to. He knew it pained her, the distance she had to maintain. But it was for both their sakes. She had nearly exhausted herself at the press conference, trying to maintain a loving appearance. And the kiss… it had been so tense, like kissing a deadly snake. Yet the audience didn't seem to notice it at all. _'She's a good actress.'_ He noted once more, and wondered just how much acting went into her daily life.

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair." He tossed out casually, just to fill the void." When Winry looked at him, he shrugged, rubbing his chin. "Maybe a beard would be good too." Still she studied him. "I don't think Brother would mind. He could always change it back later."

Nodding, the mechanic swallowed hard. She still hadn't gotten used to the difference. It was so hard not to look at him and see Ed. She couldn't even imagine what it was like for Noba. Frowning, she considered the changes he was suggesting. "It might not be a bad idea. You could dye your hair too."

Alphonse took a sip of his coffee. _'It's not really my hair though.'_ That was the reason that had kept him from suggesting the changes sooner. It wasn't his hair, his face, his body. "I wonder what Colonel Mustang would think of it. He's the one that's behind all the press coverage."

"I think it's about time the press let the story drop." Winry spat, her brow furrowed. If it weren't for the media no one would know what Noba's husband looked like. No one would know she was the wife of the Fullmetal Alchemist. "It might do all of you good to come stay with me for a while." She finally offered.

Glancing up, Al forced a grin. "Thanks Winry." He could tell she'd been lonely these past few years. Her grandmother had passed away a year before the Elric's accident, and her faithful dog hadn't lasted much longer than that. It was strange to think of her all alone in that big house.

* * *

><p>"Stay with Winry?" Noba questioned, moving to lounge on the couch. She had insisted the mechanic go on to the conference. She'd tried to get Al to go too but Ed had pointed out the obvious. The media would make a story where there was none. "I guess we could, for a little while."<p>

Edward sat on the floor next to his wife. She'd adamantly refused to stay in bed when they had company. "I think they mean until the baby comes." He pointed out, receiving a shocked glance. Rubbing her arm gently, he explained, "It would mean less publicity." Adding silently,_ 'And I could be the one with you.' _

Chewing on her peppermint stick, she considered it. The idea certainly had some merit. But she didn't like the thought of the boys having to leave work for so long. She was still hopeful they'd come across an obvious fix to their problem. And she didn't want to leave Riza, her 'comrade in arms' as it were. The lieutenant had been her sounding rock through the current and previous crises.

Alphonse watched as her brow furrowed. Finally unable to stand her silence on the matter, "We would be able to look for the stone." The couple turned to him. "We had a good lead two years ago Brother. Unless something I don't know about has changed it's still valid."

Nodding, the elder quickly calculated how long it would take for them to fully investigate, assuming nothing went wrong. "We should be able to get through before the baby arrives." When he heard his wife's soft moan, he turned to face her. "You said you wanted me to be able to feel you Noba, to feel the baby. This might be our chance."

"When did I ever say that?" She snapped, her eyes furious. Sitting up straight she pulled away from him. "I want YOU Edward! I don't want you off traipsing about all over the countryside! What if something happens to you? What if you don't come back? I want my baby to have a father!"

"It will." He soothed, reaching for her still retreating form. Giving up, he could see the old flame returning to her eyes. He hadn't seen it to such an extent since that day in the library when she'd received the divorce papers. "Noba we have to try something. You don't want us to attempt the array again. This is the only alternative we have."

"Think of something else!" She demanded, standing and moving towards the hallway. Pausing just a moment to glare at both men, she reminded, "It was because of that stupid stone that Al was lost to begin with! I won't have you getting yourself blown up Edward! That seal might not survive a second time!"


	18. Chapter 18

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: I might be offline soon so I'm posting this chapter before it's fully edited. Just in case. :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"I cried the whole time I was in the shower. Just thinking about what could happen if those two got into trouble again." Zenobia confided, glad her friend had decided to see if she was well enough to go out to lunch. "If it weren't for me they wouldn't want to take such stupid risks."

"It's the same risks they've always taken." Hawkeye countered, earning herself a stern glare. "Those boys have spent the better part of their lives doing things that most people would consider crazy. You can't blame yourself. Actually they'd probably be more reckless if they didn't have you."

Considering this for a moment Noba wondered again about her husband's past. There was so much that she didn't know, so much that was classified. Still, regardless of the details, it was obvious the Elric brothers had found themselves in hot water more than once. "I just don't know what to do. I'm scared Riza. I'm afraid for them to retry that array. I'm afraid for them to go after the stone. I'm starting to think I'm just scared of alchemy."

Patting the younger woman's hand, the lieutenant soothed, "It's only because you've been so adversely affected by it. If all of this hadn't happened with Edward and Alphonse you might think of it differently. But they will have to try something. Ed's not going to let things stay as they are forever."

Slumping forward, Noba could see her future as though it were a reel of film. Their newborn baby girl, cradled in her father's cold metal arms. Her first steps, grasping onto a pair of gauntlets. Their daughter walking down the isle, accompanied by a suit of armor.

She saw herself growing older, standing beside her forever young, statuesque husband. His large hand guiding her as she became weak and frail, until he finally had to carry her elderly form. Lastly, Noba lying in bed, her armored husband and aging daughter at her bedside as she passed from this life.

Jerking suddenly to the present she shook her head fiercely. "We wouldn't be able to have anymore kids." She realized, her breath almost gone. "And he would end up alone… forever." A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought of Edward sitting beside her gravestone, a statue of mourning.

Shaking her head again she realized how unrealistic the last picture was. He would have their child, their grandchildren. She shivered suddenly at the thought that perhaps he would not find it comfort enough. No wonder he'd been so adamant about getting Al his body back.

"It's not going to happen like that." Riza urged, squeezing her friend's hand, pulling her from the dark thoughts that had danced across her face. "Edward will return to normal. But you have to be willing to let him try. I know it's not easy but life never is. You can't keep him in a glass case Noba."

* * *

><p>By the time she returned home Alphonse had decided to leave for the library. Edward was situated at the dining table, shuffling through papers and books that he had brought home the previous week. When he looked up at her she averted her gaze. The image of him beside her grave still hadn't subsided.<p>

He watched carefully as she took a seat across from him, not making eye contact and not saying a word. It was strange because when she came in she usually had something to say, be it good or bad. The way her eyes avoided his made him worry. "Did you have a good lunch?" He finally asked.

Giving a single nod, she peered up at him, struggling against the lump that had formed in her chest. "Edward," She began carefully, unsure of her own voice. "If… if something happened to me…" Taking a long breath, she closed her eyes. "You would be ok, wouldn't you?"

Leaning back in his chair the alchemist suddenly felt empty inside. What was she trying to say? "I don't know." He finally answered, pained when her dark eyes finally opened and he saw nothing but sadness. "Noba… I am trying to find another way. Al's checking out some new books right now."

"That's not what I'm talking about Edward!" She insisted, leaning across the table towards him. "I mean, if I weren't here… You would be ok wouldn't you? With things like they are now… You would still be able to handle it right? It's not like it would be the end of the world."

_'It would be the end of my world.'_ He thought silently, his whole understanding of their life together began to change. He began to think of things from her perspective. How things would be for her to be bound in wedlock to a suit of armor. All of the things they had lost weighed heavily on his mind. It hurt him to finally admit, "I guess, as long as I had Al, I could handle it."

Shaking her head, she began to panic. "But what if he wasn't here either? Not him, not Winry, none of us." Her voice began to quiver. "Edward you would be strong enough wouldn't you? I mean our child would still need you. Maybe even our grandchildren. You could go on for them right?"

Suddenly his perspective shifted again. "Noba what are you talking about?" When she began crying he quickly got up and moved to kneel beside her. She turned to sob onto his shoulder. Rubbing her back gently he said, "Darling I think you might still be sick. You need to lay down."

"No!" She groaned, moving away from him. "You don't understand! Why don't you understand?" Through tear filled eyes she pleaded with him, "If we can't fix this… If I die, you'll go on living won't you? For our child? Even if I'm not here you won't quit living, will you?"

With a sigh of relief Ed leaned back from her, "I thought you meant you were leaving me." Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth dropped open. Quickly cupping her cheeks he informed, "I will go on living for as long as I can." Then he pulled her into a kiss, and he could almost taste the salt on her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: I might be offline soon so I'm posting this chapter before it's fully edited. Just in case. :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"You'll call won't you? Every chance you get?" Zenobia insisted, smoothing the unneeded scarf around her husband's neck. She'd insisted he wear one. Somehow, though it seemed odd, it looked good on him. And she secretly hoped he might need it for the return trip.

"I'll call." He affirmed yet again, kneeling before his wife, patiently letting her make a fuss over him. They'd returned to Resembool with Winry, but the men only stayed one night. Now, back at the empty train platform, they were saying their goodbyes. "You make sure you keep warm. You have to stay well for the both of you now." He reminded, gently laying a hand on her abdomen.

"I'm fine!" She asserted again, frowning when Ed laughed. Laying a hand over his she added, "We are fine, and we'll be just fine. It's you I'm worried about. You and Al get into so much trouble. Don't deny it, Winry's already been telling me horror stories about you two."

Glancing at the mechanic who was speaking with his sibling, Edward frowned. Turning his attention back to his wife he soothed, "Don't worry, we know what we're doing." When she scoffed, he chuckled. "Worry isn't good for you or the baby. I want all smiles when I get back."

Frowning, she countered, "I want all husband when you get back, not just bits and pieces. Al might not be able to put you back together as easily as you did him. And" She added, pointing directly at his face, "don't think I want him coming back with missing limbs. My baby has a father and an uncle and I expect both to be here when it's born."

Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, the alchemist rubbed his thumb against her lips. "Our son will have both." When she began to protest he pulled her lips to his, almost feeling as she finally relented and kissed back.

But once they broke apart she contested, "We don't know that it'll be a boy. It might be a girl." Then sobering a bit, she reminded once more, "I could have stayed home while you two went on this trip. The baby won't show for a while yet. No one would have to know."

Gently caressing her cheek, he brought up the same argument yet again, "But I would know, and I would worry about you." Before she had a chance to reply he added, "Al didn't want to leave you alone either. This is our best chance to get things back to normal Noba. We need to know that you're safe."

Pouting, she made a quick mental scan of her possible retorts, but the whistle blew and there was no longer any time. "Fine, but I would have been just as safe at home. Now you better get going or you'll miss the train and we'll have to rehash this whole argument while waiting for the next."

With a chuckle he gave her one last kiss before standing and calling over his shoulder, "Come on Al, we can't afford to miss this one!" He laughed again when she gently slapped his arm. With one last glance to his wife he affirmed, "We'll be fine. Love you."

"Love you too." She said with a smile, then watched as the brothers boarded. The smile held firmly in place as her husband looked out the window and waved. It held until she was certain she was no longer in visual range. Then her whole expression seemed to melt away.

Winry noted the change and laid a hand on her shoulder. "They really will be fine. Now come on, we don't need to stay out in this weather." With that, the pair headed back to the mechanic's home on foot. Neither speaking, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Brother she'll be fine." Alphonse affirmed, having seen the slight slump in his sibling's shoulders. It wasn't much, and most people wouldn't have noticed it. But having been in the suit for so long himself, he could read the outward signs fairly well. "Winry's going to take good care of her."<p>

"Winry," Edward huffed, "has already been telling her unnecessary tales from our past. I love her, but Noba has the tendency to let her imagination of run away with itself. Although I guess I can't blame her. It's not like this marriage has been easy on her."

Al felt a sharp pain in his chest. His elder was staring blankly out the window, unaware of the effect of his last comment. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to repair me so soon." He mumbled, casting his head down, closing his eyes to block out the sight of his brother's blond bangs.

Suddenly aware of his mistake, Ed groaned. "Al it's not your fault! It's my own stupid fault for charging head on like I always do. You know how impulsive I am." Slouching in his seat, he said in a softer tone, "That was how I ended up staying with her in the first place."

Receiving a questioning glance, he explained, "Oh sure she's the one that found me sitting alone waiting for the rain. But that next day…" His vision glazed over as he recalled that morning, "When I woke up and found her setting the table for breakfast, I lost it."

* * *

><p>He watched quietly as Zenobia sat a stack of pancakes on the table before turning to him with a warm smile. "Morning sleepyhead, I was hoping you would wake up when you smelled breakfast cooking. What would you like to drink? I have milk, orange juice, and coffee."<p>

Edward stayed silent for a moment, taking in the bright room and pleasant surrounds. The sight made his stomach churn. "I'm not staying for breakfast." He informed, his lips turning downwards as her smile widened.

"What are you saying? You can't expect me to eat all of these by myself!" She exclaimed, motioning to the stack of pancakes. "Now look, I've got strawberry syrup and regular syrup. I've also got honey if you'd prefer. Oh and you never said what you wanted to drink."

Her cheerfulness, after weeks of seclusion, was more than he could take. "Why," He growled, "do you have to be so happy? What is there to be happy about? Al is dead! I let the last of my family get killed! But you're standing here talking to me like a bubbling idiot!"

Turning on his heal, he headed for the door. "You're the one that forced me to stay the night so don't think I owe you anything, because I don't!" With that he stormed down the steps and back out into the still damp streets of Central. He wasn't sure where he was headed, but certainly knew which alley to avoid in future.

He hadn't gone very far before he noticed that he was being followed. Peering over his shoulder he could see that she made no attempt to conceal herself from him. Turning his gaze away from her, he frowned. _'Why can't she just leave me alone?'_ His mind demanded.

After only a few blocks he veered off into a long back alley. Turning from it onto another secluded road, and then back into another alleyway. Edward felt his temper rising as he heard her constant footsteps behind him. She didn't appear to try and catch up, but was certainly making an effort not to lose him.

Finally he turned back, rushing at her, pinning her slender frame against the wall. With his face close to hers, his golden eyes flashing both anger and regret, he breathed heavily, "What do you think you're doing following me here? Are you so stupid? Don't you know it's dangerous for women on the back streets?"

Her jaw locked stubbornly as she tried to push against him. Still he held her against the cool damp bricks. "I'm not stupid. I'm not the one that forgot my coat!" She held his red jacket up to him. It had been on her arm the whole time. How had he missed it? "And you forgot your key."

Moving away and taking his coat, he looked at the small object she held out to him. "Thanks for returning my jacket." He finally said, remorseful of his earlier behavior. "And for last night. But I really don't need a key. I…" He was interrupted when she forced it into his hand before turning to walk away.

"I know you don't need it." She informed over her shoulder. "But I'd rather my houseguest didn't use alchemy to get into my apartment. I don't want to have to explain things to the landlord." With that she gave a backwards wave, trotting off quickly toward her work.

* * *

><p>"I was dumbfounded." Edward admitted to his sibling. "I went back that night to explain her mistake but she already had dinner ready for the both of us. I didn't think it would be right to refuse her a second time." He could feel himself smiling at the memory of her half burnt pork chops.<p>

"You know, she told me later that she gave me the key because of what I'd done." Shaking his head, he chuckled. "She said she knew I needed someone as stupidly stubborn as I was. I guess she was probably right."

"Sounds like it. But Brother, what made _you_ want to stay after that?" Alphonse questioned. During the telling, he had hunched forward, elbows on his knees so that he was leaning toward his elder. He had been completely engrossed in the story, like a child at bedtime.

"I don't know." Edward shrugged, wondering once more what had compelled him to stay when logic told him to leave. "We just started talking and I realized how lonely she was. She'd lost her mom several years before, and never knew her dad. I guess I just wanted that smile of hers to be real."

__'To be real.'_ That was still what he wanted, and he knew her smile as he boarded the train had been as false as the one she'd worn that first morning. Still she was letting him go, though she hadn't wanted to. But a thought crossed his mind which gave him hope, _'When I return, it will be real.'__


	20. Chapter 20

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: I might be offline soon so I'm posting this chapter before it's fully edited. Just in case. :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Yeah, he called me yesterday." Zenobia confirmed, slouched against the wall, twirling the phone cord around her finger. "But he said they were headed into an area without phones so it might be a while before I heard from him again. I was just wondering if you know where they're at."

"Noba," Riza explained, "we don't keep track of those two that accurately. Honestly Ed's checking in with you more often than he is with the office. You should be glad of that. We've sometimes gone weeks without hearing from them directly. Usually it was just sightings of Fullmetal that came in from other personnel."

With a groan, the younger woman released her finger from the cord. "I know I'm worrying too much. Winry's already given me the whole 'calm down' lecture. But I'm not used this like the rest of you. Ed's always been with me. And what if he gets hurt? Can Al repair him?"

"You're overreacting." Her elder commented with a sigh. "They've only been gone one week. It could take much longer, you know that. We've had this discussion before. I'm sure they'll return in time for the baby but you shouldn't expect them for quite a while yet."

Closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing, Zenobia tried to calm herself. It was hard though. She'd quickly realized how much she'd depended on her husband. The thought of going back to her life in Central alone was more than she could take. "I just can't lose him. Even if he's in that armor, I can't lose him."

"And you're not going to." Hawkeye pressed. "Those two went through a lot in their younger years. Edward is older and wiser now. His temper is less likely to get them into trouble. You've got to have faith in him."

"I do." Noba conceded, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. Laying a hand on her abdomen she added, "It might have been easier if he would've let me stay at home for a few months. I won't be showing for a while. I could have waited and came here before things became obvious."

"And what about the doctor's appointments?" Riza pointed out, and seemed to sense when her young friend cringed. "You're better off with Winry anyway. We both know you'd be a worse mess if you were stuck in your apartment all alone. Just look at it as a vacation."

"Vacation!" Zenobia scoffed, "What kind of a vacation is it where I don't have my husband with me? No," She paused momentarily, "don't answer that." Both women laughed. "I guess I should let you get back to work. I'm sure the colonel needs you. He can't seem to do a thing without you."

"Can't or won't?" Riza debated. "Regardless I'll have to get back to the office. Don't worry too much. Try helping Winry with her work. It'll get your mind off things."

_'And end up getting her sued for malpractice.' _Noba thought warily to herself. But aloud she simply said, "Alright, I'll talk to you later." And with that she stood, placing the receiver back into the cradle. She wandered down the hall to peer in on the mechanic who was hard at work.

Glancing up, Winry smiled. "Oh, did you have a nice conversation?" Receiving a nod, she offered, "If you want, you can see about fixing something to eat for lunch. This is going to take me a little while to get done." She gestured to the automail leg that lay in front of her.

"Alright." Noba agreed, reconfirming, with a glace at the delicate work, that she would be of no use in the shop. She shook her head at the thought as she made her way to the kitchen. It would have been nice to know at least enough to help with her husband's automail. But that knowledge was now unnecessary.

"Don't worry about it." A memory of Ed's voice laughed in her head. "I can take care of it myself. And what I can't handle, Winry can." She froze as his laugh echoed around her. "It's sweet of you to offer though."

Her chest clinched at the memory. That voice, that laugh, the breath that she had felt against her neck just before he kissed it, were no longer within her reach. Even when he returned, those things would be beyond her grasp. His lips, his hands, everything about him was no longer hers.

She shivered at the thought, moving further away from the mechanic's office so that she wouldn't be caught. Her memories were all she had now, and those were dangerous. _'I can't forget. If I do...' _Another shiver passed through her, and she forbade herself to think of the press conference.

Closing her eyes she forced herself to remember more recent events. But it was so hard to do. She focused on the last time she'd seen her husband. He had been kneeling before her, wearing the scarf she'd insisted on. Then she pressed further back, to the first morning she'd woken up to Ed's new body. Her head in his lap.

_'What if they take too long and I forget the way he is now?'_ No, she couldn't, wouldn't do that. Locking her jaw she moved on to the kitchen to fix lunch. She would not forget. If Al came back still in Ed's body, she would be able to deal with it as well as when they left the train station. She would not allow herself an emotional setback.

But as the weeks turned into months, she found her faith in herself failing. When she spoke with Edward on the phone, she could remember the suit he was now in. But alone with her own thoughts, memories of his blond hair and golden eyes were clearer than any of the suit.

At first she would push such reminiscences away. But as time went on, she slowly forgot why she so desperately needed to remember. And as the child inside her grew, she wondered if it would have Ed's eyes, his smile, his hair. Every so often she would wonder, if it were a boy, would it be Edward Jr.? And how long would she be forced to raise him as Alphonse's son?

_'Al…'_ She would suddenly remember, a deep pain instantly forming within her chest. Regretful and ashamed, she would quietly retreat to her room, keeping her pain to herself. However eventually she would forget again, for longer each time, falling ever farther into the emotional setback she'd forbade herself.


	21. Chapter 21

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: I might be offline soon so I'm posting this chapter before it's fully edited. Just in case. :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"We've been walking for a long time Brother, and everything looks the same. Are you sure this is the right way?" Alphonse asked once more, following behind his sibling who held both the flame torch and the map. The cool darkness of the tunnels was beginning to penetrate through his clothing.

"We're almost there Al." Came Edward's answer, the same as he'd given each time he'd been asked before. "I'm sure this is the way. Look, just ahead is the split, see?" He pointed on the map to one of many such junctures. "It should be just around the next corner."

So they continued on, following the map that was far more confusing than it was useful. After taking the corridor to the right they continued on to find that it divided into three. Pausing, Ed checked the map, growing more concerned as he realized the place he had pointed toward did not lead to such a pathway.

"Brother, I think it's time to admit we're lost." Alphonse offered, referencing toward the many three way splits on the map. With a sigh he pressed his back against one of the walls before sliding down it to take a seat.

"What are you doing?" His elder questioned, obviously perturbed. He didn't want to pause, even for a moment. They had already been gone for almost eight months, and their goal could be just around the next bend. "We're almost there!" He insisted, pointing down the corridor.

"Brother, we are lost!" Alphonse exclaimed, breathing heavily. "We've been walking for hours and the air in here is stuffy. I need a break. You don't tire in that suit Brother. I do though, and I need a break." With that he closed his eyes, listening as the alchemist took a seat next to him.

"Sorry Al." Ed apologized, noticing for the first time how exhausted his younger brother seemed. "I guess I took it for granted how you used to offer to stop for a rest." Shaking his head he added, "You rest. I'll try to figure out where we're at." Placing the map on the ground, he was able to get a better look.

It was a few minutes before he heard Alphonse's soft snoring. Glancing over at the blond, he sighed. He shouldn't have insisted on entering the cave at dawn. Unfurling the scarf from around his neck, he laid it around Al's shoulders, having noted the slightest shiver. _'No matter what happens after we find the main room of this cave, we're going home.'_

Over the past seven or so months, they had followed the path of the stone that they'd been on just before the accident. It had taken them longer than they'd assumed to find the legendary cave that supposedly held the philosopher's stone.

It was said that an ancient race of people had been the first to create the stone. But then, fearing the power of their creation, they had sealed it away before disappearing from the pages of history. The Elrics were hopeful that they would be the first to find, and therefore be able to use, the stone.

Regardless of what they found, the brothers had already agreed, they would return to Resembool. Neither wanted to continue on, knowing that Zenobia was anxiously awaiting their return.

Edward's last conversation with his wife had been two weeks prior to entering the cave. Her voice had sounded cheerful as she insisted that they continue on with their quest. Perhaps anyone else would have believed her when she said she was doing just fine, but Ed knew better.

He knew his spouse almost as well as he knew his sibling. Something in the cadence of her voice had given it away. She was lonely, even with Winry in the next room. Noba had refuted his claim as nonsense, but he could even hear it in her laughter. Something was going on.

"Brother?" Al questioned, blinking as he stretched, feeling his back pop a few times when he did so. Then glancing to his elder he frowned. "Brother…" He paused, not wanting to inquire to his health, already knowing full well what pained him. "have you figured out where we are?"

Tapping his finger on the map, Ed nodded. "I think we're right here. See, this is where we took that last right. So if we follow the middle hallway it should lead to another two way split. From there if we go left, the doorway to the main hall should only be a few yards away." Laughing slightly he added, "I told you we were almost there."

Alphonse stood, a smirk forming across his lips, "Yeah, I should've believed you." He followed silently after his sibling as they passed down the dark corridors. It bothered him that Ed had refused to admit what had been bugging him. But Al knew what Edward wanted more than anything, even more than the stone, was to be with Noba.

It took him a moment to register why they had stopped. When he glanced up, he could see the outline of a small, insignificant looking, door. Where was the grandeur they had been expecting? The other sites they had inspected were full of amazing stone carvings. Why would the same people have such a meek exterior to their greatest treasure?

Pushing against the door, Edward peered cautiously into the room. The ceiling suddenly rose, so that the light from his torch could not reach it. Taking a step in, he motioned for Alphonse to follow. Hesitantly, the two studied the darkness for a sign of anything important.

"Brother." Al pointed towards a row of torches that lined the wall to their right. His breath was taken away when Ed allowed their own flame to touch the wick of the nearest one. In that instant, flames shot up from each sequential torch, until the whole room was filled with light.

"Incredible." Edward breathed, able to see for the first time the vastness of the room around him. It was larger than any manmade structure he'd ever been in. Stalactites hung from the ceiling above them, but the whole floor had been flattened, intricate lines etched into its surface.

"No wonder the door was so modest." Alphonse murmured, as if to himself. He stood looking at painted figures on the wall beneath the flickering flames. "The stone wasn't their greatest treasure Brother. It was the source of their greatest tragedy." He pointed to the two scenes.

Ed moved closer in order to study the first piece of artwork. There, in the middle of a vast crowd, knelt one man, activating a huge array. In the next picture, the man stood, stone in hand, surrounded by only an empty cave. "This must have been where it happened. But who put this here?"

"Maybe it was the man that created the stone?" Al offered. "Brother, is it possible that he didn't know the stone would require human sacrifice? Maybe they were all here to witness it and…" He paused, already realizing how unlikely the scenario was.

"He knew." The elder confirmed. "But maybe he wasn't as prepared for the consequences as he thought. I guess that's what happened to the people in the legend though. They didn't just seal up the stone, they were sealed up in it." He felt his jaw lock at the thought.

Turning from the paintings, he reconsidered the etching in the floor. It was an alchemy symbol, one that had been used to suck the life out of a whole civilization. He couldn't think about that now though. He had to find out if the philosophers stone was still in existence.

Alphonse followed his sibling toward the middle of the room where they found a raised circular platform. There they found nothing, but a pile of ash. "Brother," Al called wearily, a feeling of foreboding overcoming him. "there's nothing left here. Let's go back to Noba. She'll be worried."

Sighing heavily Edward knelt down, picking up a handful of the ash. "He never left this cave." The alchemist concluded sorrowfully. "He couldn't live with what he'd done. So he tried to bring them back using the stone, but it wasn't enough." Before his brother could ask how he knew, Ed informed, "Those paintings were in blood."

Alphonse sucked in a deep breath, staring at the ashes that the elder held. "He must have survived the attempt though, or else why paint them?" Then, laying a hand on Edward's arm, he urged, "Let's go back Brother. Noba will be worried if you don't call her soon."

With a nod, the elder stood, allowing the ashes to slip between his fingers. As they fell to the ground some slipped into the etchings of the array, causing an inexplicable reaction. Without warning the array began to glow dark red. Edward screamed out, "Run Al!" But it was too late.


	22. Chapter 22

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: I might be offline soon so I'm posting this chapter before it's fully edited. Just in case. :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Edward watched in horror as Alphonse was engulfed by the crimson light. Flashes of their failed attempt to bring back their mother filled his mind. His horrified voice screamed out, "Al!" But he was soon blinded himself, as the blood red glow overwhelmed him as well.

Al's mouth opened in a voiceless cry before everything suddenly went black. Memories of being sucked into a void shook him to the core. Quickly he knelt down, laying a hand on the cool floor to steady himself. Breathing heavily he searched for even the slightest bit of light. "Brother?" He called, his following cough echoing around him.

"Al?" Ed responded, turning toward the sound of his sibling. Everything was dark. All of the torches had gone out. "Stay put." He warned, slowly moving forward, reaching out to find him. He didn't dare create an alchemic spark, unsure of what had already taken place.

The younger man started humming warily, attempting to give his elder some direction. Only when hearing a motion behind him did he stop. "Brother." He reached out, grabbing hold of the alchemist's hand. "I think the door was directly behind me Brother." Again he began coughing.

"Let's get you out of here." Edward directed, worry lacing his voice. Staying linked together, they moved in as straight a line as they could, eventually coming to the wall. "You feel for the door along the wall that way, and I'll move this way." He offered, searching towards his left.

Alphonse slowly ran his hand along the stone, heading to the right. It was only a moment before he felt the wood. "Brother!" He called, with yet another racking cough. Grabbing his chest, he tried to breathe deeply. His lungs didn't hurt, but he just couldn't stop coughing.

"We've got to get you into fresh air." Ed insisted, placing an arm around his sibling, guiding him through the doorway into the blackness of the hallway. Swearing under his breath, he clapped his hands together. Keeling down, he touched the floor, allowing the alchemic power to flow through the cave system.

Groaning of rocks surrounded them as a straight pathway opened up to the outside. Blinking at the distant light, Alphonse found enough breath to remark, "Brother, are you sure that was wise? What about…" He had to inhale deeply before completing, "the infrastructure of the mountain?"

"That's why we run." Ed informed, and without warning scooped Al up under his arm like a football. He took off at a breakneck speed. However when he heard the coughing fit start up again, he ran faster, as fast as he possibly could. Just as they neared the end of the tunnel he heard the rocks moan again.

He pressed on, ignoring as the pathway behind him began to crumble. Instead he raced forward, past the exit, not stopping until they were well into an open field. Only then did he glance back to watch as the mountain collapse in on itself. He turned his back to the great plume of dust that spread out from it.

"Brother." Alphonse coughed, thankful when his sibling took note of him, gently sitting him on the ground. He sat there a moment, inhaling the fresh oxygen. At last taking the time to look up at the alchemist, he frowned. "Nothing happened. After all of that, nothing happened."

"We survived." Edward offered, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder as another coughing fit took over. "Something in there must have hurt your lungs. First things first, we need to get you to a doctor." Shaking his head, he added, "If nothing else, I'm glad I didn't lose you."

Smiling weakly, Al informed, "When that array activated, I was afraid I was going to lose _you_ Brother." Breathing deeply, he wondered, "What set it off? We didn't do anything that should have started a reaction."

"I don't know." Ed admitted, carefully studying his sibling's breathing patterns. "Somehow my dropping the ashes onto the floor it caused it. But I don't understand why. I guess we'll never know." Sighing, he thought about the wasted months that could have been spent with his expectant wife. "Let's go Al."

* * *

><p>"I can walk!" Noba insisted, glaring at the mechanic who was holding a wheelchair for her. Her eyes were full of fire, her energy renewed at the news that her husband would be returning on the morning train. "I'm not an invalid! I'm just pregnant! I can walk on my own!"<p>

Sighing dramatically, Winry put a hand on her hip. "I need to take it for Al anyway. So all I'm saying is, if you would ride on the way, we could get there a lot quicker. Then you and Edward can walk back at your own pace." Gesturing once more, she persisted, "Now sit!"

Groaning loudly, Zenobia turned quickly and took a resigned seat. She didn't want to show weakness, but didn't want to be late meeting the train either. "Fine, but I'm getting out once we get close. I don't want Ed seeing me in this thing!" She huffed once more to show her discomfort.

However, she quickly forgot her embarrassment as the countryside slid past her. Feeling a sharp kick, she laid a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. "Don't worry darling. Daddy's coming home today." She cooed, her voice taking on a motherly tone, a smile slipping across her lips. Soon, in little more than a month, she would meet her child.

Once more, she forced herself to remember her husband's current body. It had become harder and harder to remember. But she would have to, for Edward's sake. She couldn't let him know how much she'd fought her own memories in his absence. Still, those golden eyes haunted her every waking moment.

As they finally reached the station, Winry paused. Locking the wheels of the chair she helped her sister-in-law to her feet. "By the way," She began, pulling a facemask from her pocket and holding it out to the woman. "you're going to need to wear this around Alphonse."

Shocked, Noba simply stared at the white cloth. Then waving her hand, she brushed it away. "I don't need it. Edward said it was just a cough. Al's already seen the doctor and they didn't find anything wrong with him so…" She began to pass the mechanic but quickly found her way blocked.

"So nothing." Winry refuted. "You're pregnant, you have to keep healthy. Doctor Hill warned you about staying safe. It's your first pregnancy and you can't be too careful." Seeing the rebuttal already forming, she added, "Alphonse would feel really bad if you got sick because of him."

With a groan, Zenobia grabbed the mask, quickly tying it into place. "Happy now?" She questioned through the obstructive material. Receiving a nod, she moved past the blond, toward the platform. She hated how she could feel her own breath against her face as much as she hated the glances she was receiving.

She was just about to point out how stupid she looked when the train sounded its whistle in the distance. Suddenly, everything else was forgotten. She strained to stand tall, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of the man she loved. Her heart began beating quickly, and the child within her seemed to pick up on her anxiousness, squirming within her.

"Just a little longer darling." She soothed, laying a hand over her stomach, and craning her neck as much as possible to try and see her husband. As the train pulled to a stop she checked the windows, but none of the faces were familiar. However, as one of the doors opened, she spotted a tall suit of armor exiting.

"Edward!" She called, waving to make herself more noticeable. It was an unneeded effort though, because he had spotted her immediately, and waved in return. As she moved toward him she caught sight of Al, and heard his racking cough as he held on to his sibling's arm. "Winry, over here!" Noba hollered, motioning for the wheelchair.

"Noba." Edward greeted, running his free hand through her dark tresses. He said no more until Winry arrived with the chair. "Ok Al, have a seat." He instructed, slowly helping his ailing sibling into the wheelchair. Then, to the mechanic, he offered, "Thanks for bringing it."

"No problem." Winry responded, taking the handles and glancing down at the young man now in her care. "Hey Al, I'm going to get you home as quick as possible, ok?" He simply smiled between coughs and nodded. To the couple she added, "You two can follow behind."

With that Winry was off, weaving her way through the other people. Looking up at her husband, Zenobia found that he was staring after them. "You can go on." She offered, her chest clamping down as she spoke. _'I shouldn't have come. Of course he wants to be with his brother.'_

Glancing down at his wife, he tugged the cloth from her mouth. "I'm glad you thought to wear this." He informed softly, before bending down to press his lips to hers, imagining he could feel them. Pulling away, he smiled inwardly. "My, you've been busy while I've been away."

Noba laughed lightly as he laid a gauntlet on her stomach. "Yes, it's been quite a lot of work, assembling a human being." Laying a hand over his, she cooed gently, "You see little darling, I told you daddy would come home."


	23. Chapter 23

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: I might be offline soon so I'm posting this chapter before it's fully edited. Just in case. :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Zenobia frowned into the mask that covered her mouth and nose once more. Winry had insisted on it as soon as she had entered the house. Still she didn't complain too much, but only because her husband seemed to agree with the measure. "Well if I have to wear this anyway, I might as well see Alphonse." She had ventured.

However their answer had been a resounding, "No!" and so she was left alone in the kitchen, stirring a pot of soup over a low fire. Sprinkling in some extra seasoning, her brow furrowed. The walk home had not been what she'd anticipated.

Edward had seemed detached, although his arm had draped lovingly over her shoulders. Several times she had attempted to let him go on without her, insisting she would catch up. But each time he had refused. Her frown had been kept well hidden until she found herself alone, Ed and Winry hovering at Al's bedside.

She had wanted so badly to be with her husband again. However Al's sickness was an understandable dampener on the situation. Even now she could hear his struggled breaths between the fits of coughing. Had she thought to consider it, she would have realized her concern was for her in-law himself, rather than the body of her husband.

With a ladle, she spooned some of the soup over into a bowl, placing it on a saucer before retrieving a spoon. The thought of taking it to Alphonse herself only lasted a second. It wouldn't be permitted, she knew. So, poking her head out of the kitchen, she called, "Winry, lunch is ready!"

Turning back, she moved to pour a glass of tea for herself, having already decided she wasn't hungry. Only when she moved toward the living room did she noticed Edward heading to the kitchen. He paused momentarily, apparently having noted her lack of food. "Aren't you eating?"

A quick shake of the head was her only answer, knowing he wouldn't have time to get into a long discussion on the matter. Moving on, she settled into a lounging position on the couch with a book she'd started the previous week. Disdainfully, she removed the mask, allowing herself to get a drink.

Ten or so minutes later Edward came into the room with a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich he'd just made. She glanced up at him with quite a bit of shock. Shifting to allow him a place to sit, she voiced, "I would've gotten myself something. You didn't have to."

Sitting the food on the coffee-table beside her tea, he sighed, "I know you Noba. You'll forget, think you ate, and then be starving by supper time." When she simply frowned, he took that as her rebuttal. Leaning back beside her, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Al's feeling better. He's not coughing as much."

"He's not?" His wife's disbelief was obvious. Shaking her head she stirred the liquid in her bowl. She still didn't understand how he could have gotten so sick. Edward had said they had come home as soon as the coughing began. "What happened Ed? Is it more than just the coughing?"

The alchemist wanted so badly to pull her to him. To place his nose against her neck and inhale deeply her scent. To feel her arms encompass him as he poured out his soul. Instead, he merely entangled his fingers deeper into her ebony locks. "The doctor couldn't figure it out. It's just a cough, but he can't get enough breath. It's leaving him weak."

Her eyes turned on him, and he knew she realized that something had triggered the symptom. Instead of saying anything though, she simply shifted into his arms, her lunch completely forgotten. Her hand brushed against his cheek, caressing him so that he could almost feel her warmth.

"We found a cavern where the philosopher's stone was once created." Ed explained, as she pressed ever closer. "There was nothing left but an array etched into the floor. We aren't sure how, but it was activated. It was after that, that Al started coughing."

Frowning deeply, she laid her head against the cool metal of his chest. "Oh Edward, it wasn't your fault." She soothed his unvoiced concern. "It's not as if either of you meant for this to happen. But if it was in a cavern, it could have just been something in the air. It'll go away on its own."

It was of little comfort, considering they could both hear Alphonse's cough, even through the closed doors. "I'm sorry I've been so distant." He murmured into the top of her head, gently massaging her back. "That was a long walk, you should really go lay down for a while."

He managed a short laugh when she scoffed at the idea. "I haven't finished eating yet." She noted, not moving from his embrace. "Besides, I'm not really tired. But if that was a way of excusing yourself to check on your brother, feel free."

However, when she started to shift, he stopped her. "Winry can take care of him. By the way," He added, leaning forward to retrieve her grilled cheese sandwich for her, "he's worried about you. He said you looked flush at the train station, and I had to agree with him."

Smiling gently, Zenobia took a bite and swallowed before responding. "I was flush, from embarrassment." Before he had a chance to question the statement, she continued, "Everyone was looking at me because of this stupid mask!" She tugged at the despised object, which was hanging around her neck.

Edward's chuckle seemed to strengthen her. "It's for the best Noba." He soothed, smiling inwardly when she groaned. "We can't be certain what caused Al's coughing. None of us wants to risk the baby's health. You don't want to risk it either do you, my dear mother-to-be?"

Sighing loudly, she threw her husband an exasperated look. "Of course not, but I'm not as frail as everyone seems to think! Besides the fumes that come from Winry's workshop are probably worse than being around Al's coughing. And before you start fussing, no I haven't been hanging out in there."

"Good." He murmured, inwardly chastising himself for forgetting the chemicals Winry sometimes used in her work. Had he remembered it, he would have warned his wife before bringing her here. "By the way, when is the next doctor's appointment? I was wanting to go with you."

Rolling her eyes, she swallowed the bite she'd taken. "Of course you're going. Oh wait, you don't know." Silently she scolded herself for not having told him during the walk. "The doctor knows I'm the wife of a state alchemist. Because of that he wants the child to be born at a hospital."

With a long groan, she realized, "He wants me there early because of the train ride, but it's not practical what with Al being sick. I mean, I had planned on all of us going, you know? I want him to be there when the baby comes too. Maybe we can convince the doctor…"

"No." Edward interrupted, shaking his head. "I suppose this will be in the next few weeks or so?" She nodded and he continued, "Al should be better by then. If he's not I'll want him admitted too. So yes, we will be going to the hospital early, no matter what."

Frowning, Noba pointed out, "I wasn't going to be admitted early. The doctor just wants me in town. Winry and I have already made arrangements for two hotel rooms. Since we might be there a while we thought…" She paused, sensing his frown. "Think about how much three rooms for two weeks would cost Edward! It's cheaper if…"

"We will be getting three rooms." The alchemist insisted sternly. "Unless of course Winry wants to share a room with Al. I'm not keeping a separate room from you at such a crucial time. If Winry wants to save money that's her business, not mine. I will be with my wife."

"So stubborn." Zenobia mused, not even a trace amount of rebuttal in her voice as her eyes danced. She had expected as much, and told the mechanic so. She smiled as his hand slipped to lay over her stomach. "We've missed you." She murmured, pressing against him once more.

"And I've missed both of you." He agreed, pulling her closer, feeling complete for the first time since they'd parted. Glancing down at her abdomen, he considered once more the time that had been wasted, _'I've missed so much. But I swear I will be here for the birth.'_


	24. Chapter 24

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: I might be offline soon so I'm posting this chapter before it's fully edited. Just in case. :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

The storm that rolled in the next night was intimidating. Noba trembled as she watched the lightning flash once more. How she wished Edward and Winry hadn't gone to help shore up the river. But she knew they had to go, Ed for his use of Alchemy, Winry for her ability to deal with the concerned citizens.

Another crash came, closer than the last, knocking out all lights in the house. Somewhere in the darkness, she could hear Alphonse coughing. Tugging the cloth of the mask back into place over her mouth, Zenobia picked up the previously lit lantern and made her way down the hall.

She paused outside the door, knowing full well that Winry had left a lit lantern on his bedside table, giving her no excuse. Although she would be fussed at when her husband returned, she didn't care. Pushing aside what little concern she did have, she turned the knob and silently entered the dimly lit room.

Al was sitting up, blond hair hanging loose, a hand against his chest as he tried to breathe. Noba blanched at the sight. Her husband had never looked so weak. Not even when she'd first found him sitting in the alleyway. Even so, Al was able to spare her a glare when he realized she'd entered.

"Don't give me that." She scolded him aloud, herself silently. Sitting her own lantern on the cabinet, she retrieved the pitcher of water and his glass. After gently helping him take a sip, she perched on the side of his bed. As thunder shook the walls, she instinctively grabbed for his hand, blushing when she realized her mistake.

However, Al simply gave hers a tender squeeze. "It's ok." He breathed, secretly thankful for the company. His breathing evened out and he leaned back against the headboard, closing his golden eyes. His voice was horse from the constant onslaught against his vocal cords. "It's scary isn't it? Being so helpless during a storm."

"Yes." She agreed, softly smiling behind her mask. They were silent for a few more moments before another fit struck, and he was struggling against the coughs once more. Unsure of what to do, but unwilling to do nothing, Noba moved to massage his back.

Sooner than expected, he was breathing uneasily again. When she pushed against his shoulder, he shifted so that he was laying on his stomach. A soothing sigh escaped his lips as she found the sore muscles that had tightened over the days of spasms. "Thank you." He exhaled.

"Anytime." She murmured, continuing with her work, silently praying she was helping, rather than antagonizing, his condition. However, the improvement was obvious. When he did have a fit of coughing, it didn't last half as long, and his breathing between times seemed to even out.

Several minutes later, she glanced up through the darkness, to find Edward standing in the doorway. She could almost swear she could see, not only displeasure, but envy in his eyes. The latter of which she couldn't understand. "The lights went out," She noted softly, "and the baby was scared."

"I'm sure." The alchemist muttered, moving forward, fully expecting to reprimand her for entering Al's room. Yet he soon realized that her massage seemed to have the desired affect. Kneeling down, he could see that Alphonse was breathing more normally than he had since the fits began.

"Brother, it's helping." The younger man pointed out, too soothed by his sister-in-law's contact to notice his sibling's jealousy. When he began coughing, he closed his eyes against the elder's stare. But when the fit passed, he noted, "You see? Not as bad. She knows what she's doing."

Glancing up at his wife, Edward felt ashamed. The memory of her having massaged his own sore muscles, and the surrounding circumstances, passed from his mind. He stood, silently watching as her skilled hands worked their magic. She had once explained to him how she had learned the art in order to help ease her mother's constant pain.

Winry however, was not as understanding. "Noba!" She screeched, rushing into the room, a towel falling from her swept up hair. "I keep telling you! You've got to stay healthy! What would Dr. Hill say if he knew?" Her lecture continued until she'd pulled the pregnant woman out into the hallway.

"Then you massage his back!" Zenobia retorted, prying her arm from the mechanic's grasp. When the blond was silenced, she explained, "When I was rubbing his back the coughing wasn't nearly as bad. You know how to give a massage right?" Receiving a slow nod, she turned, "Ok then. Now you're here, _you_ can take care of him."

Winry turned to Edward who merely shrugged before following after his wife. In a bewildered state, the mechanic moved to stand beside the bed. With a long drawn out sigh she began kneading the younger man's muscles. "Does it really help?" She finally asked.

With a raspy chuckle Al said, "Yeah. Maybe we should've let her come in here sooner." Seeing the glower over his shoulder, he added, "It's all the lightning, it's making her jumpy." Taking a deep breath, he admitted, "I didn't want to be alone either. But did Brother get the barrier up safely?"

"Did you get the river shored up?" Noba asked, a hand on the doorframe that led to their room. It was dark, and she was afraid of tripping over some unseen object. A moment later his arm was around her waist, leading her slowly to the edge of their bed.

He frowned inwardly when she jumped at the loud crash of thunder. In general, she wasn't afraid of storms, but this one was worse than most. "Yes. Stay here while I get a lantern." Her body quivered, but she nodded, allowing him to retrieve the light more quickly.

Once he'd returned, he could see just how pale she'd become. Prodding her to lay down, he pulled the blankets up around her, unsure how cool the weather had made the night. "The river was rolling by the time we got there. But I was able to create a high enough wall to keep everyone safe."

Noba glanced at him, obviously waiting for him to take his place beside her. When he did, his nearness seemed to calm her considerably. "I'm glad." She murmured, snuggling as close to him as possible. "Tonight was kind of like déjà vu wasn't it?" Her question received only a grunt.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine!" Edward asserted, pushing away from his new roommate with a frown. Outside a storm raged on, paralleled only by the storm going on within the alchemist himself. He was sorry for the groan he'd made as he helped to move her living room furniture, sorry he'd mentioned rearranging it at all.<p>

"You're hurt!" Zenobia fussed, trying once more to maneuver him so that she could see his back. When her attempt failed she insisted, "I'm not going to stop until you let me make sure you didn't pull something. Now lay down or I swear I'll call the doctor right now!"

Though he'd only known her a short time, he could tell she wasn't bluffing. Already her hazel eyes were darting between him and the telephone. He knew there wasn't a physical cause. It was the stress, the regret, the inner turmoil that caused his pain. Still, with a sigh, he caved, "Alright but it isn't anything."

"I'll be the judge of that." She informed, urging him to lay on his stomach, atop the couch cushions. Once he was in position, she moved to raise his shirt, but he quickly tugged it back into place. A frown graced her lips, but she simply began poking each of his muscles through the cloth, searching for a source.

When she seemed to have finished, without finding a cause, Edward smiled. "You see? I told you…" But he was quickly silenced as her fingers began pressing into his back, alleviating the tightness he hadn't realized was present. Against his will a moan passed his lips.

A sly grin graced her features as the knots in his back became undone under her touch. She said nothing, knowing he would buck against her help if she pointed out that she had been right. Slowly her grin faded as her heart began to pound in her chest. This was as close as she'd gotten to him since that first night.

* * *

><p>Edward had never told her that he had felt the shift in her mood. Nor had he told her about his own change in demeanor. Though he hadn't admitted it at the time, even to himself, that was when he had fallen in love with her. It would take several more weeks for either of them to realize the truth.<p>

Now, with his wife finally asleep in his arms, despite the rolling thunder, he smiled. Had he been willing to recognize it, he would have noticed her warmth seeping through the metal armor, so that he could actually feel it. However he could not yet admit the impossible.


	25. Chapter 25

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Author's Note: I might be offline soon so I'm posting this chapter before it's fully edited. Just in case. :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Zenobia yawned before a smile slipped across her lips, as a pair of cool arms encompassed her. With lashes still held firmly closed, she reached behind her head, to stroke his cool metal cheek. She was unwilling to open her eyes, afraid of waking up, only to find herself alone once more.

"Love you." A voice murmured, causing her muscles to stiffen. Her brow furrowed as she felt a familiar gauntlet rub against her arm, moving up to entangle its fingers with hers. "Aren't you going to get up?" It questioned, apparently concerned by her lack of response. "Noba is something wrong? Look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open at his request. However instead of smiling, as he'd expected, she was frowning, looking as though she didn't know him. "Noba," He began again, shifting to gently caress her cheek. "what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Shaking her head, she began studying him. "No… It's not the baby." But she wasn't sure what more she should say. He didn't seem to notice anything different, hadn't grasped what had startled her. Finally, choosing her words carefully, she asked, "It is you, isn't it… Edward?"

"Of course." He chuckled. "Why would you…" Then he paused, finally realizing what should have been obvious. "My voice." He trembled, a hand unconsciously going to his throat. Then another thought came to mind. "I've got to check on Al." He informed, quickly disentangling himself from the covers, without bouncing the bed too much.

Reaching the doorway, he glanced back momentarily. She simply nodded, which was enough to send him down the hallway. Without knocking, he entered, noting that the coughing had been silenced. His sibling was sleeping soundly for the first time in a long while.

Edward glanced down at the young man, long blond hair fanned out around an all too familiar face. Laying a hand on his shoulder, Ed gave it a light shake. "Alphonse." He whispered, having to give two more nudges before a pair of golden eyes blinked up sleepily at him.

"Brother?" Alphonse questioned, pushing back the long bangs. With a groan he sat up, feeling every muscle protest the movement. "What is it?" He yawned, shaking off the last of his slumber. "Is everything alright? Is it Noba? The baby?" With that thought he was suddenly alert. "Is it…"

"No Al." Edward shook his head quickly. "I just… I had to hear your voice." He watched as Alphonse's brow furrowed. Then a light seemed to come to his eyes as awareness dawned on him. Both simply stared at the other for a long moment, unsure how to process the information.

"We got our voices back." Al finally concluded in hushed awe before enthusiasm won him over. "That must have been what the coughing was all about. Brother, this means that something did happen when that array was triggered! Something…" But he stopped, taking in the figure that now stood in the doorway.

She seemed to be in a state of shock, her face slack, her eyes wide. She didn't move until he reached out to her. "Noba, we got our voices back." He informed, his happiness waning as she moved closer. Instead of sharing in his joy, she was studying him, her brow knitting together.

Finally, her hand came up, her fingers weaving through his golden hair. "It's shorter." She explained, bringing both hands up to cup his face. She remained silent for a moment before continuing. "You're changing. You don't look so much like Ed anymore… You did last night. But this morning… you're… different."

The changes were subtle, so much so that Edward had to study his sibling closely to see what she meant. "She's right." He conceded, moving to retrieve a mirror from the bathroom so that Al could see for himself. Handing it over he murmured, "The nose and the cheekbones."

Alphonse had to stare long and hard before he could see anything. It was understandable though. Since they had traded bodies, he had avoided looking in the mirror except when absolutely necessary. Realizing that his in-law's face was still melancholy he mumbled, "I'm sorry Noba."

She blanched at his regret, and it was enough to make her regain her senses. "Why on earth should you be sorry?" She questioned, quickly deciding to avoid his answer. "Al this is a good thing. It means you're getting your body back. Isn't that part of what you two were trying to do?"

"What's going on?" Winry complained, entering the room in her night shirt, her hair a mess of unbrushed tangles. "Do you three have any idea what time it is? And how late I was up last night?" Yawning to prove her point, she asked, "I'm gonna put on some coffee. Anybody want some?"

"I do." Al said, a slow smile forming across his lips when she realized who the reply came from. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him. Stretching a bit more, Alphonse swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I thought you were gonna make us some coffee? Do you want me to do it?"

Still she didn't move, not until he'd crossed the room so that she stood in the way of his leaving. "Al?" She gasped, earning her a nod from the smiling blond. Throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him close. "No wonder you three are up! Why didn't you wake me?"

"We only just found out." Edward mentioned, moving to wrap his arms around his wife's shoulders. "We're going to get dressed. Al, you make breakfast, you're better at it than she is." When Winry threw him a glower, he laughed. "I can tell by the way Noba pushes it around on her plate."

"Hey!" Zenobia exclaimed, "Don't you go dragging me into this! It's this baby that makes all the food taste funny." But then she softened. Turning to her in-laws she insisted, "_I_ am going to get dressed. You three can sort out who's making breakfast."

When she passed the two blonds, she was followed by her husband, who received a whack from Winry's wrench. After he glanced down, the mechanic pointed out, "I couldn't throw it at you while Noba was standing in front of you." Grabbing the younger man's arm she muttered, "Come on Al, let's put on that coffee."

Edward simply chuckled again before trailing after his wife. Upon entering the bedroom he found it unoccupied, the door to the adjoining bathroom closed. Taking a seat on the bed, he considered his brother's apology. _'He must have thought it was like losing her husband all over again.'_

The door clicked open and Zenobia came into the room wearing a dark green maternity gown, her hands still working on tying up her hair. "I guess this means the array worked. Al will get his body back." But her eyes held only a muted warmth. There would be no switching back.

"Noba…" Edward soothed, reaching out to take her into his arms. Although she tried not to, she cried softly at the loss. What could he possibly say to ease her pain? He could think of nothing. Instead he simply massaged her back, whispering her name into her hair as she clung to him for support.

"I'm fine." She finally mumbled, pushing back and brushing the tears from her eyes. Forcing a slight smile, she considered, "At least now I don't have to see you every time I look at him." She couldn't suppress the moan, or the tears that followed. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean that."

"No." He murmured, pulling her to his chest once more. "No, I understand." He understood more than he was willing to say. Not only had it been hard that one time, to see Alphonse with her at that press conference months earlier, but other times as well. Each time Al had been close to Zenobia, jealousy struck him. Jealousy for what should have been.

"I love you Edward." She whispered, holding herself as tightly against him as she could. With her eyes closed she could almost feel his warmth, his strength, surrounding her. "I am happy for Al, but I wanted so much for it to work out for both of you. I wanted so much…"

"I know." He soothed, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I wanted it too. But this way the public won't think he's me. It'll be so much easier when we return to Central. I can finally be with you." He paused at her gasp. "Noba?"

She breathed heavily for a moment before shifting to smile up at him. "The doctors, they won't think he's you. You can be with me in the delivery room!" Her face finally began to glow with happiness at the idea. "We don't have to pretend anymore. Not ever, ever again!"

"Never." He confirmed, earning him a genuine smile. Suddenly she moved to press her lips against his. With eyes closed, her hands grasping the back of his head, pulling him to her. He could taste the salt on her lips, and she, in turn, could feel his hair between her fingers. But neither would speak of such impossibilities.


	26. Chapter 26

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

Two important facts:

1: I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

2: This story still isn't finished. _

I'm so sorry! I've no real excuse except that it got finished in my mind so my brain thought we were done and switched to a different story that I've been working on. No, it's not done either! I'm sorry but I am going to try and force myself to finish this one! The other won't be posted until it's completed so that this won't happen again! I'm so so soooo sorry!

-Joy

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Alphonse was glad for the change in his voice, as well as the subtle differences in his features. His face hadn't changed much, Winry hadn't even noticed it, but it was enough. Enough so that his sister-in-law seemed more at peace in his presence, as did he did in hers. She seemed happier than he'd ever seen her.

"We don't have to pretend anymore!" She had announced cheerfully at breakfast. However he knew that while she could easily see the difference, others could not. He hoped she was right though. The last thing he wanted was to be standing next to her in the delivery room.

With scissors in hand, he stared at his reflection in the bedroom mirror, wondering how easy it would be to cut his own hair. He was so deep in thought that he missed her entry completely. Only when she gave a stifled giggle did he turn to find Zenobia watching him, laughter in her eyes.

"You weren't planning on doing that in here, were you?" He glanced at the scissors before nodding. "Oh no, Winry would have a fit. You'll get hair all over the place." Strolling in and taking the clippers from him, she instructed, "Grab a towel and a chair and meet me out in the front yard."

Again he simply nodded, too stunned by her sudden ease to say anything. Instead he merely stared after her, snapping out of his daze when his sibling peeked in once she'd gone. "Better do as she says Al." Edward noted, a smile evident in his voice. "You get the towel, I'll get the chair."

"Yeah, ok Brother." Alphonse mumbled, hesitant of how his and Noba's relationship had seemingly changed over night. He was glad for the fact, but still felt as if he were intruding on her life. Perhaps had the whole disaster not occurred, he would not feel like an outsider. But it had, and he did.

"Al!" Noba called, adjusting the chair her husband had brought out. "Come on, while the light is still good!" She glanced warily at the clouds, wondering if they would combine into yet another thunderstorm. Her unease about the weather seemed to affect her child, who shifted uncomfortably. "It's ok." She murmured, gently laying a hand on her abdomen.

She noticed how hesitant her brother-in-law was when he exited the house. His head was bowed, his face a jumble of uneasy emotions. With a pang, Zenobia realized that she was the cause. When he finally sat down before her, she wrapped the towel over his back and shoulders to protect his skin from the falling hair.

"I'm sorry." She murmured as she began snipping away the golden locks. Without giving him a chance to speak she continued, "I know how uncomfortable all this has been for… well… both of us. When I saw the changes and realized… I'm sorry. I guess I just felt myself relax for the first time in months. If you need me to, I can keep the distance between..."

"No." He insisted, vaguely wondering where his sibling had disappeared to. "I understand why you… we, needed that distance before." Sighing he admitted, "I used to be afraid… Afraid that you would see me as Brother, like when you were sick. I was so relieved when you realized I wasn't your husband."

"I thought you were Edward?" She was shocked. No one had ever mentioned what took place during her illness so many months before. Her hands had paused and so he turned to glance at her over his shoulder, the emotions that played in his eyes were enough make her bottom lip quiver. "I'm sorry Al, I don't remember."

Laying a palm over her hand, which had come to rest on his shoulder, he gave a sad smile. "I know. Brother probably didn't want you to remember. It's ok though. You were sick with fever." His smile faded when a tear crept into her eye. "Noba it's alright really. It didn't last long. You figured out I wasn't him and started screaming for Winry. Really, it didn't last long."

A rumble caused her gaze to turn upward. "If you say so." She sighed, then shook her head. "I'd better hurry or we'll both get drenched." Her smile seemed genuine. Her laugher seemed real. Her brother-in-law was easily fooled by the acting skills she had cultivated over the years.

Only after they entered the house was she caught. It was Edward, naturally, who figured it out. He could see it clearly, playing in the corners of her eyes. But he didn't say anything as she continued her charade throughout lunch and dessert. He waited until she had finished before he laid a hand over hers lovingly.

"You look as if you could use a rest." He said, earning him a flicker of a glare, which he ignored. Instead he simply helped her to her feet, guiding her away from the table. Both the mechanic and his sibling were none the wiser, each one smiling after the happy couple.

However when the door to their bedroom closed the 'happy' couple turned on each other. "I'm not a child Edward." Zenobia admonished, raising a hand to stop his rebuttal. "Why didn't you bother to tell me that I thought Al was you while I was sick? What else happened that I need to know about?"

The alchemist was inwardly groaning, but outwardly stood firm. "I didn't tell you because it didn't matter. Is that what all this playing happy at lunch was about?" Her eyes smoldered, her brow furrowed, his jaw locked. "Noba I didn't want to upset you in your condition."

"My condition!" She burst, catching herself and controlling her volume to keep from being overheard. "My condition, as you put it, has plagued the female of our species since time began. You can't go using it as an excuse for keeping something like this from me! No wonder Al has been acting scared all morning!"

"He has not been acting scared." Edward retorted, "He just doesn't know how to act around you. He just…" Then he saw it, the shame hidden behind the anger. "You're not really mad at me for not telling you." When she turned from him, he knew he was right. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered, "It's ok. Nothing happened. He just sat beside you for a few minutes that's all. I was with you the whole time after that."

"Promise?" She murmured, turning into his embrace only after he gave a nod. "Oh Edward I'm sorry. Al must have been so scared. And you… oh Edward… I'm so sorry." Tears flowed freely at the thought that her worst nightmare had already become reality. She had, even if only for a moment, thought Alphonse was her husband.

"Hush." Ed soothed, stroking her ebony hair, the strands sliding between his fingers, allowing him to feel their softness. As the rain began to fall, he lifted her into his arm, moving gently to the bed. Tucking her beneath the covers, he placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

With an outstretched arm she pleaded, "Stay?" As he slid in next to her she felt comforted, turning to bury her face against the warmth of his chest. Her eyes closed as his arms slipped lovingly around her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." She whispered.

"It's alright." He murmured, lacing his fingers through her hair once more, not having noticed the sensation as it brushed against the gauntlet. "I should've known you were trying to cover up something else. Noba, why do you do that? Why can't you just be truthful with me?"

Pulling herself closer, she missed the feel of his hands, automail and flesh, entwining in her locks. "The same reason you aren't always truthful with me. I didn't want to hurt you. At first I wasn't going to let you know that I knew. But when happiness wasn't cover enough, I tried anger, and it almost worked."

"Almost." He admitted with a sigh. Then the thunder clapped, and she jolted in his arms. "Hush." Edward soothed. "You've been like this ever since the tornado." He realized aloud, earning him a growl of annoyance. After a short chuckle he began humming softly, luring her into sleep.

"Cheater." She grumbled with a yawn, and she could hear the slight smirk in his continued humming. A gentle smile passed over her own lips as she allowed his voice, his true voice, to sooth her. When the next roll of thunder echoed around them, she was already sound asleep.

Glancing down at her, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was really no wonder he had returned to find her in Al's room the night before. She, if anyone did, had a right to be afraid of such fearsome storms. Absently he glanced out the window, recalling their experience.


	27. Chapter 27

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Author's Note: I have made some changes to earlier chapters. I THINK they were all minor but can't remember for sure... _

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

"Edward, I think we're lost." Noba commented for the third time, earning her yet another glare from the newly reinstated alchemist. "A storm is coming. Don't you think we should just find a store and wait it out?" When he ignored her she insisted, "Edward I don't want to get wet!"

Turning back from his search of road signs, Ed looked at her frustrated expression. It was enough to make him laugh. "We're almost there. Mustang said it was a great café." Looping his automail arm around her, he persuaded, "He said it's just off of Fifth Street. I'm sure we're close."

With a loud groan she gave in. His nearness was enough to win her over, though she detested the fact. As they continued on, she wondered why he, of all men, had such an effect on her. What was it about the sound of his voice that made her willing to do just about anything he asked?

Then, all at once, she was ripped from her thoughts. "Edward I told you I didn't want to get wet!" She screamed at him as a sudden torrent of rain came down on top of them. With a frown she allowed herself to be pulled underneath a bridge for protection. But it was too late, they were both soaked.

Her glare bore into the back of his head as he shrugged out of his jacket. Ed ignored her as he clapped his hands together, turning the water from his coat into steam using alchemy. Finally turning to face her, he could have laughed. She looked like a drowned kitten. "Here, put this on." He instructed.

"Turn around." Noba ordered, waiting until he'd done so before taking off her outer layer of clothing. The bridge was secluded, no one was there to see them. Pulling her arms through his sleeves she closed the front before tapping on his shoulder.

"Better?" He asked, noticing the pile of wet clothing at her feet. With another alchemic reaction those too were dry. "Here, put them back on." Edward insisted, turning his back on her once more. This time when she beckoned him, she was holding his jacket out to him.

He glanced at it momentarily before taking it, only to drape it around her shoulders. "You need the extra layers." He explained softly, surprised by the tenderness in her eyes as he tucked a dark lock behind her ear. Something held him there, his hand just against her cheek.

A smile slipped over her lips as she laid a palm over his hand, sliding her cheek more firmly into his grasp. This was only their second date. What was it that captivated her once guarded heart so thoroughly? She wanted to lean forward, to press her lips against his. But was that what he wanted?

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, the wind began to blow. Their sanctuary from the rain offered no protection as the bridge was lifted up into the sky, ripped from its foundation. "Edward!" She screamed, looping her arms around him, pressing herself against the alchemist as she felt the pull of a funnel cloud.

"No!" He bellowed to the sky as her grasp around him began to weaken. Without thinking, without telling his hands to do so, they were together, creating the alchemic circle within himself. Then they were against the ground, calling to the rocks and dirt to create a protective barrier.

A dome was the end result. A dome incasing the two of them, leaving them in total darkness as the storm raged on outside. He could feel her hands shaking as they clasped around him once more. Her heart raced so loudly in her chest that he was able to hear it. It seemed to echo off the walls. "Hush." He soothed, then began humming.

He wasn't sure where the tune came from. Couldn't recall where he'd heard it before. It seemed ingrained in his very being. Later he would remember. Later he would recall his mother's voice that went with it. But for now it came without reason, without source, to soothe the woman in his arms.

"Edward." She breathed into his chest, her voice trembling. "I'm wet again." When he grunted, she gave a soft laugh. She was not really trying to hide her fear from him, but rather, from herself. Then she felt his lips against her head, and her fear faded completely.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that, only that it lasted not nearly long enough. Something heavy, a piece of a building perhaps, crashed against the side of their safe haven, and suddenly a hole to the outside appeared.

In another moment she was gone. Edward stared out the opening, watching in horror as the cyclone continued to rip its way through town. "Noba!" He screamed, scrambling out of his makeshift refuge. "Zenobia!" He shouted again, jumping over fallen debris, racing after the tornado.

A short distance away he found her body, lying exposed to the rain as it pelted down against her pale face. "No!" He bellowed, falling to his knees beside her limp body. Crimson blood flowed through locks of ebony. "No…" Edward pleaded as he took her head into his lap. "No… Stay with me. Don't leave me."

His eyes closed against the unthinkable sight. "Edward." He couldn't have heard her voice. "Edward." Her fingers traced against his cheek. When his eyes opened he could see the pain she was trying to hide. "I told you… I didn't… want… to get wet." Her voice held a fraction of laughter.

Gently, he cradled her head to his chest. "I know. I'm sorry." He tried, but failed to capture her mood. Slowly, careful of any other possible injuries, he lifted her into his arms. Glancing down at her, he could see that she'd closed her eyes against the rain, against the pain.

A few blocks later they were spotted by a driver who offered them a lift to the hospital. When they arrived they found it mostly full of people with minor injuries. It didn't take Ed long to brush past them, declaring himself a state alchemist in need of immediate assistance.

Later, in her room, Zenobia would admonish him. "Throwing your weight around eh, State Alchemist?" But there was no true grief in her tone, or in her eyes, which were locked on him as he sat in the chair beside her bed. When he didn't respond she commented, "Riza said she could come stay the night with me."

Ed scoffed at that. "I figured that was who you were on the phone with." He sighed, turning his head away from her captivating stare. He couldn't seem to overcome his self loathing for having almost gotten her killed. "Besides I am a State Alchemist. Why shouldn't I throw my weight around? Mustang would."

"But you're not Mustang." When he turned back to her, she smiled. "And I'm very glad you're not. But just because you're working for the state again doesn't mean you can barge around getting special treatment for me." He huffed, so she persisted, "Ed, I'm nothing…"

But his eyes were on her, stopping her from finishing her statement. "You're everything." He murmured, rising and taking hold of her hand. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt himself fall into her hazel gaze. In one fluid movement he bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

A moment later his cheeks blushed red. But when he started to move away, her hand on the back of his neck stopped him. She too felt the passion that shouldn't have formed. The bond between them that had become stronger in the force of the storm, their first kiss sealing it into place.

"Hm…" Edward stepped away from Zenobia as soon as he heard the sound. He turned red with embarrassment when he saw Hawkeye standing in the doorway to the hospital room. "I thought you might want someone to stay with you." She offered to her young friend.

Smiling, though flush with her own mortification, Noba held out a hand which the lieutenant took. "I told you over the phone that I would be alright by myself. But I am glad you came." Touching her head lightly she frowned, "They had to shave part of my head to put in the stitches."

"Not very much." Ed insisted, reclaiming his seat. To his coworker he explained, "She hit her head pretty hard. They were afraid she had a concussion but it looks like she'll be fine. They'll be sending her home first thing in the morning. You don't have to stay with her." He concluded.

Raising an eyebrow, Riza considered his final statement. It wasn't an order, and this wasn't an incident the state would be getting involved in. Turning back to the patient, she smiled, "I think I'll stay anyway. Things like this can be traumatic. Waking up and finding a familiar face can be comforting."

Before Noba even had a chance to respond Edward affirmed, "That will not be necessary." He glared at the lieutenant, reminding himself that he was once again her superior. "I will be staying the night and I don't think the staff would approve of you being here as well."

Again before the girl in question had a chance to respond, Hawkeye nodded. "Very well. I trust you will take good care of her. I'll explain to Colonel Mustang that you will be taking tomorrow off." To her friend she added, "I'll see you sometime tomorrow evening." And with that, she was gone.

Glaring at the alchemist, who was sitting with eyes closed, Noba began in a curt tone, "Ed…" But was stopped when he gazed back at her. Her lips trembled, her hand reached out to him, and he took it. With a sigh, she smiled. "Thank you, for staying with me." She murmured.

Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. Softly he began to hum the same forgotten tune. Soon it lulled her off to sleep, and then, laying his head on her bed, he found himself drifting off, thankful that her life had been saved. He was unaware that their upcoming life together, had also been spared.


	28. Chapter 28

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

A few days after the monstrous storm, Zenobia awoke, for the first time since his return, without that reassuring pair of cool metal arms encompassing her. Blinking a few times to clear her eyes, she glanced at the clock. _'I didn't sleep in that late.'_ She grumbled to herself, shifting into a sitting position.

Then she saw him, his back to her, the covers pulled up over himself. Frowning, she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ed, is something wrong?" She questioned, moving to peer over his shoulder. He didn't respond, didn't move, didn't so much as recognize her presence. "Edward?"

She tugged at his shoulder, shifting him onto his back. Her breath sucked in, and was held there in disbelief and horror. His eyes, eyes which had always been lit with an inner light, had gone out. "Edward…" She breathed. "Edward…" Her voice gained in volume as she began to panic. "Edward!" She finally screamed, shaking him, tears suddenly pouring down her face.

"Noba?" The alchemist groaned, and seemed to stretch. "Noba what's wrong?" Alerted by her tears, he sat up, wiping them away with the edge of the blanket. "Noba, it's alright, everything's alright."

She shook her head, the tears of pent up stress refusing to be stopped now that they had found an outlet. "You weren't there!" She told him. ". You wouldn't answer me!" Zenobia collapsed against his chest, allowing his cool arms to envelop her. Her muscles quivered as his grip tightened.

"I'm sorry." He soothed. "I guess it was all that rain last night. After the thunder stopped it was just so soothing. I must have fallen asleep. I must have…" He stopped himself, realizing the words that had just passed his lips. She too stilled in his arms. "Noba, I… I fell asleep… I…"

Glancing up through still watery eyes, her brow furrowed. She tried to understand, tried to grasp what he was saying. "Edward…" She closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel what she had been feeling for several days. Allowing herself to accept what she couldn't before. "I can feel your arms around me when I close my eyes."

He could feel himself frowning momentarily before fully understanding her meaning. Slowly he allowed her warmth to penetrate through the steel into his consciousness. He could feel her, her warmth, her hair, the softness of her nightgown. Suddenly what had seemed only a fantasy became reality.

"What does it mean?" She questioned quietly, not daring to open her eyes, unwilling to lose the feel of him. But he said nothing, and after a moment she peered up into his cold steel face. The warmth of his arms seeped away, leaving only the coolness of metal around her.

But he could still feel her, even with her eyes opened, even with her elusion shattered, it was still real for him. "I don't know." He finally conceded, raising a hand up to stroke her soft damp cheek. "I suppose it means that the alchemic reaction affected me too but…" He glanced down, stroking the blankets. "It's only you. I can't feel anything else."

Biting her lip Noba continued to study him. Physically he hadn't changed. He looked no less like an armored suit than he had when she first found him sitting in the library. But his voice had changed, and now… now… "Maybe it isn't just me. Come on." Grabbing his hand she pulled him toward the kitchen where Alphonse stood cooking eggs.

He glanced up momentarily, pushing back the shortened bangs. He was puzzled by the look on his in-law's face, and noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual robe over her pajamas. But before he could say anything she grabbed his hand, placing it into his brother's gauntlet. "Close your eyes," She ordered, "and tell me what you feel."

Giving a short laugh, he began to protest, "What is…" However he was stopped by the sincerity in her features. So, without question, he closed his eyes, a smirk slipping across his face at the sheer silliness of the whole situation. But it soon faded. There, laying under his hand, he could feel a flesh and blood palm.

"Brother…" He started, opening his eyes, the feeling shifting suddenly to the slickness of the gauntlet he could clearly see. Cutting off his line of sight once more brought back the feeling of someone's hand. "Brother, it's like… It's as if… Brother, I can feel you." He finally stated.

"I can feel you too." Edward said, still in awe of the situation. Taking his right hand, he laid it on his sibling's shoulder. The sensation was different, the same as it had been when he'd had automail. Swallowing hard, he informed, "It's only the left hand though. Not the right."

"Not your automail hand you mean." Zenobia grasped, slipping her palm between the brothers and laying it against Ed's chest plate. "What about here? Can you feel my hand over your heart?" When he nodded, she smiled broadly. "And this?" Grasping hold of his left gauntlet, she placed it against their shifting child.

Inhaling deeply, Edward knelt down, laying his cheek against his wife's stomach. Her eyes closed, her fingers stroking through his long unbraided hair as his cheek nestled against her. "It's amazing." He breathed, turning his face and pressing his lips against her. "Hey in there, can you feel me too?"

As if to answer his question, a foot shot out, jabbing against his chin. He laughed, surprised by the ache in his jaw from the kick. "You're strong aren't you little one?" He mused, stroking his still forming child. Glancing up at his wife, he asked, "Does it hurt when she does that?"

Opening her eyes, Zenobia looked down at him, gaze full of love. "So it's a girl now? I thought you wanted a boy." When he chuckled, she cradled him to her once more. "It gets uncomfortable sometimes. But that only means the baby is healthy, so I don't mind too much."

Watching the couple, Alphonse fidgeted, unsure if he should stay or go. When his brother turned to him, he was surprised by the offer, "Would you like to feel?" Swallowing hard, Al glanced at his sister-in-law, who nodded before taking his hand and placing his palm against her stomach.

When something jabbed against him expectantly, he jumped. Noba laughed. "She's moving around more because it's getting cramped in there I think. Soon we'll know if you'll have a niece or a nephew." She smiled lovingly at her husband. "And whether you'll have a son or a daughter."

"What going on?" Winry questioned as she entered the kitchen to find Edward still down on one knee. Reaching around the trio, she moved the burning food off the burner. Glancing back at alchemist she pointed out, "You've already proposed once Ed." When he chuckled, she asked, "Why are you on the floor anyway?"

"Just checking on the baby. I have a feeling it'll toss and turn as much as it's mother." He laughed when Zenobia gently slapped his shoulder. Standing, he looped an arm around her waist. "We should go get dressed and let Al finish making breakfast. Don't want the little one starving."

"Trust me, your child is not starving." Noba insisted before turning to the mechanic. "By the way, close your eyes." Winry's eyebrow raised skeptically but she did as she was told. Taking her husband's right hand, she slipped it into her sister's. "What do you feel?"

Frowning, the mechanic shrugged. "Al's automail. Why, is there something wrong with it?" Opening her eyes, she glanced down to find an unexpected gauntlet. Winry's brow furrowed as she closed her eyes again, holding onto Ed's arm with both hands to avoid being fooled. Inhaling deeply, she asked, "What's going on?"

"We don't know." Edward admitted, pulling away from the mechanic's grasp as she began to inspect his automail by feel alone. When she scowled at him, he chuckled. "It's not like you could do any repairs on it now anyway." Seeing the accepted challenge in her eyes, he took firm grasp of his wife. "Come on, before she wants to operate blind."

"I could!" Winry insisted as the couple passed her. "And one of those screws feels a little loose!" Her voice called down the hallway as the alchemist retreated from her. Turning back to Alphonse, she glanced at his arm. Sighing heavily, she asked, "Can I check your arm?"

Inwardly groaning, Al held out his automail for inspection, surprised when she went to the exact spot on his arm that she had been testing on his brother's. "It's not lose." She murmured to herself. Gazing back towards the hallway she concluded, "It's a different set then."

"You thought they might be linked?" Alphonse concluded, wondering at her observation. When she looked at him once more, he shrugged. "Maybe it's the way it was before we traded places. You went over my automail back in Central remember?" He paused, glancing at his hand, flexing it. "My automail. I guess it is mine now."

Smiling sadly, Winry laid a comforting palm on his shoulder. "It's not so bad. I've got patents that go years without needing maintenance. You won't be nearly as reckless as Ed." Motioning towards the ruined eggs, she asked, "Why don't we make oatmeal instead?"

"Sure." He murmured, scraping the remains of what he'd been cooking into the trash. _'If I have his automail, why didn't Brother gain my arm?'_ Sighing, he wondered yet again exactly what was happening. Rain began falling against the roof once more, and as the temperature began to drop, he found himself thankful Winry had suggested something warm for breakfast.


	29. Chapter 29

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Author's Note: IT'S DONE! *sings* It's done! It's done! It's done!

That's right, I've actually finished this story! I just have to finish editing the last few chapters and get them uploaded! Which is a good thing because I'll probably back offline again soon.

Anyway PLEASE for the love of an author REVIEW! And fav, I like favs too. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

"Do you think it will ever stop raining?" Noba sighed as she glanced out the front door into the pouring rain. "I don't want to have to travel during a deluge. Maybe we could call the doctor and tell him that we've decided to have a home birth. Wouldn't that be…" But she turned to see Winry frowning.

"Doctor Hill wanted you to give birth in the hospital because this is your first baby." The mechanic reminded, tugging her sister away from the door and closing it firmly. "And you shouldn't be standing in the wind like that. What if you get sick this close to the baby coming?"

"It would be perfect timing since you're making me go to the hospital anyway." Zenobia stated sarcastically, moving to sit beside the window, her finger doodling on the foggy glass. "I don't see what the big deal is. Women have been having babies at home for years. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because your husband asked you not to." Edward answered as he entered the room, carrying with him two suitcases. Glancing out the window, he frowned. "It does look pretty bad out doesn't it?" The rains had continued for a full week, shifting from light showers to full thunderstorms with no break in between.

"We think we should stay home." His wife implored, her hand gently stroking her expectant bundle. "It wouldn't do the little one any good for her mother to get all wet trying to get to the train station. What would we do if I got sick this close to the baby coming?"

"That's exactly what I said." Winry pointed out, frowning as she realized her sister was onto something. "Ed we need some way of getting her to the station without letting her get all soaked. Do you think I should phone into town for Mr. Sparrow? He's got a wagon with a cover on it."

"We'd miss our train by the time he got here." Alphonse considered as he carried his own suitcase into the room. Glancing at a beaming Noba, he added, "But that doesn't mean we couldn't catch the next one." When her face fell, he smiled. All the tension between them had vanished as his features changed. Now, when he looked in the mirror, it was obvious he was not his brother. However he still didn't look much like himself either.

"I could make a cover to go over the wheelchair." Edward offered, and without waiting for anyone to answer he left the room. A few minutes later he returned with the wheelchair, a wooden stool, and a plastic tarp he'd found in the workshop. Clapping his hands together, he failed to notice how his wife cringed.

Turning her head away from the alchemic reaction, Zenobia closed her eyes tightly. Gentle fingers grasped hold of her shoulder and she turned to find Alphonse watching her. Smiling sadly, he soothed, "It's alright. Brother was just making you a covered chair to ride in."

"I know." She breathed, shaking her head. "I just don't care much for alchemy. Strange thing for the wife of a state alchemist to say isn't it?" Glancing around her brother, she smiled weakly toward her husband who seemed to be trying very hard not to notice her embarrassment.

"Come have a seat." He offered, pulling back the curtain that surrounded the chair. When she frowned, he insisted, "It's for your own good Noba. I don't want you walking through that slick mud. You already agreed to ride yesterday remember? Now come on or we'll be late."

Turning her attention back toward the soaked landscape, she sighed. "This kid sure has some timing doesn't it? Well come on little one, your father has spoken, and he thinks he's right." With a groan she stood, allowing Alphonse to help into her jacket and across the room into the tent of a chair. "I'll look stupid." She pointed out.

"You'll look dry." Edward countered, closing the curtain so that she was completely incased by the canopy. "You've told me more than once you don't like getting wet." He reminded, thinking back to their second date once more, thankful she had survived.

Zenobia simply huffed, wrapping her arms around her growing child. "Your father is overprotective." She warned, "He's pushy, and always thinks he's right. I don't know how you'll survive my little one. He'll probably never even let you play in the rain. My poor dear."

Pulling back the curtain, Ed laid a hand over hers. "Your mother is a little over dramatic." He informed in a gentle voice. "And she hates to get wet. But don't you worry, your father is going to protect you and make sure that you both arrive at the train station safe and sound."

"Although maybe not on time." Winry added, grasping hold of two suit cases. "If we don't leave now we'll have to wait for the next train. So let's get going!" With that said, she started out the door, obviously expecting them to follow close behind.

Edward gently stroked Noba's cheek before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You heard Aunt Winry. Time to go." Closing the curtains once more, he took up place behind the wheelchair. Waiting until Alphonse had left the house, he followed after, pausing to lock the door behind them.

The roads were a soggy mess, and before long the wheelchair became bogged down in the mud. Zenobia cringed as she felt her husband try to dislodge the chair. "Try pulling backwards!" She offered, gripping the handrails tightly and feeling the unease of their unborn child rise with hers.

As Edward tugged against the handles, he frowned. "Wait up!" He called to the others, who had failed to notice his problem. As soon as they realized, they hurried back to him. "We've got to do something. These wheels are just bogging down in the mud. They're too narrow."

Sighing heavily, Winry considered, "Maybe you should just carry her? If we don't hurry we'll be late." Before he could counter, she added, "Staying out in this wind is going to be just as bad as getting wet. Did she remember to put on her coat before we left the house?"

"Yes!" Noba called from her enclosure. She wanted to argue that they could just go back to Winry's. They hadn't gone very far after all. But at the same time she worried that perhaps if the weather persisted the doctor wouldn't be able to come when she needed him. "Edward, just carry me! Please!"

Groaning at the idea of having to relent, Ed retrieved his wife from under the canopy. "Fine, but we need to hurry. I don't want you out in this rain any longer than possible." She nodded, snuggling into his arms and closing her eyes against the reality, and taking in the feel of him. He smiled, knowing full well what she was doing.

Tucking her coat more tightly around her, he began the long trek to the station. Part of him wanted to run on ahead, but he knew that jostling Noba in her current condition would do more harm that good. Still he pressed on, easily outpacing both Alphonse and Winry.

"We'll catch up Brother." Al told him as he struggled with the suitcases. Ed simply nodded and continued on, arriving at the shelter of the station before the others. He stood beneath the overhang, not bothering to set his wife on her own feet.

Noba's hand reached up, finding her husband's smooth cheek a comfort. She tried not to tremble as the wind blew around them, instead focusing on the feel of his skin beneath her fingers. "You don't even need a shave." She noted, smiling when his lips caressed the tips of her fingers.

Chuckling, Edward pointed out, "It's just an illusion remember? I'm still just an empty suit of…" But he could see her brow crease, and quickly moved a hand to her lips to stop her rebuttal. "You know what I mean. But you can go ahead and dream. Believe me, I don't mind."

Opening her eyes, Zenobia found herself cradled in arms of metal. Tugging his gauntlet away from her mouth she retorted, "I don't think it's an illusion. I think something happened in that cave. But if you want I can keep my eyes open. I love you either way Edward."

Sighing, he stroked her cheek. "With eyes wide open you can't feel this." He noted, leaning down and pressing his cold metal helmet against her mouth. Ed knew the moment her eyes closed, because her lips began moving in time with his, and reality was lost to him.

The past few days had been amazing. To have her hands running through his hair again, her fingers massaging his back to relieve the pent up stress. Even the release of sleep had been a welcome comfort he hadn't expected to gain back so soon, if ever. If this were an illusion, he wished he could give up reality forever.

"You two do remember you're in public right?" Winry murmured under her breath, bringing the couple out of their trance. She smirked when Noba blushed. "No, I didn't think so." With a heavy sigh, she sat down the bags she'd been carrying and took a seat on one.

"The train should be here soon." Alphonse noted, trying and failing to hide the smile in his eyes. Something was changing with his brother, the same as it was changing with him. Though he didn't say anything, he was holding out hope that they would both regain their bodies with time.


	30. Chapter 30

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Edward reserved a private compartment, knowing full well that his wife appreciated her privacy. He also considered that they might run into some travelers that had seen her picture in the Central papers. They weren't headed toward Central though. Instead they were going to Emberg.

"Did you call Dr. Hill to let him know we were on our way?" Winry questioned her sister-in-law as she stowed the luggage. "He may want to do a checkup as soon as we get there."

"No, I didn't call him." Zenobia murmured as she took a seat next to her husband, nestling herself under his arm. Without waiting for the mechanic to complain, she added, "I can call him tomorrow after we've settled into our rooms. Then if he wants to do a last checkup I can go in. But not before then."

Catching Winry's scowl, Alphonse laid a hand on her shoulder, tugging her to take a seat next to him. "I'm sure that'll be alright. You'll both want to freshen up before seeing the doctor. And he may not need to see her again before the baby comes anyway. It'll be ok to wait."

Before the blond could answer, Edward interjected, "Actually I'll be going to this checkup with Noba." All eyes turned to him and he sat up a little straighter. "I want to meet the doctor before time for the delivery. And I'm sure he'll want to meet me too."

Frowning, his wife agreed, "I guess you should meet Dr. Hill before the time comes. He's been asking if you were going you be present for the delivery. I assured him that you wouldn't dare miss it." The corner of her lip turned upwards as she remembered. "I told him you wouldn't want to incur my wrath."

Chuckling, Ed tucked her closer against his side, forgetting that she was feeling cool steel rather than his soft clothing. "There was never any chance of that. Al and I had already discussed coming home even before we found the cave. There was no way we'd miss the birth of my little girl."

"You seem very sure it's a girl lately." Winry noted as she settled back against the seat. "Have you two discussed names? I know that if it's a boy it'll be Edward Jr. But what if it _is_ a girl? What will you name her?" Noting the slight shake of his helmet, she asked. "So you don't have a girl name picked?"

"No, but what I was thinking was that it wouldn't be Edward Jr." He glanced down at his wife who stared up at him with wide shocked eyes. "We never discussed names." He pointed out. "Well we did a little, but we never settled on anything. What made you think I'd want to name our child after me?"

Shrugging, Zenobia sighed, "I just assumed. I thought that most men wanted to pass their name on to their eldest boy. But it's fine if you don't want to. What names were you thinking?" She'd considered naming a boy after one of his grandfathers, but both had left their children so it seemed an unlikely choice.

"Alphonse Jr." Al chuckled, smiling broadly when his sister laughed and shook her head. Still smiling, he offered, "You could always name him Roy. I bet Colonel Mustang would love that." No one took that as a real option, which was obvious by the laughter that permeated the car.

"I don't see why we need to come up with boy names anyway." Edward told them seriously. "It's going to be a girl and we're going to name her after her mother." Noba glanced at him with a frown. "What?" He questioned, "You don't want to name our child after you?"

"No dear." Zenobia rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to learn to write my name as a child? Not to mention the fact that I'm constantly having to correct people's pronunciation. No, you'll have to think of something else. We could name her after my mother, or yours."

"After mom?" Ed echoed, his voice becoming soft as he considered his mother's smiling face. The way she had always been there for her sons. She'd had so much love to give, even after their father had left her. Sighing gently, he slipped his fingers through is wife's hair. "We could name her after both."

Smiling softly, Noba nodded. "Trisha Ann Elric. I think that has a lovely ring to it." Nestling her head against his cool chest, she closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of him to surround her. "I think our moms would like that. Our little Trisha Ann." She cooed, stroking her unborn child.

Winry frowned slightly, unsure if it was wise not to have a boy's name ready just in case. But the couple looked so contented that she didn't bother to argue with him. A arm slipped around her shoulders, and she smiled at Alphonse as he allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder.

As the train carried them along, the four fell fast asleep. It wasn't until the train was almost to Emberg that Zenobia woke up, a sharp pain in her abdomen alerting her that something was happening. Her brow furrowed as she regulated her breathing. _'Just a false alarm.'_ She told herself.

However another pain soon followed the first, and her groan woke her husband. "Noba?" He murmured, yawning and stretching a bit before he realized what was going on. Suddenly fully alert, he reached over and shook his siblings awake. "Winry what do we need to do?"

"Huh?" The mechanic blinked sleepily before noticing the painful smile on her sister's face. "Oh no! Not yet!" Jumping up, she glanced out the window. In the distance she could see Emberg. Glancing back she ordered, "Hold on Noba. Just keep breathing. We're almost there!"

"Uh…" Alphonse's eyes widened at the sight of the woman in pain. He'd been through all this before with Mrs. Hughes when she was having Alicia. But that had all been so long ago. "We need towels, and hot water and…" When the whistle blew, he remembered that they were on a moving train with little success of finding either.

"Don't worry," Edward consoled both his brother and his wife, "we're almost at the train station. I'll get you straight to the hospital. Al," He turned to his sibling. "find the conductor and have him radio ahead that we need an ambulance to meet us at the station. And tell them to let Dr. Hill know the baby's early."

Without a word Alphonse rushed out the door to find the conductor. Winry meanwhile took a seat net to Zenobia, helping her to keep her breathing even. Glancing up at the expectant father, she mentioned, "You might have to carry her out of here. I'll try and keep the pathway clear."

Nodding, Ed began to go through the breathing exercises, following his wife's lead. Gently he rubbed her back, allowing her to grasp his arm tightly as the contractions struck her. He ignored the pain as her fingers clamped down on him like a vice, but it surprised him just how strong she was physically.

Alphonse arrived back just as the train pulled to a stop, jerking him off balance. However his hands grasped the doorframe, keeping him upright. Sirens pierced through the air as the ambulance arrived. "They called the hospital and Dr. Hill should be there in just a few minutes."

Edward nodded, scooping his wife up into his arms. He allowed Winry to exit first, giving Noba time to remind them, "Someone has to get our bags!" Al's head gave one stiff jerk as he turned back to the compartment to gather as many of their belongings as he could.

Without waiting, Ed passed the mechanic, reaching the paramedics before they had made it very far across the platform. Gently laying his wife on the stretcher they provided, he promised, "I'm right here. Everything's going to be alright." But already a hand was on his arm, tugging him away from her.

"I'm sorry sir." One of the uniformed men informed. "But there's no room in the ambulance for that armor of yours. You'll have to meet us at the hospital." With that he took off jogging after the men who were already headed away from train with their patient.

"Edward?" Zenobia called worriedly, straining to sit up, her hand reaching out for him. Panic filled her as they began loading her in the back of the ambulance without him. "But that's my husband!" She insisted. "I need him! Edward!" She screamed, struggling against the paramedics who tried to force her to lay back.

"I'll meet you at the hospital!" He called, watching helplessly as they closed the doors and started away with his wife. Cursing under his breath he turned back to see a pain stricken Winry and Alphonse. "Come on!" He growled, "We have to get a cab and get there before she has the baby!"


	31. Chapter 31

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Author's note: Editing... posting... editing... posting...

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Noba gave up fighting as soon as she could feel the wheels of the ambulance begin to move beneath her. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of being alone. _'You have to wait darling.'_ She told her child mentally. _'You have to wait for daddy. He wants to see you when you get here little one.'_

Closing her eyes, she willed the baby to wait. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she ignored the voices that surrounded her. They were trying to comfort her, to give her support. _'They have no right.'_ Her mind hissed. _'Edward is supposed to be here! They took him away from me!'_

As soon as she heard the doors open, so did her eyes. Frantically she glanced around, looking for any sign that her husband was already there waiting for her. But as they passed through the white corridors there was no sign of him anywhere. Another contraction hit, making her worry further.

"How's the little mother?" A familiar voice asked, and Noba found that Dr. Hill was walking along beside her. "Is the little one sending off a false alarm already? My my, this child of yours certainly is an impatient one isn't it?" His old grey bearded face was a comforting sight.

"Yes she is." Zenobia affirmed. "So you think it's just a false alarm? That would be nice because my husband isn't here yet." Stroking her abdomen, she added, "He wants to meet you before the time comes. His brother and Winry should also be here any minute. I told you they'd be back in time."

Chuckling, Dr. Hill nodded. "Yes young one, you did. I'll be happy to meet your husband once he arrives. But for now we'll go ahead and start a checkup shall we? Make sure the little one is doing good. My…" He noticed how her face muscles tightened. "Hm… I wonder…"

"What?" Noba's eyes widened at his change in demeanor. "You think this might be real?" When he nodded, she frowned. "But my husband isn't here yet. He'll have plenty of time to arrive won't he Doctor? He wanted so badly to be here for the birth but they wouldn't let him in the ambulance."

"Wouldn't let him in the ambulance?" Dr. Hill frowned, concerned by the action of the paramedics. He'd never come across a time when a husband wasn't allowed to ride to the hospital with their wife. "Don't you worry," He consoled, patting her hand as she was moved from the stretcher to the bed. "I'm sure he has plenty of time."

* * *

><p>"Ed!" Winry called, jogging to catch up with the racing expectant father. "You're going the wrong way! The maternity ward is in the other wing of the hospital!" At that he paused, turning to look at her. Gasping for breath, she informed, "I know where they'll take her. Now try following me for once."<p>

"Alright." Edward agreed with a frown. "Lead the way." At a much slower pace, he followed Winry. He worried that they would be too late. _'I promised her I would be there!'_ His mind screamed at him as they passed Alphonse, who glanced worriedly at them as he tried to situate their luggage in the main waiting room.

"He went the wrong way." Winry informed, picking up speed when she felt a finger nudge her between her shoulder blades. "Would you calm down? Some women are in labor for hours. You've got plenty of time." She tactfully failed to mention that other women had their children in far less time.

At last reaching the maternity ward information desk, the mechanic asked, "Where can we find Mrs. Elric? She was just brought in, in an ambulance." Tapping her foot impatiently she waited for the nurse to look up the information.

"Room 128, but I'm afraid the doctor is already in with her. I'm not sure they'll allow visitors…" The woman glanced pointedly at Ed's suit of armor. "There are a lot of regulations regarding who can be present during the birth. Only close family members allowed."

"I'm the father." Edward informed, leaving before there could be any further protest. Jogging toward the specified room, he was stopped short by another hospital worker who was coming out the door. "I'm Mr. Elric, the father. This is Noba's room isn't it?" When the brunet simply stared blankly, he reiterated, "I'm her husband."

"Edward?" Zenobia called, her voice was filled with pain but she smiled as he pushed the door open so that they could see each other. Relief flooded through her as their eyes locked. "Edward! I was so worried you'd be late. Dr. Hill thinks this might not be a false alarm."

Moving to the open doorway, the doctor frowned. "You can't come in this room dressed like that. What's wrong with you son? Have the nurse give you some scrubs before you enter this room." With that he stared to close the door, but was stopped by a gauntlet grasping hold of it.

"Doctor I'm sorry, but for reasons I can't explain I won't be able to do that." The old man's brow knitted together as he considered the statement. "Please Dr. Hill, I promised Noba I'd be here for her when the baby arrived. I want to be with my wife."

Shaking his head, the elderly doctor insisted, "There are rules and regulations in this hospital son. I simply can't let you in this room without the proper attire. I can't have a huge suit of armor lurking around in the delivery room! No, if you can't change then Miss Rockbell may stay with her. You'll simply have to wait outside."

"Edward?" Zenobia could feel her heart begin to race at the doctor's words. Groaning, she sat up. Fighting against the nurses, she shifted to stand. "No!" She insisted, pushing the workers away. "If my husband can't come in then I won't have my child here. I should've stayed on the train!"

Brushing past the startled doctor, Ed gently took his wife into his arms. Lifting her into the air, he cradled her against his chest momentarily. "No dear. You're staying here where the doctor can take care of you." When she began to protest, he laid a finger against her lips. Settling her back into the bed, he insisted, "It'll be alright. Winry will be here with you."

"No." Noba's eyes pierced his, her resistance obvious. "You promised you'd be with me when the baby came. You have to be Edward." Glancing toward the door, she called to the woman in the hallway, "Winry, go call Riza for me. She'll want to know. And take care of Al, I'm sure he's worried."

Shaking his head, Ed informed, "I can call Riza and look after Al. Noba I need you to do what the doctor says. He…" Edward glanced toward the elderly gentleman, who was grinning a knowing smile. "Sir?" He questioned, not daring to consider what the smile might mean.

"I think we'll be alright son." Turning to Winry, he informed, "You do as she says young lady. Mrs. Elric's husband can take good care of her." When the blond woman nodded and headed down the hall, he closed the door. Turning back to the couple he admitted, "Never seen a more bullheaded pair. Now, let's see if we can't have us a baby."


	32. Chapter 32

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Alphonse sat with his right knee bouncing up and down, his brow furrowed as he watched the clock tick away the seconds. It had been several hours since they'd arrived at Emberg and the nurses had given them no information other than that things were going as expected.

A hand clamped down on his knee, stopping the movement instantly. His golden eyes glanced toward it's owner, but Winry wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was focused down the hall that she had returned from after seeing to it that Edward was safely with Zenobia.

The main doors opened and Al stood as a couple in civilian clothes entered. "Colonel! Lieutenant! I'm so glad you're here! We haven't heard anything since we got here. Brother's with Noba now but the nurses…" He paused when Hawkeye laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Alphonse." She instructed, her voice soft, her demeanor more like the one she used with Zenobia. "So, Noba is still in labor?" When Al nodded, she smiled. "Good, we were hoping we would be on time." Turning to her superior she reminded in a more formal voice, "This may take a while Colonel."

"I know Lieutenant." He agreed, folding his arms across his chest before taking a seat. Then he considered, "You might have one of the nurses let her know you're here though. Maybe she was just waiting for you to arrive." Roy grinned when the woman blanched ever so slightly.

"Yes sir." She agreed, moving to the nurse's station. "Excuse me. Could you let Mrs. Elric know that Riza and Roy are here? I'm sure she…" But the expression on the woman's face made her pause. "Everything is alright with Mrs. Elric isn't it? Nothing's gone wrong?"

"Oh, no ma'am." The nurse assured, shaking her head furiously. "It's just that the patient seems to be getting a bit impatient. But other than that everything is fine. I'll let her know you're here."

Riza smiled, "Thanks, that sounds like Noba. You can tell her I said to remember to breathe." Instead of returning to sit with the others, Hawkeye followed the nurse, waiting outside as the message was passed along.

"I am breathing!" She heard Zenobia exclaim. "What I want to know is why is this taking so long?" Hawkeye couldn't hear what Edward said, but she could certainly hear Noba's retort. "I don't care! Tell your daughter to do what she's told! She's the one that's not listening!"

Laughing, Riza called through the door, "Noba!" All noise within the room stopped, so she continued, "Listen to the doctor's orders! Behave yourself like a good soldier or I'll write you up!" Was that a pillow she heard hit the other side of the door?

"That's easy for you to say Riza! They won't even let me eat! If this is a false alarm it's taking too long!" Her friend simply laughed, causing her to add. "You owe me a ton of restaurant meals after this! It's partly your fault I've been stuck in Resembool the last eight months!"

Smiling, Riza thought back to when she'd agreed with Fullmetal's idea that the young mother should stay with Winry. "You can't blame this on me." She insisted. "This is all your husband's fault. If anyone owes you a dinner it's Edward. But I doubt you'll want to leave the house once the little one is here."

"We'll see." Hawkeye heard Noba murmur as the nurse exited the room. The woman gave her a slight smile. They both nodded before heading back towards the nurse's station and the waiting room.

"Well?" Alphonse questioned when she returned. "How's Noba doing? Did you get to see her? What about Brother? Is he alright? Nothing's gone wrong has it? Do they think the baby will…" But a hand on his shoulder stopped his flow of questions, and he glanced toward Winry who smiled weakly.

"Everything's fine." Riza assured them as she took a seat next to her superior. "She's arguing with the doctor about how long it's taking. That's to be expected though." She smiled. "Noba's never liked to wait for anything. As soon as she knows what she wants, there's no stopping her."

"What do you mean?" Al questioned, surprised when the lieutenant simply shook her head in response. Sighing heavily, he guessed, "She was like that with Brother wasn't she? He said that she decided she was going to have him as a houseguest and he didn't have much choice."

Smiling slightly, Winry conceded, "He once told me she was as pigheaded about his staying there as he was about leaving. But he just couldn't bring himself to go. So I guess she was more pigheaded than he was. So she really does get what she wants doesn't she?"

Chuckling, Roy considered, "I can still see her strolling so innocently into my office to try and get him his job back. But I didn't know her back then." Shaking his head, he smirked, "And then when she came storming in with those divorce papers. I think she would've torn the building down looking for Fullmetal."

"Divorce papers?" Winry wondered allowed, her head tilting to the side. "Why would Edward send her divorce pa…" But she stopped, considering the timeline. "Oh." She breathed, laying a comforting hand on Al's slumped shoulders. "But she wouldn't stand for that huh?"

"You should've seen her." Alphonse gave a weak smile. "She came into the library like a ball of fire. And then when Brother told her we'd be staying in the dorms she didn't fight him. Instead we got back that night to find her already there. She'd rearranged the whole room."

Hawkeye nodded. "I heard about that. Apparently she spent hours digging up the paperwork so that everything was considered completely legal in the eyes of the military. None of it ever went into official records though, considering what happened is still all off the record."

"It is?" Alphonse glanced at the colonel, who simply nodded. Sighing, and leaning back, he supposed, "I guess that's for the best. We still don't know what happened. By the way, he can sleep now, and he can feel again. He did send in a report about the cave we found, didn't he?"

"No." Mustang murmured, shrugging slightly. "I'd like to hear all about it later. But until I have all the details I don't want anything official. As far as the military's concerned, Fullmetal has been on leave since finding out his wife was pregnant. That's the way it's going to stay for now."

Winry considered the colonel's words, but said nothing. If everything that had happened was to be off the record, then she didn't really care why. _'Probably so no one else will try to switch places.'_ The idea made her shiver. People trading bodies could lead to untold complications.

"You've changed." Riza noted, taking in, not only Al's shortened hair, but his facial structure as well. "You've still got Fullmetal's eyes, but you don't look much like him anymore. Were your eyes golden as a child Alphonse?" His slight blush was unlike the state alchemist whose body's he'd inherited.

"No." He mumbled, blushing deeper as the woman watched him. Roy was also studying him now, which felt odd. "My eyes were grey when we were young. But everything's changing slowly, so maybe they'll change too. Like I said, Brother's able to feel now. And if you close your eyes, you can feel him too."

Mustang raised his eyes at that bit of information. The knowledge that could be recorded during this alchemic event would be extensive. _'Extensive, and dangerous.'_ He reminded himself, glancing toward the clock. "You two aren't keeping a journal on this are you?" When the young man shook his head, he sighed, "Good. Don't."

Swallowing hard, Alphonse nodded. "I don't think either of us wants to repeat this experiment." He assured, also checking the time before changing the topic. "Brother thinks it's going to be a girl. They're going to name her Trisha Ann if it is. But they haven't come up with a boy's name."

"They'll name it Roy of course." Colonel Mustang concluded with a smirk. "After all, I practically raised you and Fullmetal." He chuckled when Riza shot him a pointed glance. "Come on, you aren't going to think of this kid as part yours? I think you'll make a great auntie."

Hawkeye frowned, but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it. "Yes Colonel, and you will make a wonderful grandfather." When her superior blanched, she smiled. Then she was surprised as his arm slipped behind her shoulders. He rarely showed any preference towards her. Though she'd noticed his recent lack of dates over the past year.

"I don't think I'm old enough for that just yet." His hand rested gently on her arm, half waiting for her to point a loaded gun at him. When she didn't, he relaxed. "I suppose the couple will return to Central after the baby is born?" He asked, directing the question toward Al.

It was Winry who answered though. "I think so. Noba has been dying to get back home ever since she came to stay with me." Smiling sadly, she turned to the man beside her. "I guess you'll be going with them? You probably don't want to stay in Resembool with me, do you?"

"Um…" Alphonse's brow furrowed. He hadn't even considered what he would do after the baby arrived. "I… um… I don't know." He admitted, considering the small apartment the couple had in Central. It wasn't as if he had to stay with them. Would they even want him to?


	33. Chapter 33

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl." Dr. Hill announced as he handed the child off to one of the nurses to be cleaned up and wrapped in a receiving blanket. Standing, he moved so that the nurses could take over, seeing about both mother and the crying child. "You did very well Mrs. Elric. You too Mr. Elric."

"Thank you." Edward gave a nod of gratitude as their daughter was placed in his wife's arms. Reaching his finger down toward the infant, he smiled as it latched onto him and began nursing. "Sorry little one, you won't find any groceries there." He cooed, chuckling softly when the child gave up and latched onto her own thumb instead.

"My beautiful baby girl." Zenobia murmured, placing a gentle kiss against the child's dark curls. Tears filled her eyes as she breathed in the scent of her infant. This was so much more than she'd imagined. And as her husband's arm encompassed her, Noba reached up to stroke his cheek. "Our beautiful baby girl."

Kissing his wife's dark hair, he beamed inside. Glancing down at his daughter, he murmured, "Welcome to the world Trisha Ann. I know I wasn't here while you were forming, but I promise I'll stick around to watch you grow up. I'll be the best daddy I can."

"You'll be a wonderful father." Noba soothed, readjusting her grip on their child. "Would you like to hold her Daddy?" When he blanched, she laughed. "Come on Daddy, don't you want to hold your baby girl?"

Glancing around to see that they had been left in peace, he nodded. With no one there to object, he took the infant into his great steel arms. She squirmed a bit, but relaxed against him, her eyes closed, her thumb firmly in her mouth. "I wonder what she feels." He breathed, rocking her gently.

"She feels her father." Zenobia assured, leaning back against the pillows. Tiny infant fingers moved as she spoke, reaching up and grabbing hold of an unseen shirt. Noba smiled softly. "Thank you Edward." When he glanced toward her, she added, "For my daughter. For being here. For everything."

Carefully moving to kneel beside the bed, he murmured, "I'm the one that should be thanking you Noba. You gave me a beautiful baby girl that looks just like her mother." Gently brushing back the infant's curls he commented, "See? She has your hair. And I'll bet she's got your eyes too."

Shaking her head, Zenobia informed, "No, she has your eyes. Didn't you see them when the nurse first handed her to me?" When her husband shook his head, she affirmed, "They're cloudy, but they're definitely golden. And I think she's absolutely perfect. Just like her daddy."

"You mean just like her mother." A voice called from the door as Winry entered the room, followed quickly by the others. Leaning around Edward, the mechanic pointed out, "She's got your hair Noba!" When the infant squirmed, she added in a softer tone. "And she's absolutely adorable."

Al stepped forward hesitantly for a chance to see the baby. When his sibling turned toward him, he took a step back. "It looks like you were right Brother. She is a girl." Having said that, he took a further step back, afraid of somehow breaking the newborn child.

"She won't bite Alphonse." Zenobia informed with a light laugh. But her eyes moved toward the colonel and lieutenant as they stepped forward for their own inspection of the child. "Well Riza, I listened to the doctor's orders and finished my mission ahead of schedule. Are you still gonna write me up?"

Hawkeye smiled as the others puzzled over the declaration. "You did well soldier." She teased, reaching out to stroke the child's small cheek. "May I?" She asked, glancing toward Edward, who seemed reluctant to turn his child over to her. Her eyebrow raised when he moved to unclench the baby's fist before moving her.

Taking the small infant into her arms, she felt her whole chest begin to warm. The baby fussed momentarily before settling into the feel of the new arms. Her large eyes blinked, revealing irises of liquid gold. "You have your daddy's eyes." Riza murmured, gently rocking the child.

Roy leaned over to see that she was correct. The sight of the child in Hawkeye's arms did strange things to him. "You'd make a good mother." He murmured softly enough that the others couldn't hear him. Her warm smile caused his voice to catch in his throat and he could say no more.

"Can I have a turn?" Winry asked, bouncing slightly with anticipation before her niece was handed to her. "Awe." She cooed gently. "You do have Ed's eyes don't you? Look Al." Disregarding the young man's alarm, she closed in on him with the infant. "Don't you think so?"

"Um…" At the sound of his voice, the child's attention turned to her uncle, and her free hand reached out to him. Hesitantly he gave the girl his finger to hold, and in that instant he was hooked. "May I?" He breathed, already reaching for his niece without waiting for the mechanic's reply.

Reluctantly Winry passed the child into his arms, smiling at how captivated the young man became. "You're so little Trisha Ann. I'm your Uncle Alphonse. I'm so glad to meet you." When she yawned and closed her eyes, he sighed contentedly. "You rest. You've had a big day.

"So has her mommy." A nurse reminded as she entered the room. "So you all need to leave her mother to rest while I take this little one to the nursery. You'll all be able to see her through the window."

"No." Noba insisted, her hands reaching out toward Alphonse for her child. Stepping around the waiting nurse, he placed the child in its mother's arms. "That won't be necessary." She told the woman, tucking the infant close to her chest. "My baby _will_ stay in the room with me."

Turning her attention to her visitors, Zenobia smiled. "You all go on and I'll see you tomorrow. I need to feed Trisha Ann anyway." All eyes were on the nurse as they slowly left the room. Glancing back at the waiting woman, she reiterated. "My baby is staying with me."

Frowning, the nurse tried to reason, "Mrs. Elric, if you want to feed your baby first, that's fine. But after that she needs to go to the nursery. We can take better care of her there. And you do need your rest. Believe me, you'd be grateful for the help a few weeks from now."

Shaking her head, Noba held tightly to her child. However it was Edward who answered. "I'm sorry ma'am, but Trisha Ann will be staying with her mother. I'll be here to watch after her while my wife is asleep. And a basinet can be brought in for her to sleep in overnight."

When it was obvious the hospital worker was going to object again, Ed reached into the pouch strapped to his leg. Pulling out a silver pocket watch, he insisted, "I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. If you need more conformation the man who just left is Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

Swallowing hard at the power of the state alchemists, the woman nodded. "Very well sir." The woman murmured before turning to leave the room. Her head shook as she closed the door behind her, annoyed by the sheer stubbornness of her newest patient, and her family.

"Thank you." Noba murmured to her husband as soon as they were alone again. Reaching up, she brushed her hand against the cool helmet, knowing full well he could feel it, even if she couldn't feel him. As he bent down to press his lips against hers, she closed her eyes, taking in the softness of his mouth.

"Your daughter wants feeding." He murmured, pulling away to allow her to readjust the child in her arms. Retrieving an extra blanket, he draped it around his wife's shoulders in case someone should return. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he smiled, watching as mother and child settled together.


	34. Chapter 34

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

PLEASE COMMENT! And yes, I am begging. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

"Are you sure about this Brother?" Alphonse questioned once more as they began unloading the suitcases. "Winry said I could stay with her. She's all alone now Brother, and she's got plenty of room. It wouldn't take long to…" But he paused when his sibling shook his head again.

"Al, I'm not going to kick you out. This is your home now too. And Colonel Mustang said that as soon as we're sure your fingerprints have stopped changing he can get you a office job with me." Sighing heavily, Edward added, "I'm not saying you have to stay. But I want you to, and so does Noba."

"Noba does what?" His wife questioned as she came into the room, her daughter snug in the sling at her side. They'd spent a month with Winry, and she had since become adept at carrying her child without having to worry about balance. "As soon as you two are done unpacking, there's a crib that needs setting up." She told them before leaving the room, giving up on receiving an answer to her question.

Sighing heavily, Alphonse returned to the task at hand. His brown hair fell into his eyes, causing him to blow at the loose strands. Already he was in need of another trim. "Brother, all I'm trying to say is that without me here, you could set up a real nursery for Trisha Ann."

Ed huffed. "You really think Noba's going to let that little girl out of her sight? That child spent three days in a hospital room because Noba wouldn't allow her to be taken to the nursery with the other babies." Tucking away some of his old shirts, he affirmed, "Trisha Ann would be sleeping in our room no matter how big this apartment was."

Laughing, Al considered the way the nurses had gone on about the Fullmetal Alchemist being so pushy. "Brother," He began, laying a hand on his sibling's arm and feeling automail instead of sheer steel. "I don't think Noba was the only one that wouldn't let the baby stay in the nursery."

"Well…" Edward smiled casually. "Maybe not. But anyway, why do you want to leave? Don't you want to be close enough to watch your niece grow up? Or is that the problem? You don't want to be too close?" He chuckled when Alphonse frowned. They both knew Al was already wrapped around her tiny finger.

"You just want a free babysitter." Alphonse teased as he closed the empty suitcase. "Anyway we've got a crib to set up. We better get it done so Noba can put Trisha Ann down for her nap. She looked like she was getting fussy already." Strolling into the front bedroom, he asked, "Where do you want it?"

"Um…" Edward glanced around the room before shrugging. "I guess let's put it together and then we'll figure out where Noba wants it. Knowing her, we'll probably rearrange the whole room a few times over the next couple of weeks anyway until she gets everything sorted."

"I heard that!" Zenobia called. "And follow the instruction exactly! No improvising!" She'd insisted they buy a kit rather than simply getting supplies for her husband to use alchemy. Anytime he mentioned it, she would frown, although the rocking horse he'd recreated from his own childhood was remarkable.

An hour later the crib was complete, however it took another hour before Noba settled on where to place it. Her choice forced Edward and Alphonse to move the queen size bed against the opposite wall so that the crib could be placed against the wall between the bedroom and living room.

"Otherwise Al will hear every little noise she makes." Zenobia pointed out, effectively convincing the men to agree to move the bed. Once it was in place, she settled her daughter in for a long needed nap. "There you are little one. You have a nice long sleep while mommy fixes Uncle Al something to eat."

"I'm not all that hungry." Alphonse murmured, moving to stand beside the crib when his sister moved away from it. He watched as his small niece tucked her thumb in her mouth and began to breathe deeply. Gently he reached in to stroke her soft black curls. "You're such an angel." He whispered.

Edward took a seat on the bed, observing how his sibling reacted with his child. He couldn't imagine not having his brother there with him as his daughter grew up. After having lost him once, he didn't like the idea of not having him around. "Hey Al," He noted in a soft voice, "you look like yourself."

Turning with a smile, Alphonse nodded. "I know. Everything but the eyes Brother. Those are still yours. Maybe tomorrow we can see Colonel Mustang about starting the paperwork to get me enrolled in the military. I wonder what kind of name they'll give me as a state alchemist."

Pondering a moment, Ed considered, "Depends on what sort of alchemy you use for your entrance exam. I can help you start studying first thing after we talk to the Colonel. The exam is only a few months off so we won't have much time." Grinning he realized, "Of course, you've already had a lot of training."

"Yeah." Al agreed with a soft laugh. "Plenty of 'on the job' training, even if I wasn't the one on the job." Turning his gaze back to his niece, he asked, "Brother, do you still regret the array you used that day? I mean, a lot has happened, and you still don't have your body back. I know you can feel but…"

"It's alright." Edward breathed, moving to stand next to his sibling. "We've got time. Once Trisha Ann is a little older we might try something else. But I want to wait, give things time to settle." Stroking his daughter's cheek, he added, "She and Noba are the most important things right now."

"Aren't you coming to eat" Zenobia asked, poking her head back into the room. "She's not going anywhere guys. It's safe to come to the table while she's taking a nap. Trust me, she'll let you know when she wants attention."

Alphonse smiled, taking one last glance before following the new mother out of the room. Edward lingered however, his fingers stroking through her short locks as they had done her mother's so many times before. He was content to simply watch as his little girl slept on.


	35. Chapter 35

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

That night, as Alphonse was in the bathroom shaving, he felt a pressure behind his eyes.

Edward was just placing Trisha Ann into her cradle for the night when he began to feel weak.

Closing his eyes, and laying down the razor, Al waited for the sensation to pass.

Kneeling down beside his daughter's bed, Ed took a deep breath.

Zenobia glanced in through the doorway, puzzled by her husband's actions.

The pressure began to pulse. _'Like a heartbeat.'_ Alphonse considered , covering his eyes with his hand.

Grasping hold of the wooden railings, Edward tried, but failed to find the energy to rise.

Worried, Noba rushed to his side, taking hold of his arm. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The pulse became painful to the point that Al staggered backwards, crashing into the bathroom door, both hands grasping his head.

Releasing the rails, Ed slumped against the floor, tugging his wife with him. "I love you." He breathed.

Glancing between her fallen husband, and the bang she heard come from the bathroom, she screamed, "Alphonse! I need you! Something's wrong with Edward!"

Finally the pulse stopped, and Al slowly lowered his hands from his head. Glancing in the mirror, two silver eyes stared back at him.

The armor lay unmoving on the ground.

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong?" Noba insisted, shaking the still form.

Trisha Ann, awakened by the sounds, began to cry.

Hearing his niece, Alphonse rushed from the bathroom into the front bedroom.

There on the floor lay the suit of armor that had housed both he and his brother.

Zenobia continued to shake it, demanding that her husband answer her as frantic tears began to stream down her cheeks.

The baby cried on.

"Check the bloodseal." Alphonse instructed, kneeling to remove the helmet.

As it was removed, a face was uncovered, brow furrowed as the light hit it's golden eyes. "Noba, why are you crying?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I don't know why the final chapter came to me in a different writing style... Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please comment and let me know what you thought of it! Again, I'm sorry it took so long to finish. Please forgive me and read my other stories. Please? :)


	36. Epilogue

Array of Consequences

By joyfulmusic

Summary: Everyone assumes Alphonse Elric was killed. Two years later Edward gets married. What happens when the seal containing Al's soul is discovered? Naturally Ed tries to fix his armor, but something goes terribly wrong. What will the consequences of this new array it cost Edward?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Author's Note:

In my defense, I really thought I was done! But my 75 year old father who doesn't write, doesn't read my stories, and doesn't have a clue what Fullmetal Alchemist is, pointed out that it's wrong to drop off right at the end of a story. All in all he made me feel guilty. But I really like the cadence of the last chapter so I'm leaving it as is! Anyway I hope everyone appreciates my father, he's looking out for my readers! :)

-Joy

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"E… Edward?" Noba frantically wiped the tears from her eyes before trusting what she saw. His smirk, it was the one that she remembered, so unlike any she'd seen while Alphonse possessed her husband's body. "Edward." She breathed, leaning down, her fingers tracing the contours of his face before pressing her lips to his.

"Brother…" Alphonse sighed, settling back on his heels as he watched the couple unite. Glancing up, he saw Trisha Ann still crying, demanding attention. With a smile he stood, moving to scoop the child into his arms. "Your daddy's back." He murmured, soothingly stroking circles on her back.

As Zenobia moved away, Edward struggled to sit up. "Ugh." He groaned, giving up trying to budge the giant suit. "This thing is heaver than I thought." Shifting around inside the metal, he clapped his hands, touching the inside of the chest plate before noticing the alarm in his wife's eyes.

Quickly, Noba retrieved the top blanket from the bed to cover her husband. He chuckled slightly at the light blush that entered her cheeks. "What do you expect?" She murmured, slapping him lightly on the shoulder before her brow furrowed. "Edward… your… your arm…"

"Huh?" He followed the path of her eyes before reaching out and flexing his right hand slowly. Tugging his legs from the rest of the suit, he wiggled the toes of his left foot. Quickly he glanced toward his sibling. "I'm sorry Al… I… I don't know…"

"It's fine Brother." Alphonse assured him with a smile. "It's worth it, just to have you back again. Isn't that right Trisha Ann?" He asked, glancing at the quieted infant before carefully handing the child to her father. "This is what daddy looks like." Al told her gently.

"Hey there…" Edward murmured. "Remember me? I was the big guy that was there when you were born." Lazily his daughter opened her eyes, and gold locked with gold for a moment before she yawned. "It's alright. You go back to sleep. Daddy needs to get dressed."

Gently taking the child, Zenobia stood to tuck her back in for bed. "It's been some day hasn't it little one?" Noba's lips turned upwards slightly, keeping her back to the brothers as Alphonse knelt down, and the two embraced as they had not been able to in many years.

"It's been a long day, and tomorrow will be longer." Noba cooed to her daughter. "Uncle Al is going to go to work with daddy. And Aunt Winry will come for a visit before long. And maybe in a year or so we can go to Aunt Riza and Uncle Roy's wedding. You'll make a beautiful flower girl my little Trisha Ann. So sleep tight, because tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of our lives."


End file.
